¿Donde esta Amelia Snape?
by Sonysnape
Summary: La hija de Severus Snape ha desaparecido de Howgrats gracias a una broma de los gemelos Weasley y pondra a todo Howgrats de cabeza buscandola, Incluido a su angustiado padre ¿Donde estara?
1. ¿Donde estas Amelia?

Hola este es mi primer Fic de Harry Potter espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece todo pertenece a la excelente imaginación de rowling los personajes que salen inventados son míos y de mi retorcida imaginación xD ahora a leer

Capitulo 1: ¿Dónde estás Amelia?

Era de mañana todos se habían reunido a desayunar en el gran salón, la guerra había terminado Voldemort había sido derrotado, El Profesor Snape había sobrevivido gracias a las lagrimas del fénix todo estaba tranquilo.

Todos desayunaban tranquilamente hasta que un ruido de una puerta hizo que todos levantaran la mirada.

-Profesor Snape- Decía Amy Sanders Alumna de Syltherin

-¿Ocurre algo señorita Sanders?

-Si señor, Amelia Desapareció, No la encontramos por ninguna parte ayer no llego a dormir a la sala común.

-¿QUE? Ayer no llego a mi despacho.

Todos empezaron a murmurar hasta que el profesor Dumbuldore los calle.

-SILENCIO, Después del desayuno quiero que todos se pongan a buscar a la señorita snape, Descuida Severus se que la encontraremos.

-Eso espero, Se que el señor tenebroso se ha ido pero.

-No te preocupes.

En la mesa de gryfindor.

-George

-¿Fred?

-Creo que nos pasamos con esta broma… y ¿Si la matamos?

-Oh no el profesor Snape nos hará las peores torturas habidas y por haber.

Eso hizo que George se estremeciera.

-Y si la matamos nos llevaran al Azkaban.

-No, El profesor nos habrá matado antes que nos arresten.

-Sera mejor que nos pongamos a buscar como todos, y debemos encontrarla antes que alguien más.

-Si.

Después del desayuno todos se pusieron a buscarla, Severus fue a su despacho,

-Amelia…. Amelia, No está aquí, Donde podrá estar.

Fue a la biblioteca.

-Amelia, oh Señorita Granger.

-Profesor ¿Aun no encuentran a Amelia?

-No, Vine aquí, Como ve usted no es la única que estudia Granger, mi hija también viene aquí con su permiso.

Severus fue a la torre de astronomía.

-Amelia… Amelia- Bufo decepcionado no estaba se paro en un muro viendo al lago negro y grito.

-¿DONDE ESTAS AMELIA?

Hasta aquí llega el capitulo 1 espero que les guste… ahora ¿Dónde estará Amelia?


	2. Un lio muy peludo

Hola aquí traigo el capítulo 2 de mi historia espero que les guste.

Capitulo 2: Un lio muy Peludo.

A las orillas del lago negro se despertaba una hermosa gatita de color negro abrió sus ojitos color miel.

-_Esos gemelos Weasley me las van a pagar me lanzaron un hechizo de sorpresa_, _y a la espalda par de cobardes ya mi padre se encargara de eso_.- Meoooow Meowwww- _Un momento hay algo extraño ¿Me encogí? Todo está gigante, y parece que ¿No ando en dos pies? Qué extraña me he despertado hoy- _La gata se acerco al lago y.

-MEOOOOOOOW- _QUEEEEEE! NO PUEDE SER, SOY UN… SOY UN… SOY UN GATO – _MEOOOW, MEOOOW- _ESOS GEMELOS ME CONVIRTIERON EN GATO, Y ¿Ahora qué? Ah mi varita._

Amelia tomo la varita en su hocico y empezó a caminar, pero le costaba trabajo manejar las 4 patas.

-Meoow Meoow Meoow –_ que difícil caminar en 4 patas, auuu duele, cuando recupere mi forma voy a cocer a ese par de Gryfindor a base de cruciatus, Habrán deseado no haber sobrevivido la guerra se van a enterar._

Con mucha dificultad empezó a manejar sus 4 patas y con su varita en su hocico, empezó su marcha hacia Howgrats.

Mientras tanto en howgrats todos seguían buscando a Amelia.

-Tuvieron Suerte Chicos- Preguntaba Harry a sus amigos de casa.

-No, Nadie la ha visto- Decía Hermione

-Yo tampoco tuve suerte- Decía Ron

-Chicos ¿no notan nada extraño?

-¿A qué te refieres Harry?

-Los gemelos se están portando extraño, Cuando comenzamos la búsqueda estaban afligidos hablando de Azkaban.

-¿Azkaban? ¿Sera que tuvieron algo que ver?

-No lo sé Mione, se me hace que hay que vigilarlos muy de cerca.

-Excelente espiaremos a mis hermanos-

En el otro lado del gran salón.

-¿Fred? ¿Pudiste encontrar algo?

-No, a Amelia se la trago la tierra.

-Oh no, Ya me veo en Azkaban siendo compañero de bellatrix.

En la mesa de profesores todos seguían murmurando acerca de lo acontecido.

-Albus, ¿Dónde crees que pudo haberse metido?- Preguntaba un Angustiado Severus Snape que apenas tocaba la comida.

-No lo sé Hijo, pero descuida tu hija sabe cuidarse sé que donde quiera que este, sabrá cuidarse.

-No digas eso Albus, Apenas es un niña-

-Severus, Tiene 17 años- a Albus le divertía ver como era de sobreprotector con Amelia aun no veía que su hija ya había crecido.

-Lo sé Albus, pero recuerda que aun andan Mortifagos Sueltos y recuerda que ellos juraron vengarse por mi traición.

En eso entraba en el gran salón Flich que traía en sus brazos a su mugrosa gata y a otra que había encontrado.

-Profesor Dumboldre, encontré a esta Gata merodeando por los jardines de Howgrats y traía esto en su Hocico.

-LA VARITA DE AMELIA ¿Dónde la has encontrado?- Preguntaba Severus.

-La traía esta gata en su hocico- Dijo Flich enseñándole la gata negra que traía en sus manos.

-¿Dónde habrá encontrado esa gata la varita de Amelia?

-MEOOOOW MEOOOOOE- _Soy yo Amelia papa- MEOOOOW MEOOOW._

-Flich calla a esa gata quieres- Dijo Snape guardándose la varita de su hija- Ya pienso que algo malo le paso.

-MEOOOOOW MEOOOOOOW- _Si convertirme en un gato mugroso es malo, Si es malo papa, pero… soy yo AYUDAMEEEEEE._

_-_¿Profesor Dumboldore? ¿Qué hago con la gata? ¿Se la doy de comida a la serpiente?

-MEEEEEEOW! –_SERPIENTE! YOOO COMIDA DE UNA SERPIENTE NOOOO PAPA AYUDAMEEEEE- _MEEEEEEOWWWW MEEEEOWWWW- En un acto de defensa Amelia mordió a Flich, eso hizo que Flich la soltara y ella saliera huyendo despavorida.

-Ay me mordió.

Severus solo rio maquiavélicamente.

-Ya era hora, ¿Adonde fue la gata?

-No lo Sé Severus, Solo que deberías ir por esa gata.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya no hay mucho con la asquerosa gata de Flich?

-No es eso Severus, hay algo extraño en esa gata, Se ve que cuando Flich dijo que iba a ser comida para la serpiente se asusto, y comprendió el peligro, Se me hace que es un animago.

-Iré por la gata.

Fin del capítulo 2.

¿Sera que Albus sabe quien la gata?

Nota de la autora gracias a scp1998 puso mi historia en favoritos de el muchas gracias, si tienes alguna idea para mí no dudes en decirme :D saludos y hasta la vista


	3. Agencia de Detectives Potter y compañia

Hola muchas gracias a **Alexza Snape **y a **Scp1998 **Por sus Review :D Espero que les siga gustando el fic.

Capitulo 3: Agencia de detectives Potter y Compañía.

Amelia corrió en todos los pasillos de Howgrats hasta que encontró un hueco de su agrado en la sala de menesteres

-Meoooow- _ Ahora que hare, no encuentro la forma de comunicarme con mi papa, ahora el tiene mi varita._

En la sala común de Gryfindor estaban reunidos Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

-¿Ya llegaron?- Pregunto Harry de frente a sus amigos.

-No, George y Fred no han regresado.

-Bien tenemos que salir a ver que hacen, Estoy seguro que ellos tuvieron algo que ver con la desaparición de La hija del Profesor.

Harry tomo consigo el mapa del merodeador.

-Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- y apareció el mapa que mostro toda Howgrats Mostraba donde estaba cada uno de los estudiantes.

-Mira Harry, aquí esta el profesor Snape- dijo Ginny Señalando el nombre del Profesor.

-Esta en los Invernaderos- Hermione seguía viendo el mapa.

-Debe seguir buscando a la gata que trajo Flich, y también debe seguir buscando a Amelia.

Harry observo el Mapa, Amelia no estaba en el mapa.

-Sin lugar a dudas Amelia no esta en el castillo, Miren aquí están George y Fred.

-Estan en las mazmorras- Dijo Ron señalando los nombres de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué harán allí?- Se sento Ginny a la par de Harry sin perder de vista el nombre de sus hermanos.

-No lo se, pero ire a ver.

-Nosotros también vamos.

-Pero, Si nos encuentran afuera.

-Usemos la capa de Harry y vamos.

En los invernaderos estaba Severus Snape.

-¿Dónde estará Esa mugrosa Gata? Y ¿Dónde estará mi Amelia?- Tomo la varita de Amelia y la observo- Se que estas bien Amelia.

En las mazmorras.

-George si entramos al despacho de Snape y nos descubre estamos fritos.

-Calmate Fred, Snape No esta aquí, lo vi entrando en los invernaderos hace un rato, Alohomora

Entraron en el despacho del profesor para ver.

-Ya veo por que es tan enojado el profesor, Aquí no le entra luz, parece sacado de esas películas de terror Muggle.

-Callate Fred- a lo que vinimos.

-¿A que vinimos realmente George?

-A buscar pistas de Amelia.

-George, Snape dijo que no estaba en su despacho es posible que no haiga venido, Salgamos rápido antes que Snape vuelva.

-Mira Harry, George Y Fred entraron en el despacho de Snape.

-Sin dudas que ellos tienen algo que ver, ¿Qué locura los habrá hecho entrar allí?.

-Hermione no me empujes, que la capa no es tan grande- se quejaba Ron

-Deja de lloriquear como una niña-

-Ya dejen de pelear que si no AY-

Los 4 se cayeron y solo volvieron a ver quien estaba frente a ellos.

-Pro…Pro..Profesor Snape.

-Bueno, Bueno, miren a Potter y a su trio dorado de amigos, ¿Qué hacen en horas indebidas fuera de la cama?.

-Bueno,…. Nosotros- Tartamudeaba Hermione.

-Interesante, Por fin encontré algo que la señorita Granger No puede contestar, Hablen ahora que hacen fuera de la cama.

-¿La verdad?

-No Señor Weasley quiero que todos nos pongamos vestiditos y vayamos a tomar te a la tumba de Voldemort, pero es obvio que QUIERO LA VERDAD.

-Señor, Andamos buscando pistas acerca de Amelia- Solto Harry sin rodeos.

Eso hizo que Snape levantara una ceja con cara de asombro.

-¿Jugando a los Detectives Señor Potter? ¿Cómo se llama su agencia de Detectives? ¿Potter y compañía?

-NO… Señor hemos Descubierto algo.

-¿Qué?-

-Definitivamente Amelia No esta en el castillo, mire no se muestra en el mapa.

Snape Tomo su mapa entre sus manos.

-Eso no puede ser, no puede ser que Amelia haya escapado.

-Posiblemente no Señor, Se que es esto es malo para mi casa pero estamos sospechando que ¿Ginny? ¿Ron?

-Hazlo Harry dile

-¿Decirme que?-

-Sospechamos que los Gemelos Weasley tienen algo que ver.

-¿Los gemelos Weasley?-

-Si han estado comportándose extraño todo este tiempo y han estado angustiado hablando de Azkaban.

Eso hizo que Snape se molestara.

-SI ESOS TUVIERON ALGO QUE VER, JURO QUE ESOS NIÑATOS DESEARAN NO HABER SOBREVIVIDO A LA GUERRA LES IMPONDRE TODAS LOS CASTIGOS HABIDOS Y POR HABER PRESTEME ESE MAPA POTTER, AJA AQUÍ ESTAN ESE PAR DE GRYFINDORS, SE VAN A ENTERAR, POR CIERTO NO ESPEREN A QUE ME OLVIDE 20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFINDOR POR ANDA FUERA DE LA CAMA EN HORAS INAPROPIADAS AHORA LARGO… Y DEJEN YA DE JUGAR A LOS DETECTIVES.

Los 4 gryfindor solo se quedaron viéndose sorprendidos por la reacción de Snape y aterrorizados por lo que les esperaba a los Gemelos.

-Quizas con eso paren ya de hacer tantas bromas ridículas.

-Quizas si hermanita jajajajaja Potter y compañía.

Y los 4 solo soltaron a reir.


	4. Dos leones en apuros

Capitulo 4: Dos Leones en apuros.

Severus Snape caminaba apresuradamente por todo Howgrats si esos gryfindors tuvieron algo que ver con la desaparición de Amelia iban a pagarlo caro, le descontaría todos los puntos a gryfindor que terminarían debiéndoselos a la escuela, Severus iba caminando sumido en sus pensamientos maquiavélicos que torturas, maldiciones y castigos le lanzaría a esos gryfindors hasta que llego a la sala de menesteres y escucho un débil ronroneo.

-¿Habra alguien adentro?- Perfecto iba pensando Severus otro alumno fuera de la cama en horas indebidas la verdad le encantaría disminuir puntos a alguna casa aunque fuera syltherin, entro con cautela a la sala de menesteres hasta que vio quien hacia ese ronroneo era la gata que flich había encontrado.

-Con que aquí se escondió- Agarro a la gata en sus manos y salió de la sala de menesteres.

Amelia estaba tan dormida hasta que sintió que ya no estaba en el suelo.

-miauuuuuu - _¿pero que? Aaaaah papa eres tu- _Amelia se acurruco en el pecho de Severus y puso las patitas en su pecho y le acaricio la barbilla con su hocico.

-Eh ya basta gata, que no me gustan las caricias.

La gata bufo molesta.

-Mrrrrrrrr- _Las mias si te gustan- _y escondió su cabeza el hueco de los brazos de Snape y sollozo.

-Perdon, no recordaba que no eras un gato si no un animago- pero ¿Qué le pasaba? Le estaba pidiendo perdón a un GATO pero había algo en especial no le sentía repugnancia a la gata ¿Por qué será? Ese gato le transmitia algo que solo sentía con… Amelia pero no, esa gata no podía ser Amelia ella no era animago.

-Gatita, dime ¿No puedes volver a tu forma Humana?

La gatita negó con la cabeza y con un bufido molesto-_Crees que si pudiera volver a forma humana ya hubiera vuelto es horrible ser un gato, Tengo hambre, no quiero comer ratones dame de comer papa._

-Ya veo, ¿era la primera vez que te convertías?

Ella asintió miauuuuu- _Asi puede decirse primera vez, si. _

Severus solo asintió.

-Suele Suceder- El solo observaba a la gatita lamerse deliberadamente la pata y mordia sus uñas.

-Tienes Hambre ¿No es asi?-

Miauuuuuuu –_ ¿Qué come que adivina? Por algo es el maestro de defensa puede saber que piensas con solo los sentimientos._

-Bien sabiendo que no eres un gato, si no un animago te dara repugnacia los ratones, hmmm mañana te dare a albus por ahora te llevare a mi despacho.

Severus camino hasta su despacho y vio algo raro SU PUERTA ESTABA ABIERTA, entro lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que vio lo que pasaba.

-Fred te digo que nos vayamos aquí no hay nada de Amelia.

-George, Calmate.

-EHEM.

-PROFESOR SNAPE- Gritaron los dos al unisono quedaron asustados al verlo y con el venia una gatita.

-Miaaaaaaaau mrrrrrrr- _Por fin los encontré Gemelos Weasley, devuélvanme a la normalidad._

-QUE CREEN QUE HACEN HUSMEANDO EN MI DESPACHO.

-Profesor Nosotros estamos.

-¿Jugando a los detectives como Potter y sus amigos? O ¿Sera que ustedes son los villanos de la obra de misterio?

-¿Qué?

-NO SE HAGAN LOS INOCENTES SE QUE USTEDES TUVIERON ALGO QUE VER CON LA DESAPARICION DE MI HIJA ¿QUE LE HICIERON? HABLEN AHORA .

-Profesor… Nosotros no.

-Fuimos nosotros señor.

-¿QUE?.

-Quisimos jugarle una broma a Amelia y le lanzamos un hechizo que inventamos para bromas pero solo hubo un brillo y Amelia había desaparecido no sabemos que paso con Amelia señor, no sabemos si la hicimos invisible o si la convertimos en algo o si la matamos.

Cuando escucho matamos Snape se puso rojo de la ira.

-LES JURO POR SUS VIDAS QUE SI LE HICIERON ALGO MALO A MI HIJA LA PAGARAN CARO ESTAN CASTIGADOS TODO EL AÑO CONMIGO Y NO ESPEREN A QUE SERAN CASTIGOS DIMINUTOS DESEARAN NO HABER SOBREVIVIDO A LA GUERRA AHORA LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ MAÑANA HABLARE CON EL DIRECTOR.

-Mrrrrrr- _Ay no dicen que no saben que hicieron y si no pueden volverme a la normalidad, sere un gato para siempre- _pero se detuvo al ver que su padre se sentaba en el sofá se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos y comenzaba a llorar.

Amelia se bajo de donde la había dejado y fue hacia donde el se subió al descansabrazos y puso sus patitas en sus hombros.

-Miauuuuuuu- _papa no llores estoy bien, si tan solo pudieras saberlo- _Empezo a darle caricias con su hocico.

-Mi Amelia … no puede ser que lo único valioso de mi vida este muer… muerta,

-Mrrrrr- _QUE NO ESTOY MUERTAAAAAA- _Ella le seguía dándole caricias.

Severus tomo a la gatita en sus manos.

-Eres tan diferente gatita, ¿Puedo llamarte Amelia para que me sienta mejor?.

Ella asintió- Miauuuuu- _ese es mi nombre pero bah! Que me llame asi_.

El le acariciaba el lomo, y ella se ronroneaba disfrutando la caricia, luego el se levanto y le sirvió leche en un tazon, ella la tomo gustosa.

Luego severus se preparo para ir a dormir se tumbo en su cama y para su sorpresa "Amelia" estaba a su lado, el sonrio la acaricio.

-Te quiero Amelia.

Miaaaaaaau- _Te quiero papa- _

Fin del capitulo.

Nota de la autora: Que tierno estuvo Severus, y que triste verlo sufrir pero no se preocupen ya recobrara la alegría gracias por los reviews y si tienen ideas no duden en decirme


	5. La idea de albus

Hola muchas gracias por sus reviews xD me animan mucho.

Capitulo 5: La idea Albus.

Empezaba a amanecer y Amelia empezaba a despertarse vio a su padre dormido a su lado.

-Mrrrrrr- _Esta dormido, Como me gustaría encontrar una forma de decirle que soy yo._

Ella siguió observándolo, Cuando el también empezó a despertarse y lo primerio que vio fue a cierta gatita negra acostada a su lado, observándolo con sus ojos color marrón.

-Buenos, Días "Amelia"- Lo dijo con un tono de tristeza ya que el sabía que no era su Amelia, Pero le recordaba tanto a ella.

-Miaaaaaaau- _Buenos días papa- _Dijo ella ronroneando la caricia que Su papa le daba en el lomo.

Severus se levanto de la cama y fue justo al baño a ducharse y a cambiarse para comenzar el día.

Salió del baño ya preparado para bajar a desayunar, le sirvió a Amelia un tazón de leche y ella lo tomo, luego de haberla acabado, Severus la tomo en sus manos y salieron del despacho, iban caminando cuando vieron a Flich venir y en su regazo su horrible Gata.

-Buenos Días profesor Snape.

-Buenos días Flich.

-Veo que encontró a la gata.

-Si justo ayer si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

Amelia solo miraba a la señora norris.

-Mrrrrrrr- Soltaba un bufido la Señora Norris- _Ayer saliste corriendo despavorida al saber que serias comida de serpiente._

-Mrrrrrr- _Eso no te incumbe._

-Grrrr- _Seguro que el director te lanzara ahora a la serpiente, quizás por eso esta tan ansioso por que te lleven donde él._

A Amelia se le alteraron los nervios, y empezó a inquietarse, queriendo salir de allí.

-Cálmate Amelia.

-¿Amelia? Profesor acaso ella.

-No, No lo es le puse así es que me recordó a ella.

-Oh lo siento mucho profesor.

-Ya descuida adiós tengo prisa.

Cuando empezaron a caminar.

-Mrrrrr- _Suerte con la serpiente, la necesitaras._

-Grrrrrrr- _Cállate asquerosa gata._

Llegaron al despacho del director.

-Adelante, oh Severus encontraste a la gata.

Amelia se erizo al ver a Albus tan cerca y se empezó a inquietar y clavo sus uñas en la ropa de su papa no quería que la separaran de él.

-Amelia Suelta mi túnica.

-¿Amelia?

-No es ella, le puse Amelia porque me acorde de ella.

-Ya veo, Esta asustada Severus tenla tú.

Severus tomo a la gata en sus manos y se sentó en la silla frente al director, Amelia se escondió bajo su capa.

-Jajajajajaja que ternura de gata, ¿me pregunto quién será?.

-No lo sé,

-Miauuuuu- _Soy AMELIA SNAPE, QUE NADIE HA CONSIDERADO LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE SOY YO._

-Albus, si no te importa no quiero hablar de la gata, quiero hablarte de Amelia, Fueron los gemelos weasley le lanzaron un hechizo a Amelia para jugarle una de sus maravillosas bromas (Nótese el sarcasmo) y no saben para que servía el hechizo, no saben si la hicieron invisible, la convirtieron en algo o la mataron.

-Mrrrrr- _o me convirtieron en comida de serpiente-_

-No pueden haberla matado ¿Tienes su varita todavía?.

-Si aquí en el bolsillo.

Severus saco la varita y Amelia se impaciento.

Miauuuu- _Mi varita si es mi varita, dámela, dámela._

-Deja Amelia esta varita no es tuya.

-Mrrrrrr- _SI ES MIA…. _

-Úsala severus di cualquier hechizo

Severus pensó un momento, y vio una planta marchita en el despacho de albus.

-Vitera Evanesca- y la planta se esfumo.

-Lo ves, Amelia está viva, Si estuviera muerta simplemente la varita dejara de funcionar seria una madera común y corriente.

-Ya veo pero ¿Dónde está?

-Mrrrrr- _AQUÍ PRESENTE AQUÍ_

_-_Los Alumnos no están buscando bien

-Tengo una idea Severus, ofreceremos una recompensa esa es la única salida, ofreceremos 100 puntos para la casa que encuentre a Amelia.

-Bien, tal vez funcione, me retiro ¿Te dejo a Amelia?.

-No, llévatela, se ve que está a gusto contigo.

Se fueron al gran comedor Severus ocupo su asiento habitual en la mesa de profesores solo que todos observaron que tenía una gata en su regazo.

-Anda come- disimuladamente le pasaba trocitos de comida a su hocico.

-Mrrrr- _Gracias_.

-Atención todos- Decía Albus Dumboldore- Ya nos hemos enterado quienes fueron los responsables de la desaparición de la señorita Snape pero aun no se ha encontrado, puedo asegurarles que ella puede estar aquí en howgrats así que por favor que se intensifique la búsqueda y a quien encuentre a la señorita Snape ganara 100 puntos para su casa.

Todos aplaudieron y después del desayuno todos se pusieron a buscarla más intensamente.

-Esos puntos deben ser nuestros para ganar la copa de las casa- Decían los miembros de la agencia de detectives Potter y compañía.

Mientras que en la mesa syltherin

-Esos puntos serán nuestros- Decía Draco Malfoy orgulloso.

-Claro que si Malfoy la encontraremos- Decía Amy Sanders.

Albus Dumboldore sabía que esa idea que tuvo era algo arriesgada pero no existía otra alternativa.


	6. Planeando la caceria

Capitulo 6: Planeando la cazeria.

Después del desayuno en el que Albus había dado la noticia de la recompensa , todos fueron a sus clases habituales, todos iban ansiosos por empezar a buscar y también nerviosos ya que no sabían realmente que tenían que buscar ya que ya se les había explicado la situación.

-¿Qué haremos?- Decia el niño que vivio a sus amigos.

-No lo se se dicen que no saben en que se convirtió, será como buscar el cerebro de Ron- Decia entre risas Herimione.

-Olle.!

-Dejen de pelear, Tendremos que buscar muy bien puede estar en cualquier parte del castillo.

Dejaron de hablar cuando escuharon la voz de Snape.

-SILENCIO Y PASEN… HOY SEGUIREMOS PRACTICANDO HECHIZOS DE DEFENSA.

Todos se sentaron y observaban a Snape escribir en el pizzaron, Snape se volteo para ver a los estudiantes del lado de syltherin vio el asiento vacio de Amelia, todos observaron que Snape llevaba a la misma gata del desayuno, observaron como la coloco en su escritorio y le acaricio el lomo.

-Quiero que estes en silencio ni un maullido Amelia.

Mrrrr- _Bien papa, Me acostare a observar_.

Snape solo observo con tristeza el asiento vacio de Amelia.

-BUENO QUE ESPERAN HAGAN GRUPOS.

Despues de clase reanudaron la búsqueda, varios alumnos de hufflepuff quien estaba Cedric diggory, quien estaba muy ansioso de encontrarla.

-Tenemos que encontrar Amelia, ¿Dónde estará?

-Te ves muy preocupado por Amelia Cedric.

-Ehmm…Bueno yo.. esta bien se los dire… La amo, Me gusta y quiero encontrarla, y decirle lo que siento por ella AH y si le paso algo, Me arrepiento por no Haberla invitado al baile de Navidad.

En ese momento pasaba cierta gatita, que escucho todo.

Miauuu- _Si le gusto, le gusto._

La verdad es que Amelia Snape estaba enamorada de Cedric desde el primer momento en que lo vio pero nunca había sido capaz de expresarle sus sentimiento y había perdido las esperanzas en el pasado baile de navidad cuando Cedric invito Cho Chang al baile.

Flashback

Amelia iba caminando por los pasillos de Howgrats estaba decida dercile a Cedric una señal para que la invitaran al baile hasta que llego a la sala de menesteres.

-Hoy se lo dire a Cedric, creo que lo veo esta entrando a la sala de menesteres.

Camino hasta allí pero se detuvo al escuchar a Cedric hablar con alguien.

-Hola cho.

-Hola Cedric, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Si quería saber si ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile de Navidad?

-AAAAH SI Cedric claro que si quiero.

Amelia se quedo en shock y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y se marcho de allí, subió hasta la sala común se tumbo en la cama y no salió de allí, ni si quiera bajo a cenar.

Mientras que en la sala común su padre se percato de su ausencia y fue a la sala común.

-¿Amelia?

La encontró sentada al borde de la ventana.

-Hola papa-

-¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar?

-Estoy bien papa,

-No, no lo estas- la tomo de la barbilla y la hizo verlo-mirame.

-Me Enamore de alguien papa- lo dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

-pero, eso es bueno Hija no entiendo por que.

Pero no pudo continuar ya que Amelia lo interrumpió.

-No fui correspondida, el esta enamorado de alguien mas, la invito al baile de navidad.

Su padre la abrazo y le acariciaba, Solamente recordó lo doloroso que fue cuando Lily Evans Dejo de hablarle y se fue con el arrogante de Potter.

-Lo lamento querida, algunas veces puede suceder asi, se que podras superarlo para algo eres una chica fuerte.

-¿Tu crees?

-No lo creo, estoy seguro.

-Debo agradecértelo, tu me criaste te quiero papa gracias por apoyarme.

-Siempre estare aquí para ti querida, ahora come.

-Gracias papa.

Fin del flashback.

Ahora Amelia estaba mas decidida que nunca, tenia que encontrar una forma de volver a la normalidad.

Todos seguían buscando, Neville buscaba por todos los invernaderos, tomaban todo lo que fuera negro, o marron inicio una lucha de poseer todas las cosas negras o marrones.

-DEJA ESO POTTER YO LO VI PRIMERO- Gritaba Draco Malfoy.

-NI LO SUEÑES MALFOY NOSOTROS LO VIMOS PRIMERO.

Estaban pelenado por una alfombra negra con manchas marrones que ellos juraban que era Amelia, era una batalla campal Draco miraba con odio a Harry y Harry por consiguiente, Hermione tenia la varita alzada encontra de Amy Sanders mientras que Ron y Ginny estaban jaloneando la Alfombra peleándose con goyle.

-QUE DEJEN ESO-

-NOSOTROS LA VIMOS PRIMERO-

Hasta que un ruido los detuvo.

-¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN GRITANDO DE ESA MANERA?

Era la voz de Severus Snape se había parado enfrente de la alfombra y de un jalon de goyle hizo que Severus perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de Senton en el suelo, eso lo hizo enojar y miraba con cara de odio a los gryfindor y syltherin que estaban peleando.

-¿QUIEN ES EL CULPABLE DE ESTO?.

Todos se señalaron al mismo tiempo.

-Tu tuviste la culpa Potter.

-No la tuviste tu.

-No, tu.

-¡BASTA!

El grito de Snape hizo que todos callaran.

-20 puntos menos para cada uno de ustedes, ahora lárguense.

Esto era una locura, Los estudiantes estaban tomando todas las cosas que habían en howgrats, esto tenia que parar tenia que decirle a albus que esto había sido una mala idea, Camino hasta que encontró a Albus saliendo de la sala de menesteres.

-Albus.

-Severus.

-Albus esto es una locura creo que lo de la recompensa fue una pésima idea.

-Lo se hijo te sugiero que no entres a la sala de menesteres.

-¿Por qué?

-Los alumnos estuvieron aquí, pelearon por todas las cosas negras.

-Albus creen que todas las cosas negras son Amelia esto tiene que parar, acabo de encontrar al grupo de Potter y al Grupo de malfoy peleando por una ALFOMBRA.

-Creo que me precipite, debemos.

Pero albus paro ya que un ruido mas que todo una explosión los hizo callar.

-Ahora que- Pregunto Severus entre preocupado y molesto.

FIN DEL CAPI

Nota de la autora: ¿Quién será el culpable de la explosión? Awwww espero que les encante ver a Amelia enamorada :D espero reviews :D


	7. El pensadero de Amelia

Hola a todos este es el capitulo 7 de ¿Dónde esta Amelia Snape?, espero que les guste y si ven horrores de ortografía perdónenme me han pasado cosas raras esta semana primero que nada el domingo me lastime la pierna me hice un esguince en el tobillo asi que la tengo enyesada, :'( el doctor conociéndome como soy de hiperactiva me dijo "Sonia no quiero que te levantes de la cama hablo enserio ( a veces pienso que el doctor es la versión muggle de Severus Snape) se me quedo viendo y me dijo mantenla levantada y toma esta poción para el dolor jajajajaja ya quisiera que fueran pociones pero fueron unas pastillas que son peores que las pastillas para dormir me duermen en u :S asi que espero que les guste.

Capitulo 7: El pensadero de Amelia

Albus y sevuerus corrieron todo lo que pudieron hasta que dieron con un chico de Ranvenclaw.

-Profesores, Profesores.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un fastidiado Severus Snape ya tenia demasiado que los chicos estuvieran haciendo escándalo por encontrar todo lo que fuera negro solo faltaba que lo dejaran desnudo solo por que el llevaba túnica Negra.

-Los gemelos Weasley.

-¿Qué ocurre con los gemelos weasley pequeño?- Pregunto Albus Dumboldore al joven ravenclaw de primer año.

-Lanzaron una bombarda máxima a uno de los pilares de la torre de astronomía.

Severus y albus palidecieron.

-La torre de astronomía- pregunto un preocupado severus.

-Si señor,

-Gracias pequeño… severus.

-Vamos albus

-La estructura es fuerte.

-Pero ese pensadero no, por que crees que Amelia fue a esconder allí el pensadero de su madre era un lugar seguro, allí Amelia tiene todos los recuerdos de su madre, incluso el de ese dia.

-Severus la muerte de su madre no fue tu culpa.

-Pero ¿SABES COMO SUFRIO AMELIA?.

-Lo se, no olvides que yo estuve allí.

Flashback.

Era un dia tranquilo en hogsmaede una linda niña de 10 de cabellos negros iba caminando junto a su madre.

-Bien Amelia, tenemos el caldero, tenemos ya tu varita tus pergaminos tus plumas.

-Mira mama el profesor Dumboldore.

-Profesor, Profesor.

-Amelia Snape ¿Cómo estas querida?

-Muy bien Profesor, estoy comprando los utiles junto a mi mama.

-Es cierto tu entraras a howgrats este año tienes suerte que esta semana cumplas los 11.

La chica solo rio y pregunto emocionada.

-¿Mi papa?.

-Esta alla querida.

-PAPA, PAPA.

Severus Snape alzo a su hija emocionado.

-Con que aquí estabas princesa, ¿Comprando tus utiles?

-Si ¿Es cierto que seras mi profesor?

-Asi es… ¿Ya tienes todo? ¿Qué te falta?

-Mi mascota.

-Aquí la tengo feliz cumpleaños Amelia.

Ella rio emocionada, abrazo a su papa.

-Gracias papa me encanta esta lechuza, mira mama

-esta muy linda, gracias snape.

-De nada Amanda.

-¿La cuidaras? ¿Verdad?

-Si te lo prometo.

De pronto escucharon unos gritos.

-MORTIFAGOS.

Se empezaron a ver una lluvia de rayos verdes por doquier y empezaron a batallar.

-Severus tenemos que entrar- gritaba albus.

-Si, Amanda escondete junto a Amelia.

Amanda se llevo a Amelia, ella solo miraba hacia atrás.

-PAPA, NO TE VAYAS ESCONDETE CON NOSTRAS.

-ESTARE CON USTEDES PRONTO AMELIA YO LLEGARE POR USTEDES.

-VAMONOS AMELIA,

Ellas empezaron a buscar un lugar donde esconderse, cuando de repente un mortifago las diviso.

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya que tenemos aquí, es la hija de Severus Snape.

-NO TE LE ACERCES TE LO ADVIERTO ALECTO- Gritaba Amanda.

-CALLATE DE UNA VEZ AMANDA AVADA KEDABRA.

Su madre cayó muerta.

-MAMA…!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA SE LO MERECIA ¿NO LO CREES AMELIA? Ahora jugare un poco contigo.

-Dejame no te me acerques, papa ayudame por favor-

Alecto solo atino a reírse de forma sadica.

-¿Crees que snape vendrá a salvarte? ¿Qué tengo aquí? Una lechuza, una tarjeta "Feliz Cumpleaños Amelia con amor de tu padre" Jajajajajaja no matare a la lechuza pero a ti si pero primero.

-CRUCIO.

-AAAAAAAAAH

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ

-NOOOO DEJAME.

Snape había acabado con unos cuantos mortifagos decidió ir a buscar a Amelia, cuando llego donde las había dejado solo escuchaba gritos.

-AAAAAAAAAAH NOOO DEJAME… PAPA AYUDAME.

-AMELIA, AMELIA, AMELIAAAAA.

-PAPA, PAPA, PAPA.

Hasta que llego donde provenían los gritos era alecto estaba torturando a Amelia, cuando iba a lanzarle otra maldición el poso su varita en el cuello de el.

-DEJA A MI HIJA ALECTO… DESAMAYO.

Hizo que Alecto se desmayara se acerco a su hija y estaba herida pero viva, se acerco a la madre de su hija, estaba muerta.

-pa… pa…papa

-Amelia, ¿estas bien?

-Eso creo, pero mi mama esta… muerta.

-Tenemos que avisar a dumboldore… vamos- Snape cargo a su hija y la cubrió con su capa.

-Papa, espera.

-¿Qué pasa Amelia?.

-El pensadero de mi madre.

Snape le quito el pensadero a Amanda y lo observo y se lo dio a su hija.

-papa, es mi culpa no cuide a mi mama.

-No es tu culpa hija, es mia por no quedarme con ustedes.

- no te culpes papa, solo no me dejes.

-no lo hare.

-Papa, no quiero que a este pensadero le pase nada malo podemos encontrar un lugar seguro.

-Si, la torre de astronomía, hay una especie de pilar donde puedes guardar las mas valiosas.

-Me parece bien.

Fin del flashback.

Severus Snape seguía caminando.

-Que no sea ese pilar, que no sea ese pilar,

-Calmate severus.

-Que me calme, si le pasa algo malo a ese pensadero, ¿Qué le voy a decir a Amelia?, camina mas deprisa Albus.

Fin del capitulo:

Nota de la autora: Como ven este capitulo fue mas bien un flashback de la madre de Amelia y su pensadero, puse esto por que tengo pensado algo para Amelia y Cedric por cierto **RochiiR.C.R** gano la apuesta ya vere como te abono el galeón en tu cámara de gringotts jajajajajaj espero les siga gustando, estoy disfrutando de la cama con mi pierna enyesada asi que me divierto escribiendo un poco adiós hasta la próxima gracias por los rewievs


	8. Descubrimiento y caida

Hola aquí vengo con el otro capi ya creo que solo unos capis mas y se acaba la historia pero no estén tristes mis únicos admiradores :D vere si escribo otra :D eso si cuando me quiten el yeso tendre que volver al mundo Muggle del adulto para empezar a trabajar, pero no me perderé tanto tiempo :).

Capitulo 8: Descubrimiento y caída.

Albus y Severus caminaban de prisa hacia la torre de astronomía, ellos se encontraban en las mazmorras pero algo les desagrado, al pasar por el despacho de Severus Snape se percataron que el despacho estaba de cabeza estaba todo desordenado.

-Severus que desordenado eres.

El solo le lanzo una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Esta bien Hijo solo fue una broma.

-YO NO DEJE MI DESPACHO ASI, ALGUIEN ENTRO.

Severus entro a su despacho y todo había sido destruido, las cosas negras habían sido arrancadas.

-Albus.

-Lo se hijo esto fue una mala idea ven debemos ir al gran salón y acabar con esto.

-Pero y el pen…

-Desoues Severus, falta mucho para que la columna colapse.

Mientras que en el otro lado del castillo, una gata merodeaba por todo el caos.

-Miauuuu- _Papa, papa, papa, ¿Dónde estará? Esos son los gemelos weasley._

Los gemelos Weasley bajaban de la torre gryfindor.

-George creo que nos pasamos con esa bombarda.

-Si tienes razón Fred es que estaba seguro que ese murciélago era Amelia.

Amelia bufo con enfado.

-Mrrrrr- _Yo un murciélago._

Cuando escucharon su bufido.

-Mira George.

-Lo veo Fred, una gata negra atrapala George.

George saco su varita.

-Bombarda.

A tiempo Amelia pudo evitar el golpe y salió huyendo.

-MIAUUUUUU- _Lo que hacen 100 puntos auxiliooooo ayúdenme._

Cuando Choco con alguien.

-Mrrrr- _auch! Lo siento._

Cuando levanto la vista vio quien era … era Cedric, el sonrio y levanto a la gata en sus manos.

-Hola tu eres la gatita de snape… ¿Qué haces perdida?.

Ella asintió, y se sonrojo un poco, pero se asusto al oir la voz de los gemelos.

-Esa gata debe estar por aquí George.

-Mira allí esta la tiene diggory

-Danos esa gata.

-No lo hare, esa es la gata de Snape.

-Te la quitaremos por la fuerza.

George, Fred, Cedric sacaron su varita, pero Cedric fue mas rápido y de un experiamus los desarmo y los lanzo lejos el salió corriendo con Amelia mientras que ellos se escondieron en la biblioteca.

-Estaremos aquí hasta que estemos seguros, Amelia asintió, y se acosto en una de las mesas donde estaban muchos libros, el se sento frente a ella y le acariciaba el lomo, estuvieron asi hata que Amelia vio un libro que llamo su atención y salto.

-Mrrrrr- _por que no se me ocurrió antes._

-¿Te sucede algo?- Le pregunto Cedric.

Ella le mordió la manga de su túnica y lo jaloneaba hacia donde ella estaba.

-Ya voy, ya voy espera ¿Qué deseas?.

Ella le señalo con la pata el libro.

-¿Legeremancia? ¿Quieres que use legeremancia contigo?

Ella asintió.

-Esta bien la usare, quizás tenga algo que decirme… LEGEREMIS.

Cedric se adentro en la cabeza de Amelia y vio algo,… _Cedric soy yo Amalia Snape_. Luego el salió de su cabeza y temblaba nervioso.

-¿Amelia? Eres Amelia.

Ella asintió, Cedric solo atino en abrazarla pero se separo, ya que no sabia que Amelia sabia lo que sentía, ella le puso la pata en el hombro y le pidió que usara legeremancia de nuevo.

-LEGEREMIS.

-_Yo también te amo Cedric._

Cedric Sonrio ella sabia lo que sentía y el era correspondido Amelia se acerco a el y poso su hocico en la boca de Cedric y le beso, el le beso igual luego paso algo que los sorprendió… la gata estaba brillando luego todo paso rápido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Amelia había recobrado su forma Humana.

-Soy yo de nuevo.

Cedric la observo era Amelia la misma Amelia de tez casi palida igual que su padre cabellos lisos negros con unos ojos marrones preciosos con su uniforme de syltherin, el la abrazo.

-Si eres tu, eres tu- el la abrazo y la observo y la beso en los labios, ella correspondía a su beso y paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y el la tomaba de la cintura para profundizar mas su beso el puso la frente de el con la frente de ella.

-Me alegro que estes bien, me tenias preocupado.

-yo también estaba preocupada si jamás volvían a verme, Cedric tengo que ir a decir que estoy aquí mi papa esta tan preocupado.

Mientras que en el gran salón Albus y Severus peleaban con todos los alumnos, hasta que albus puso su varita en su garganta para que pareciera megáfono.

-SILENCIOOOOO

Todos los alumnos se cayaron.

-Debo decirles que su comportamiento ha dejado mucho que desear asi que los 100 puntos no se les dara a nadie.

Todos estallaron en.

-NO ES JUSTO.

-SILENCIOOOO… que anden por todo Howgrats arrancando las cosas negras y marrones, eso no encontrara a la señorita Snape asi que a partir de hoy deben solo enseñarme las cosas negras y marrones que hayan encontrado.

-Longbottom este hongo no es la señorita Snape y es venenoso vaya a la enfermería.

Asi pasaron todos los alumnos.

-Ninguno encontró a Amelia.

Hasta que escucharon que se abrió una puerta.

-Profesor Dumboldore, Profesor Snape.

-Si señor Diggori

-Papa.

Severus al escuchar papa volteo su mirada y allí estaba ella su hija era ella, su hijita su princesa era ella al fin estaba frente a el

-AMELIA.

Ella se lanzo sobre su padre cuando sintió el abrazo de su padre lloro.

-Eres tu papa, eres tu.

-Si pequeña soy yo gracias al cielo estas bien, no llores princesa ¿Dónde estabas?

-A tu lado- ella sonrio

-¿a mi lado?

-Si, los gemelos Weasley me convirtieron en gato.

-La gatita.

-Si Cedric me encontró cuando los gemelos quisieron lanzarme una bombarda en el pasillo de la biblioteca.

El solo observo con molestia a los gemelos.

-¿Pero como hiciste para ser humana?

Cedric y Amelia se sonrojaron,

-Bueno…yo… cedric…

-Profesor.

-Si señor diggory

-Amo a su hija, y ella a mi.

El se quedo con la boca abierta para luego recuperarse y sonrier.

-Ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta, bienvenido a mi familia Cedric.

Albus solo sonrio- La fuerza del amor, en ese caso los 100 puntos.

-Profesor Dumboldore.

-Si señorita Snape.

-Lo discuti con Cedric y todas las casas me ayudaron asi que creo que deberían de ser para todos no cree.

-Me encanta su actitud señorita 25 puntos para todas las casas.

Cuando escucharon un retumbo.

-¿Qué fue eso?.

-El pilar de la torre de astronomía.

-QUEEEE EL PENSADERO DE MI MAMA.

Amelia, severus, albus y cedric subieron hasta la torre allí estaba el pilar casi iba a desmoronarse.

-Severus nosotros somos muy altos para entrar por la ranura que se hizo allí solo Amelia y Cedric podrán entrar.

-Demonios, Cedric cuidala.

-Si señor, vamos Amelia.

Iban tomados de la mano hasta que pudieron llegar al pilar casi estaba por caerse.

-Alli esta el pensadero intentare subirme.

Albus y Severus solo observaban por la ventana de la torre.

-Mira severus allí esta Amelia.

Cuando Amelia subió con su varita.

-ACCIO.

Y el pensadero fue a dar a sus manos cuando la estructura cedió.

-AAAAAAH CEDRIC.

-AMELIA, RAPIDO MI MANO TOMALA.

La estructura cada vez cedia mas.

-Albus se va a caer tengo que.

-No severus si lanzas algun hechizo para poder entrar la estructura cedera mas tenemos que confiar en cedric.

-AMELIA TU MANO.

Amelia le dio la mano.

-Eso amor ahora intentare subirte-, pero la estructura cedia mas y mas.

-Cedric suéltame.

-QUE?

-SUELTAME O TE CAERAS.

-NO ME PIDAS ESO AMELIA, NO LO HARE.

La estructura termino cediendo y ambos cayeron Cedric abrazo a Amelia.

-AAAAAAH.

-AHHHHHH.

-AMELIAAAAA NOOOOOO- Grito severus, pero vio un brillo azul y la mano de Albus extendida.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Les abri un portal al mundo Muggle es lo único que pude hacer no se en parte cayeron pero están a salvo, y no te preocupes Amelia sabe ese Hechizo yo se lo enseñe es el mismo que te enseñe a ti.

-¿Se lo enseñaste?¿Por que?

-El dia que desapareció le comunique que cuando decida retirarme tu seras el director, y ella será la maestra de DCAO.

-Mi hija maestra de DCAO

-Orgulloso,

-Mucho, pero espero que este bien.

-Lo estará hijo.

Fin del capi.

¿Adonde habran caído Cedric y Amelia? Eso lo veremos en el capitulo 9 gracias por reviews y gracias por los buenos deseos acerca de mi pierna me siento mejor aunque aun me duele pero se que con el tiempo mejorara gracias AVADA KEDABRA A NAGINI jajajajaa no me gusto que Snape muriera xD llore mucho mas aun cuando vi sus recuerdos en la peli


	9. En otra Epoca

Hola a todos aquí vengo con el capitulo 9 me da abasto por que solo paso en la cama con el yeso y la verdad eso me ha ayudado a pensar para este capi se me ocurrió a las YA jajajajaja espero que les guste, gracias por los reviews :D son muy aceptados.

Capitulo 9: En otra época.

Solo sintió que cayeron y lo único que sintió ante de desmayarse fue que cayeron en hierba y luego todo fue oscuro.

Se despertó con los rayos del sol dando en su cara, en su cabeza empezó a aflorar sus recuerdos… estaba en el pilar de la torre de astronomía intentando recuperar el pensadero de su madre ella observo su mano allí estaba el pensadero sano y salvo, luego vino otro recuerdo el pilar cedió y ella y cedric cayeron.

-Cedric.

A Amelia se le subieron los colores estaba encima de Cedric se levanto rápidamente, el seguía inconsciente, estaba sangrando de la ceja, ella también no estaba bien también sangraba un poco de la cabeza y intento levantarse y no pudo caminar se había torcido el tobillo en la caída, se sento al lado de Cedric a observarlo intento descifrar que había ocurrido, cuando cayeron solo vio al profesor dumboldore levantar su mano y luego un destello azul los inundo.

-Nos abrió un portal al mundo muggle pero ¿Adonde estamos?.

Tambien empezó a recordar cuando el profesor le enseño ese Hechizo.

Flashback.

-Bien Amelia te ha salido a la perfección, transportaste ese jarron al mundo Muggle pero ahora recuerda ese Hechizo únicamente lo saben ciertos magos, no es un hechizo para cualquiera, y únicamente funciona cuando hay luna llena.

Fin del flashback.

Amelia siguió sentada en la hierba.

-"Ayer hubo Luna llena… eso quiere decir que hoy no… tendría que esperar hasta la próxima luna llena para activar el traslator".

En eso Cedric empezaba a despertarse.

-Cedric ¿Estas bien?.

-Amelia ¿Tu estas bien?... ¿Qué paso adonde estamos?.

-No lo se Cedric, ¿Recuerdas que paso?.

-Si tu y yo nos caimos de la torre de astronomía.

-El profesor dumboldore nos abrió un portal al mundo Muggle pero no se adonde estamos, no recuerdo nada de esto, bueno jamás he estado en el mundo Muggle.

-¿Jamas habías venido?.

-No, conoces a mi padre Cedric los Muggle le dan cosa, y a ti ¿Te parece familiar?.

Cedric se puso nervioso, y se sonrojo.

-No me digas ¿tu tampoco habías venido?

-no.

Ella rodo sus ojos.

-Bueno quedarnos aquí no nos ayudara, además el hechizo que uso dumboldore me lo enseño a mi y es uno de los especiales de el pero solo un detalle solo funciona en luna llena.

-Pero ayer hubo luna llena

-eso quiere decir que tenemos que esperar hasta la próxima, tenemos que empezar aaah.

Ella intento caminar pero recordó su tobillo lastimado.

-¿Qué paso Amelia?.

-Me torci el tobillo cuando caimos.

-Yo te ayudo- El le la cargo y ella paso su brazo alrededor de su cuello Cedric la observo y la beso en los labios.

-Te amo Amelia, no hubiera sabido que hacer si te caias tu sola.

-Yo también te amo Cedric, Gracias por cuidarme de caer.

Ellos empezaron a caminar observando todo a su alrededor, era extraño no habían coches, ni casa nada hasta que alguien los detuvo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto un hombre con una vestimenta extraña con sombrero y un traje nunca antes visto iba acompañado de una joven pero ese hombre era parecido a.

-¿Papa?.

-¿Perdone Señorita?.

-Lo lamento señor lo confundi con otra persona.

-Bien, Soy el Coronel Christopher Brandon y ella es mi esposa Marianne Brandon Dashwood.

-"Christopher Brandon, Marianne ¿Dónde he escuchado esos nombres? No puede ser pero si es estamos en la época de 1700 y es ese libro que mi padre me lee Sensatez y sentimientos".

-Mi nombre es Cedric Diggory y ella es mi Novia Amelia Snape.

-¿Novia?- Pregunto Marianne y vio a su esposo.

-No se de que hablan querida.

-Soy su prometida coronel Brandon.

-oh hablan de eso, muy bien es un placer conocerlos pero ¿Se encuentran bien?

-Algo asi tuvimos un pequeño accidente coronel y Amelia se torcio el tobillo.

-Entonces permítannos llevarlos a la casa para que puedan descansar- Dijo Marianne.

Siguieron caminando El coronel se ofreció a ayudar a Cedric a cargar a Amelia, el no se negó y se lo agradeció ella se sentía muy a gusto ese hombre era tan pareció a su papa.

-"Debe ser su versión Muggle".

-¿De donde vienen? Esa ropa es algo extraña.

-Venimos de muy lejos señor, y de donde venimos usamos este tipo de ropa.

-Ya veo … ¿Qué llevas en la mano pequeña?.

-Es un colgante señor lo cuido mucho era de mi madre.

-¿Dónde esta tu madre ahora?- le pregunto Marianne.

-Murio Señora Brandon, murió en un ataque que hubo a nuestro pueblo, murió protegiéndome.

-Lo lamento tanto.

-Muchas gracias Señora Brandon.

-Dime Marianne querida, Christopher ¿Qué te parece si la llevamos a barton cottage? Estamos cerca quizás betsy pueda preparar una compresa fría para la señorita Snape.

-quizas tengas razón.

Llegaron a barton cottage y la señora Dashwood les abrió la puerta.

-Mi querida Marianne que bueno que vienes, coronel Brandon ¿Quién es esa chica tan encantadora?

-Su nombre es Amelia Snape el es su prometido Cedric Diggory tuvieron un pequeño accidente y la señortia Snape se torcio el tobillo.

-Oh siéntele en el sofá, Margaret pidele a betsy que prepare una compresa.

-Si mama.

En eso el coronel Brandon, Marianne y la señora Brandon salieron al jardín a llamar a elionor y a su esposo Edward.

-Amelia ¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Mi prometida?.

-Cedric estamos en al época de 1700 recuerdo a estas personas son de un libro que mi padre me lee "Sensatez y sentimientos" en esta época la palabra novia no existe si no que es un compromiso.

-Te entiendo- El le acariciaba la cabeza, el le palpo el tobillo- no esta roto Amelia.

-Cedric tendremos que tener cuidado, tendremos que deshacernos de nuestras túnicas por ahora, no vamos a poder usar magia,

-Lo se, pero vamos a estar aquí un mes hasta la luna llena ¿No hay otro hechizo?.

-Solo este es mas fuerte para que nos haiga tirado a otra época Cedric.

-Comprendo.

-Señorita Snape.

-¿Si?.

-Mi nombre es Betsy vengo a ponerle esta compresa… ¿gustan un poco de te?

-Si muchas gracias.

Cuando betsy se fue.

-Cedric… tienes tu estuche.

-Si, guardemos nuestras varitas y el pensadero, cedric lo guardo y lo encogió.

-¿Cómo se siente Señortia Amelia?.

-Muy bien Coronel Brandon muchas gracias.

-Señor Diggory, tenemos una habitación para usted, y otra para la señorita Snape para que puedan descansar y pasar la noche espero que puedan pasar un tiempo con nosotros.

-Nos encantaría Coronel muchas gracias.

-Me alegro escuchar eso, les hemos conseguido ropa para que puedan ponerse comodos.

-Muchas gracias, nuestro plan era pasar un mes en la ciudad y íbamos a conseguir una posada pero cuando veníamos Amelia se tropezó.

-Ya no es necesario que pasen en una posada pueden ser invitados en barton cottage- dijo la señora Dashwood.

-Muchas gracias Señora Dashwood.

Eso estaba bien no estarían solos después de todo.

Fin del capi.

Nota de la autora: no me pude resistir a incluir mi película favorita en el fic Sensatez y sentimientos: esa es mi peli favorita de toda la vida Alan Rickman se ve muy guapo allí lo amo :) :D


	10. La Amigable Señora Jennings

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de ¿Dónde esta Amelia Snape? Ahorita estoy algo apurada estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic para un reto tiene que ser de terror asi que estoy escribiendo y escribiendo para ver como lo dejo espero que cuando lo postee pasen a verlo y voten por mi :)

Capitulo 10: La "Amigable" Señora Jennings

Despues de ambos se fueran a sus habitaciones, Amelia se recostó en su cama y se puso otra compresa fría en el tobillo que muy amablemente le dio la señora Dashwood, se recostó y empezó a pensar.

-"Querido Papa que estaras haciendo en este preciso momento".

En howgrats.

-¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO ALBUS DUMBLEDORE?

-Severus calmate.

-NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME, SABES QUE USASTE ESE HECHIZO Y NO VA A HABER LUNA LLENA EN UN MES, ¿CREES QUE AGUANTARE UN MES SIN AMELIA?

-Soportaste unos días, aguántate unos días mas- le decía relajadamente mientras abria unos empaques de caramelos de limón.

Severus Snape no pudo mas que bufar molesto, sabia que ese viejito chiflado se salía con la suya, siempre se salía con la suya.

-Solamente da clases, ya veras que el tiempo pasara volando, además hay una sorpresa para Amelia cuando venga.

-Sorpresa… ¿Qué sorpresa? ¿Acaso vas a dejar tu vicio a los caramelos de Limon? Eso si seria una Sorpresa, además creo que reeditarían el libro de la historia de Howgrats.

Albus solo lo miro Seriamente, nadie se metia con sus caramelos de limón.

-Esta bien me callo, ¿De que sorpresa hablas?.

-Revise el Hechizo que usaron los gemelos Weasley con Amelia, No lo inventaron ellos, ya lo habían inventado y ese hechizo se hizo principalmente para los que deseaban ser Animago rápidamente asi que.

-¿Amelia es un Animago?

-Si, puede convertirse en esa gatita que te estuvo vigilando.

-Ya veo- Severus fue a la ventana del despacho de Albus- "Querida Amelia ¿Qué haces en este momento?"

En la mañana siguiente Amelia se levanto de su cama aun recordando donde estaba, se levanto con cuidado de la cama aun le dolia el tobillo pero era poco asi que vio uno de los vestidos que le habían ofrecido se metió al baño se aseo y se cambio, se vio al espejo.

-"De verdad que estos vestidos son hermosos".

(TOC TOC TOC).

-Si.

-Soy yo Amelia.

Abrio la puerta para ver a un Cedric muy guapo, El coronel le había prestado algunas de sus prendas cuando era joven estaban en perfecto estado, y se miraba bien vestia un pantalón color negro, y una pulcra camisa color azul marino mas unas botas de cuero.

-Buenos días Cedric.

-Buenos Amelia, wow linda.

-Tu también estas muy guapo Cedric.

-Gracias, la señora Dashwood nos espera alla abajo para desayunar ya llego el coronel y su esposa y también la señorita Elionor y su esposo Edward.

-Si vamos,

Cedric le dio un bordon que Marianne se lo había prestado, y bajaron a desayunar.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Señorita Amelia esperamos que se sienta mejor del tobillo.

-Si, Señora Dashwood muchas gracias las compresas me han funcionado muy bien.

-Me alegra mucho, por favor pasen por aquí tenemos invitados para desayunar.

Ellos salieron al Jardin y se encontraron con muchas personas.

-Buenos días señorita Amelia, Joven Diggory.

-Buenos días Coronel Brandon.

-Señorita Amelia, espero que se sienta mejor.

-Si Coronel, muchas gracias

Se sentaron a desayunar después del desayuno se escucho un grito.

-MIS QUERIDOS PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, ESPERO NO LLEGAR TARDE PARA CONOCER A NUESTROS INVITADOS.

-No señora Jennings, llega a tiempo ellos son nuestros invitados, El es el Joven Cedric Diggory y su prometida la Señorita Amelia Snape, ella es la Señora Jennings es nuestra vecina.

-Es un placer Señora Jennings-

-El placer es mio mis queridos, pero hermosa es la señorita Amelia, Es usted muy afortunado Joven Cedric díganme ¿Cuándo se casan?

Eso hizo que Cedric se atrangantara con su te, Amelia rodo su ojos queriendo ver hacia otro lado "pero si es que es idéntica al libro".

-No me digan que aun no han puesto fecha, no deben tardarse, y yo les ayudare.

-No señora Jennings no hay necesidad… nosotros hemos llevado despacio nuestro compromiso- Decia Nerviosamente Amelia.

-Querida mia, no deben ocultar su afecto o si coronel, ¿Qué opina usted?.

-Bueno señora Jennings hay que entender un poco a los jóvenes no cree.

-Tonterias, ya vera señorita Amelia los tendre casados antes de 3 semanas.

-Señora Jennings es mejor que dejemos a los jóvenes respirar- Decia Elionor y Marianne.

La conversación termino con un Cedric palido y una Amelia con la sangre en las mejillas de la vergüenza.

-¿Estas bien Cedric?-

-¿Qué si estoy bien? Pero ¿Qué le pasa a Esa señora?.

-No tengo idea.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntar algo asi?

-Cedric calma.

Bajaron a la sala muy despacio para ver si la Señora Jennings estaba allí, solo estaba el Coronel sentado en el sofá.

-La señora Jennings No esta, ya se fue pueden bajar.

-Gracias Coronel.

-Lamento mucho lo de la Señora Jennings ella es un tanto, emocionada a los compromisos siempre quiso hacerla de casamentera.

-No se preocupe Coronel, ella es "Amigable", solo espero que no intente mas intentar casarnos.

-Creame señorita Amelia lo hara.

-Ah, no pero no vamos a sucumbir no podemos de todas formas, ¿Verdad Cedric?.

-No, aun no, si me caso con ella sin que su padre este aquí me matara con ava… me matara con mucho enojo.

-No seas exagerado mi padre es muy tranquilo… solo lo extraño mucho.

-Ya llegaremos con el Amelia no te preocupes.

-Gracias Cedric.

Fin del capitulo.

Espero que les haiga gustado ya ven la señora Jennings siempre de Casamentera. jajajaajajaja


	11. La desilusión

Capitulo 11: La desilusión

Habian pasado ya 2 semanas desde que habían caído al mundo Muggle, ya solo faltaban 2 semanas mas para que Amelia pudiera usar ese Hechizo de vuelta, ya Amelia se encontraba mejor de su tobillo ya no le dolia los remedios que el coronel le había dado le habían servido de maravilla, para fortuna de ella y de Cedric la señora Jennigs había ido a Londres y no se la habían topado pero estaban seguros que volveria tarde o temprano, Amelia hizo un gesto de desagrado igual que hacia su padre en clases cuando la señora Jennigs le había dicho que le traería un vestido de novia.

-_Que señora, no puede dejarnos en paz, No le basta que tiene a sus molestas hijas casadas además ya el coronel me había comentado los problemas que habían causado sus comentarios a las hijas de la señora Dashwood, pero se les mira felices._

Amelia decidió bajar tal vez Cedric ya se había despertado, se aseo y se cambio cuando bajo se encontró con el coronel.

-Buenos Dias Coronel

-Buenos días Amelia ¿Has dormido bien?

-Si Coronel, Muchas gracias los remedios que me dio me sirvieron mucho en el tobillo

-Me alegro.

-¿Cedric ya bajo?

-Si, esta en el Jardin, la señora Jeggins volvió de Londres esta mañana, vino con su sobrina.

Amelia salió al jardín para sorprenderse Cedric estaba hablando con una chica idéntica a.

-_CHO CHANG… ESA CHICA SE PARECE A CHO CHANG._

-OOOOH QUERIDA AMELIA.

-Hola señora Jeniggs, que bueno es verla de vuelta.

-Muchas gracias mi querida, quiero prensentarte a alguien, ella es mi sobrina, Samantha.

-Hola es un placer Señorita Snape.

-Es un placer Señorita Samantha, veo que ya conoce a mi prometido.

-Si es una persona muy agradable, tiene usted mucha suerte.

-Gracias- Amelia hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no enfadarse, esa no era Cho pero era su versión muggle y podía ser igual- Creo que ire a saludar a las señora Dashwood.

-Si claro señorita.

Cedric puedo observar claramente que Amelia estaba molesta asi que se disculpo de Samantha y se levanto donde estaba Amelia.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si.

-Eso no es verdad… ¿Te molesto La señorita Samantha?

-Un poco….. ¿Qué no ves que es la versión muggle de Cho Chang

-Si Amelia, lo se… pero no tienes por que estar celosa, solo tengo ojos para ti.

-¿Celosa? ¿yo Celosa? No Cedric no estoy Celosa

-Amelia…

-Si esta bien … estoy celosa y mucho…!

-No te preocupes- Cedric se percato que no hubiera nadie la tomo de la cintura y la beso.

Para el desayuno, estaban todos reuinidos, La señora Jeniggs no paraba de hablar del vestido de novia que le había comprado a Amelia y que esperaba que lo ocupara, Amelia solo observaba su jugo de naranja que en ese momento le pareció sumamente interesante en eso hablo la sobrina de la señora Jennigs.

-Creo que Cedric se mirara muy bien con traje de gala.

Amelia al escuchar lo que decía solo apretaba el vaso de jugo, agradecia A Merlin que los vasos no fueran de vidrio, si no de madera por que si no lo hubiera roto en mil pedazos, en eso Samantha volvió a hablar.

-Cedric, me han comentado que eres muy bueno nadando.

-Asi es.

-¿Puedes enseñarme? Veras que no se nadar.

-Seguro Señorita le enseñare si quiere podemos comenzar hoy mismo, hace un esplendido dia para estar en el lago.

-Perfecto.

Amelia no lo podía creer, esa chica haciéndose la que no sabia nadar, otra cosa para agradecerle a Merlin, no tenia varita si no le hubiera lanzando un crucio o mejor un Avada Kedrava, agradeció que el desayuno paso y se fue a su habitación a dejar que se le pasara el enojo, o mejor el ataque de celos, Despues de esperar un rato Cedric ya se había ido iria al lago a ver como iban las clases de natación, se cambio a unas ropas mas comodas y bajo y salió al lago, mientras en el lago estaba Cedric y Samantha.

-Ves, lo estas haciendo bien.

-Eres un excelente maestro.

-No es para tanto.

-¿Cuánto llevas de compromiso con Amelia?

-Un tiempo, La quiero mucho.

-¿Enserio? Y si algun dia te enamoras de alguien mas ¿Se lo dirias?

-Bueno… Si se lo diría pero es imposible ella es la mujer que amo, la he amado siempre.

Cedric estaba frente a Samantha estaba de espaldas a la orilla, Samantha pudo divisar que alguien se acercaba era Amelia… esa era su oportunidad, asi que casi de repente beso a Cedric, Cedric se quedo sorprendido, Amelia Puedo ver todo Cedric besaba a Samantha, se le revolvió todo y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, Cedric inmediatamente se quito a Samantha y se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como Amelia salía corriendo del lugar.

-AMELIAAAAAAA ESPERA POR FAVOR AMELIA- Pero no le escucho, Cedric se volvió a Samantha, ella puso una mano en su hombro.

-QUITA TU MANO DE ALLI, NO TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR.

Cedric se salió del agua, se seco el cuerpo lo mas rápido que pudo y salió corriendo para alcanzar a Amelia, Amelia llego a la casa por suerte estaba sola, entro al cuarto de Cedric, abrió su estuche y saco su varita y el pensadero de su mama, salió de allí y se encerro en su habitación.

-_Como pude ser tan estúpida en creerle, Se nota que aun ama a Cho Chang, Amelia Snape eres una tonta, tonta, tonta, ahora estoy aquí y no tengo a nadie para desahogarme papa te extraño… será que… no pierdo nada con probar- _Tomo su varita- _Expecto Patronum- _una mariposa monarca salió de su varita y hubo un destello azul como que se trasporto al otro lado- _Funciono._

En howgrats.

Severus Snape estaba en su clase de DCAO estaba mas insoportable para los alumnos… quitando puntos y castigando.

-LONGBOTTOM… ESE ATAQUE NO SE HACE ASI, ¿CUANDO VA APRENDER? GRYFINDOR 20 PUNTOS MENOS- Cuando termino la clase- YA ME ABURRIERON VAYANSE- Todos salieron de inmediato, se tumbo en su silla y se llevo las manos a la cara- _Amelia, Amelia, Amelia- _Cuando de repente un patronum entro UNA MARIPOSA MONARCA- El patronus de mi niña pudo enviarme un patronum.

El mensaje no le alentaba su hija había estado llorando, Decia que le extrañaba y que lo necesitaba ya que no se la estaba pasando bien.

-Amelia- Tomo su varita- EXPECTO PATRONUM- Severus le envio un patronum.

Amelia estaba tirada en su cama cuando por su ventana entro el patronus de su papa.

"_Pequeña recibi tu patronus ¿Qué te pasa mi niña? ¿Por qué no te la pasa bien? Yo también te extraño pero tienes a Diggory ¿Recuerdas? Oh ¿No te la pasas bien por la culpa de el? Si te ha hecho algo lo voy a torturar, Si quieres contármelo espero tu patronus es bueno escuchar tu voz pequeña pero hazlo con precaucion que los muggle no se den cuenta te amo"._

Eso le alegro el dia a Amelia, aunque aun le dolia lo que le hizo Cedric.

Cedric entro a la casa a toda prisa, ya estaban el Coronel allí.

-Coronel ¿ha visto a Amelia?

-No, Si no estaba contigo tal vez esta en su habitación

Cedric subió y intento abrir la puerta.

(TOC TOC TOC)

-Amelia abre la puerta.

-Dejame sola Cedric vete.

-Amelia, Abre no es lo que parece.

-¿Ah no? Yo lo vi todo Cedric asi que dejame, solo dejame sola, dejame en paz.

Todos escucharon desde abajo El coronel ya sospechaba conocía la reputación de la Samantha, Cedric bajo derrotado se sento en el sofá de la casa.

-Cedric no terminamos las lecciones.

-Alejate no quiero que te me acerques.

Pasaron 20 minutos y Amelia iba a bajar necesitaba aclarar sus ideas fuera de la casa, bajo las escaleras Cedric se paro.

-Amelia escuchame por favor.

-Dejame sola Cedric ¿si?

Amelia salió de la casa, Cedric la iba a seguir pero el Coronel Brandon se lo impidió.

-Lo mejor es que la dejes sola, yo ire muy cerca de ella, si pasa alguna situación peligrosa, y si me lo permite hablare con ella.

Asi el coronel fue detrás de Amelia.

Fin del capitulo.

¿Podra el Coronel poder hablar con Amelia? ¿Perdonara Amelia A Cedric? ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Qué lo perdone o no?


	12. El consuelo del Coronel

Hola lamento por perderme casi un mes pero he estado algo ocupada detesto perderme tanto tiempo :( pero estuve ocupadísima pero he estado pensando algo jajajaja xD.

Capitulo 12: El consuelo del Coronel.

El coronel Brandon iba detrás de Amelia, ella solamente caminaba con la cabeza baja y a veces se limpiaba las lagrimas que le brotaban, el coronel no sabia por que pero sentía la necesidad de proteger a esa niña, nunca había sentido nada parecido con nadie ni si quiera con Beth la hija de Elisa, pero Amelia no sabia por que simplemente no lo sabia, no sabia que era lo que le atraía de Amelia le atraía como… como… como si fuera su hija… cuando se entero de lo que sucedió con Cedric y Samantha sintió unos deseos inusitados de golpear a Cedric pero sabia que no debía además Cedric ya le había comentado lo que Samantha hizo asi que solamente le quedaba consolar a Amelia, El coronel solo recordaba como la tristeza lo consumía cuando la señoria Marianne no correspondía sus sentimientos cuando el señor Willghoby ( n/a no me acuerdo como se escribe además me caia mal xP ¿a quien no?) al ver como ella era feliz con Willghoby sentía como su corazón se despedazaba, pero algo tenia bien en claro no dejaría que sucediera con Amelia, por que sentía esa necesidad de tenerla protegida aunque no sabia por que pero la iba a proteger.

Amelia solo caminaba no sabia adonde iria a parar, pero debía dejar pasar su enojo, tal vez arreglaría las cosas con Cedric pero sabia que debía calmarse, Su enojo no era de por si bueno lo había heredado de su padre, sabia que si hablaba con Cedric estando cegada por sus celos y la ira y llegaba esa chica Samantha seria capaz de olvidarse que estaba en el mundo muggle y torturarla y lanzarle un Avada pero no debía hacerlo si usaba magia estarían Cedric y ella en lios y capaz los expulsaban de Howgrats y no quería eso, y no podía mandarle un patronus a su padre ya que sabia que no estaba sola había sentido la presencia del Coronel hace rato que la estaba siguiendo, seguro no quería dejarla sola, aunque quería estar sola agradecia que el coronel estuviera siguiendo ya que sentía que el coronel era su padre.

-_Quizas tienen la misma alma- _Penso Amelia para si.

De pronto Amelia se detuvo y volteo su cuerpo para quedar enfrente del coronel.

-Señorita Amelia.

-Hola Coronel.

-¿Sabias que te estaba siguiendo?

-Si, pero quería calmarme un poco antes de poder hablarle la verdad estaba algo dolida con lo que paso en la mañana.

-Lo se, eso le pasa a cualquiera, a mi me paso una vez.

-¿De verdad coronel?- aunque Amelia sabia a que se refería no quería decirle que lo había leído en un libro.

-¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos? Asi podemos hablar y te calmas un poco.

-Si me parece bien.

Amelia y el coronel habían encotrado un arroyo y se sentaron, Amelia se quito los zapatos y metió los pies en el agua, El coronel imito lo mismo.

-Esta muy relajante aquí- susurraba Amelia.

-Este arroyo lo conocen como El arroyo de los sentimientos, aquí viene la gente a tirar sus penas o sus preocupaciones… Amelia lo que tu sientes ya lo he sentido, sabes antes de hacer a Marianne mi esposa, ella había estado enamorada de otra persona.

-¿usted ya estaba enamorado en ese entonces coronel?

-Si, me enamore de ella en el dia que la conoci tocando el piano, esa canción tan hermosa weep you no more sad fountains.

Amelia inconscientemente empezó a tararear la canción.

- Weep you no more, sad fountains;  
What need you flow so fast?  
Look how the snowy mountains  
Heav'n's sun doth gently waste.  
But my sun's heav'nly eyes  
View not your weeping  
That now lies sleeping,  
Softly, softly, now softly lies sleeping.

El coronel se habia quedado asombrado viendola

-¿la conoces?

-Si, mi madre solia cantármela

-Esa es la canción que me enamoro de Marianne, aunque al parecer yo no le resulte muy interesante después de varios días ella tuvo un percance en el campo se torcio el tobillo y apareció ese caballero resulto ser todo lo que Marianne soñaba guapo, joven y romantico amante de sonetos de Shakespeare asi que sin mas se enamoro de esa persona.

-Debio ser terrible para usted Coronel.

-Si, de hecho lo fue solo los miraba reian pasaban tiempo juntos hasta que un dia hize un picnic y descubri todo, no entrare en detalles ya que son muy largos.

-Esta bien coronel- a Amelia no le molesto ya que ya lo sabia.

-Descubri que el señor Willghoby solo había jugado con ella, Solo la quería por dinero y por ciertos Codigos de conducta que el rompió lo desheredaron y dejo a Marianne con el corazón roto y busco a alguien con dinero- Amelia solo escuchaba con atención y se sorprendia.

-Debio ser muy duro para la señorita Marianne, Es lo mismo que sentí con Cedric hace un tiempo.

-¿En serio?

-Si, de donde venimos había un baile de navidad, en ese entonces ya estaba enamorada de Cedric aunque nunca había expresado mis sentimientos espere a que me invitara pero invito a alguien mas.

El coronel puso su mano en la cabeza de Amelia y la acaricio.

-aunque luego supe que el estaba enamorado de mi, eso me hizo muy feliz, aunque ahora no se que pensar acerca de lo que paso esta mañana- En eso ella volvió a agachar la cabeza y las lagrimas brotaban de nuevo.

El Coronel al ver que se ponía triste de nuevo la tomo de la barbilla y la hizo verle.

-Olle Amelia debes saber que Cedric te ama en serio.

-Pero, el…

-Debo comentarte algo querida… Samantha es igual que … Willghoby le gusta inestabilizar la relación de las personas, Cedric me conto todo, El la estaba enseñando a nadar y el estaba de espaldas y Samantha al ver que tu venias le beso.

-¿Ella le beso?

-Si, Ella le beso de sorpresa y el la aparto de inmediato.

Ella solo miraba al agua tratando de asimilar lo que el Coronel la había dicho.

-Yo tengo la culpa Coronel, mis celos me segaron en ese momento.

-No querida no tienes la culpa de nada fue algo natural, ¿hablaras con Cedric?

-Si, solo ¿podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que me calme un rato?

-Claro.

Ella abrazo al Coronel, y solo lloro un poco hasta que se calmo, El coronel se sentía tan bien ante este cuadro en verdad sentía que como si Amelia fuera su hija, ella estuvo asi hasta que se quedo dormida el coronel la vio y sonrio decidió levantarse y cargarla y empezó a caminar hasta la casa.

Todos en Barton Cottage estaban expectantes esperando al Coronel y Amelia mas que todo Cedric, cuando Marianne los diviso.

-Alli vienen.

Cedric salió y solo vio que el Coronel traia cargada a Amelia.

-Coronel Brandon ¿Qué paso? ¿ella esta bien?

-Si, Cedric esta bien, solo que lloro hasta quedarse dormida, la llevare a su cuarto, pude hablar con ella se calmo un poco, solo tenemos que esperar a ver que decidirá.

Asi el coronel la llevo hasta su dormitorio y la dejo en la cama, le quito el cabello que le caia en la cara y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Descansa pequeña.

Y ella susurro para si

-_Te quiero papa._

Fin del capitulo.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿no es tierno el Coronel? A mi me encanta el Coronel Brandon de por si Sensantez y sentimientos es mi película Favorita lo amo ahora un llamado a los lectores y a los que siguen la historia ¿Desean un poco de sevmione (Snape, Hermione) ¿algun deseo en especial? Acepto sugerencias :D por cierto AL FIN ME QUITARON EL MOLESTO YESO SOY LIBRE :D asi que espero sus review :)


	13. Las pesadillas de Snape

Hola amantes de Severus Snape igual que yo :D bueno hoy estuve un poquitín aburrida asi que decidi intentar escribir un capi nuevo :P no se si les encantara pero tal vez puede ser acepto crucios, Avadas, pero solo… lo único que pido es que no le pidan a sevi que se enoje conmigo :D y no le digan a Voldemort donde vivo jajajajaja bueno después de dejar esto empiezo.

Capitulo 13: las pesadillas de snape

Severus Snape caminaba en los oscuros pasillos de Howgrats algo solamente sentía algo no sabia que empezó a escuchar ruidos.

-Papa… Papa ayúdame.

-¿Amelia? ¿Dónde estas?

-Papa… Papa… AYUDAME POR FAVOR.

-Amelia.

Entro al cuarto donde provenían los ruidos para ver.

-Hola severus.

-Lord… Lord… Voldemort

-Asi es… creo que la conoces ¿verdad? Tu hija.

-S..s..si

-Papa

-Severus, al ser ella tu hija debo saber que es como tu… la quiero en nuestro bando pero se rehúsa sabes lo que hago con lo que se me oponen.

-No mi lord… por favor no la mate.

-Muy tarde… Nagini Matala.

Nagini empezaba a morder a Amelia.

-NOOOOOOOO

Severus se despertó sobresaltado sudando.

-Una Pesadilla… una Maldita pesadilla.

Solo se tomo la cabeza y volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, los recuerdos de ese dia volvían, como el miraba impotente como el señor tenebroso intentaba matar a su hija gracias a Merlin que Albus la salvo extrayéndole el veneno de las mordidas de Nagini de repente solo vio una luz verde en su despacho era Albus.

-Hola hijo, Tus gritos se escucharon hasta mi despacho ¿estas bien?

-Si, tuve una pesadilla.

-¿La misma?

-Si, Cuando el señor tenebroso intento matar a Amelia, no logro borrar esos recuerdos tan desagradables.

-Debes Intentarlo Severus, Amelia vivió, solo me preocupa una cosa severus y por eso vine a verte también.

-¿Qué?

-Fue el Hechizo que le enseñe a Amelia, solamente lo ha hecho una vez y es una magia bastante fuerte y probable que se debilite al hacerlo de vuelta asi que necesitare que tengas preparadas pociones.

-Bien… solo prométeme que ella estará bien.

-Ella estará bien te lo prometo, bueno hijo me ire descansa.

-Gracias Albus lo intentare.

Cuando Albus se hubiese ido fue a su escritorio y vio la foto que se había tomado con Amelia cuando Potter derroto a Voldemort, El abrazando a su Hija a la Salida de San Mungo.

-_Se que pronto te vere pequeña._

Asi que volvió a la cama y tomo una Pocion para no soñar y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Fin del capitulo.

Se que es cortito :D pero crei que la decisión de Amelia no vendría bien en este capi ya que el anterior fue de Amelia hoy es de sevi no se preocupen ya se alegraran ¿Les gusto? Alexza Snape a mi igual yo amo los sevmione ya en uno de los capis agrego un poco ;) nos vemos luego, quizás hoy escriba la decisión de Amelia ya que no tengo nada que hacer en casa, a menos que venga mi papa y me lo impida a veces no se entienden los hobbies pero ni modo hasta la próxima.


	14. La Decisión de Amelia

Hola amigos amantes de Severus Snape ;) aquí vengo con la decisión de Amelia :) solo quiero saber algo y espero que me respondan por Review ¿quieren un final estilo Grey's Anatomy para el final? Osea algo de suspenso osea ¿alguien en el hospital casi a punto de morir? Díganme :D muchas gracias.

Capitulo 14: La decisión de Amelia.

Amelia caminaba alrededor de Howgrats sabia que su padre se reuniría con Voldemort en la casa de los gritos tenia que saberlo todo, todos decían que el era un traidor pero eso no era cierto, ella no lo creía ella confiaba en su padre y sabia que el jamás traicionaría a Albus asi que fue muy despacio para poder estar a las afueras de la casa de los gritos, pero no pudo seguir vio que el trio dorado estaba allí viendo por la ventana ella se acerco a Harry.

-Harry

-Amelia ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a.

Pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz del señor tenebroso.

-_Severus._

_-Mi señor_

_-La varita del sauce no me da todo el poder_

_-La varita solo le obedece a usted_

_-Tu mataste a Dumbuldore Severus eso quiere decir que ella te obedece y si yo te mato._

Amelia al escuchar eso quiso entrar a la casa, pero Harry la detuvo.

-No vayas

-Lo matara Harry dejame ir no dejare que lo mate- Ella estaba al borde de las lagrimas, en su desesperación tomo su varita y hizo un hechizo no verbal.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Un Hechizo que me enseño el profesor Dumbuldore es para proteger.

-_Nagini mata._

Nagini empezó a morder a Snape lo que no se sabia era que el hechizo de Amelia había hecho que el veneno de Nagini se fuera a otra parte, cuando Voldemort creyo haberle matado se fue de allí, los 4 entraron el estaba respirando mas pesadamente.

-A…A… Amelia…

-Papa, resiste no tienes el veneno solo tengo que curar tus heridas.

-P..pe..perdoname cariño Harry recogela- era una lagrima de Snape- Recogela y llevala al pensadero que Amelia vea también, Mi pequeña perdóname

-No, papa resiste vas a estar bien, No te mueras no me dejes sola, ya no tengo a mi mama, no quiero quedarme sin ti, Hermione Hermione tienes una poción dime que tienes una.

Hermione estaba callada también quería llorar, la verdad era que ella estaba Enamorada de Snape desde hace mucho tiempo, se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar al hombre que amaba ni a la hija de este.

-No, Amelia lo lamento no tengo pociones.

-Papa, papa, papa, papa nooo papa.

-_Amelia despierta,_

_-_Papa, no me dejes sola resiste por favor.

-_Amelia despierta._

-Nooo papa.

-DESPIERTA.

Ella se desperto sobresaltada, estaba soñando cuando al fin abrió los ojos el Coronel estaba frente a ella.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si solo fue una pesadilla, ¿Qué hora es coronel?

-Aunque no lo creas dormiste todo un dia, ya es de mañana del dia siguiente.

-¿Desde que hablamos?

-Si, debiste estar muy cansada subi a verte un par de veces.

-Gracias coronel.

-Anda vístete y bajas a desayunar.

-¿Cedric?

-Fue al lago, ha estado pensando desde que volviste ayer

-Hoy hablare con el Coronel, es que de verdad lo amo.

-El también te ama.

Cuando Amelia se hubo vestido bajo junto al coronel cuando iban bajando el coronel llamo su atención.

-¿Sabes? ayer muy de repente se enfermo Samantha

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué le dio?

-La llevaron al hospital los doctores no se lo explican tenia la lengua pegada al paladar

Amelia abrió los ojos muy grandes.

-_Palalingua…- _Pobre de ella no tengo rencores con ella espero que se recupere pronto-

Ella estaba ahogando una risa sabia que Cedric era el culpable de la palalingua de Samantha y estaba feliz eso quería decir que… que- _Aun me ama… o siempre me ha amado._

Desayuno de prisa ya que el Coronel no la dejo irse sin desayunar asi que fue corriendo al lago y allí vio a Cedric estaba sentado a las orillas del lago asi que ella corrió.

-CEDRIC- Y salto sobre el haciendo que los dos cayeran al agua.

SPLASH…! Cuando Cedric reacciono vio que Amelia estaba abrazada a el.

-Perdoname fue demasiado celosa.

-No tu perdóname a mi debi escucharte cuando me advertiste de Samantha.

-Te amo

-yo también te amo.

Cedric se acerco a Amelia y la beso… Cedric tenia una mano en el rostro de Amelia y otra en su cintura mientras que Amelia tenia sus manos alrededor el Cuello de Cedric, se separaron para toma aire el la tenia abrazada por la cintura.

-¿Por qué actuaste asi de pronto?

-Supe lo que hiciste.

-¿Qué?

-La palalingua de Samantha… tu la hiciste ¿Verdad?

-Si

-Se que no te gusta ella jamás le harias daño a una mujer que te guste… o ames.

-Por eso es que jamás seria capaz de hacerte daño

-Lo se…. Jamás pensé en eso.

Cedric enterro su cara el hombro de Amelia y empezó a besarle el cuello ella se volteo y beso sus labios.

-Ya casi se acerca el dia que tengas que hacer el Hechizo.

-Si, no puedo esperar quiero ver a mi papa.

-Ya casi lo veras….

Fin del capitulo.

N/A: Ya ven que ellos volverían, me encanta cuando hacen bromas con palalingua XD es que me resulta gracioso y que mas para demostrarle a tu chica que solo tiene ojos para ella :D ¿les gusto? Espero reviews aaaaah otra cosa subi una historia de Harry Potter para un reto **"EL MISTERIO DE SLEEPY HOLLOW"** léanla y dejen reviews y si pueden voten por mi gracias… y por favor me dicen lo que puse al principio que si les gustaría un final asi tipo Grey's Antomy que alguien este en el hospital a punto de morir es que tengo una idea para el final ¿les gustaría?


	15. ¿Donde esta mi Hija señor Diggory?

Hola Amantes de Severus Snape :D Igual que yo ya traigo el capitulo 15 ;) y casi acabamos por que ya en este capi se acaba su estancia en el mundo Muggle y viene el suspenso chan chan chan ¿Quién será el hospitalizado? Ya lo veremos :D

Capitulo 15: ¿Dónde esta mi Hija señor Diggory?

Amelia despertaba muy emocionada en este dia usaría El hechizo de vuelta por fin iban a volver, por fin lo veria estaba realmente emocionada aunque por otra parte se sentía un poco triste por dejar el mundo Muggle se llevaba tan bien con el coronel, Tocaron a su puerta y eso la saco de sus pensamientos.

(TOC TOC TOC)

-Amelia soy yo Cedric

Ella abrió.

-Hola Cedric buenos días- El la tomo de la cintura y la beso en los labios.

-¿Estas emocionada?

-Si, aunque también voy a extrañar al Coronel Brandon

-Lo se yo igual.

-ayer le prometi que me mantendría en contacto con ellos.

-Pero.

-Hechize el buzon de la casa de los dashwood asi que les escribiremos cartas y aparecerán en el buzon y cuando ellos escriban cartas para nosotros desaparecerán y apareceren en nuestras habitaciones.

-Excelente.

Asi bajaron a desayunar y hablaron muy animadamente con todos incluso se había unido Samantha que ya estaba mejor de la palalingua que le lanzo Cedric.

-En verdad los extrañaremos mucho- Solto de repente El Coronel

-y nosotros también los extrañaremos Coronel- Dijo Amelia

Al Mediodia fueron al Lago Asi pasaron un rato muy ameno con todas las personas hasta que se escucho un grito.

-Christopher- Era Marianne Brandon Venia de su consulta con el doctor.

-Marianne querida que sucede.

-Tengo una noticia, Estoy embarazada.

El coronel sonrio ampliamente y abrazo a su esposa, todos aplaudieron y les dieron la felicitaciones a Marianne y al coronel.

-Felicidades Coronel, Felicidades Marianne.

-Gracias Amelia- El coronel abrazo a la chica- Espero que cuando nazca seas su madrina.

-¿De verdad coronel?

-Si, te mantendré informada.

-Sera un placer coronel.

Asi pasaron un dia increíble, al atardecer ellos tenían que partir y llego el dia de la despedida.

-Bueno mis queridos es hora de despedirnos, es una lastima que no se casaron pero se que si se casan usaras tu vestido ¿verdad querida?-

-Si señora Jennigs se lo promete y cuando nos casemos vendremos aquí.

-GENIAL

-Amelia- empezó el coronel- La verdad fue un placer tenerte aquí querida fueron unos momentos increíbles.

-Gracias coronel jamás lo olvidare y estare en contacto- ella abrazo el coronel el la beso en la cabeza- Cuidate pequeña, Cuidala Cedric

-Lo hare coronel.

Ambos partieron y se fueron a un campo para esperar a que la luna saliera prendieron una pequeña fogata.

-Fue un tiempo increíble ¿No es asi?

-Si.

-Amelia,

-Dime.

-Pense en lo que dijiste y (suspiro) Amelia ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-En serio…. SI

Ellos se besaron ella se recostó en su hombro y vieron que la luna se divisaba.

-Bueno llego la hora el Hechizo es un hechizo no verbal, asi que toma mi mano y activare el traslator.

El tomo su mano y vio mientras ella realizaba en hechizo y activaba el traslator solo sintió como se elevaban y había un brillo azul y solo sintió cuando cayeron y se preocupo al escuchar un gruto agudo de Amelia.

-AAAAAAAAAAH

-Amelia, ¿Qué pasa Amelia?

-Mi….mi…mi… Mano…me quema…

Y se desmayo.

-AMELIA…! AMELIA

Solo sintió un ruido en los arbustos.

-Señor Diggory

-Profesor Dumbuldore algo le pasa a Amelia

-¿Qué?

- Hizo el Hechizo y cuando caimos grito y dijo que le quemaba la mano

El se preocupo sabia lo que eso quería decir la vio y le vio la mano el se agacho abrazo a Amelia y dijo

-Vayase al colegio Señor Diggory- y Dijo- San mungo- desapareció con Amelia.

El Camino hasta El colegio y entro cuando en las escaleras.

-SEÑOR DIGGORY

-P…p..Profesor Snape.

-Volvieron, Volvieron… ¿Dónde esta?- ¿Dónde esta Amelia?

Cedric estaba nervioso.

-Yo… Pues … Ella… El Profesor….

-¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJA SEÑOR DIGGORY?

Cedric estaba en problemas ¿Cómo se lo diría?

Fin del capitulo

N/A: ¿Qué le pasara a Amelia? ¿Qué creen?... Dejen sus apuestas…. Y la que gane se gana un galeón.


	16. la maldicion continua

Hola amantes de severus snape :D aquí vengo con el capitulo 16 al fin sabremos que le pasa a Amelia asi que espero que les guste :D

Capitulo 16: La maldición continua.

-¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJA SEÑOR DIGGORY?

Pregunto de nuevo Severus Snape Cedric estaba palido no sabia que contestar asi que solo solto.

-Esta… Esta… Esta en San Mungo

Severus palideció y solo se recargo en la pared, Cedric asustado lo tomo de los hombros.

-Profesor, Profesor.

En eso pasaba Hermione Granger al ver la situación se asusto.

-¿Qué le pasa al Profesor? Cedric eres tu Regresaron por fin y ¿Amelia donde esta?

-Esta en San mungo.

-Suelteme señor Diggory debo ir a San mungo

-Yo ire también profesor.

-Ire también.

-¿Usted Granger?

-Amelia también es mi amiga profesor- Ella se ruborizo y bajo la mirada eso no paso por alto para Severus Snape quien esbozo una sonrisa.

-_Quizas es mi imaginación pero me ama igual que yo a ella._

Se aparecieron en San mungo y entraron lo mas rápido que pudieron y encontraron a Albus dando los datos de Amelia.

-Tiene 17 años, tipo de sangre B positva.

-¿el padre de la joven Amelia?

-Severus Snape.

Cuando al fin dio todos los datos vio que se asomaban Cedric, Severus y Hermione.

-Severus.

-¿Qué le paso? Dime de una maldita vez que le paso a mi hija me dijiste que.

-Se lo que dije Severus pero no es lo que parece, es algo que debi descifrar pero no lo preví

-¿De que rayos hablas?

-Sientense.

Los 3 obedecieron y se sentaron.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Amelia te salvo en la casa de los gritos?

-Si

-Huzo un Hechizo no verbal que le enseñe para salvar a los seres amados

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Dejame terminar… eso hizo que el veneno no te entrara al cuerpo pero el Veneno no desapareció recuerda que Nagini era un horrocrux y no podía ser vencida por ninguna varita si no solo con la espada gryfindor asi que cuando ella realizo el hechizo el Veneno se paso a la varita de Amelia.

Severus solo rodo los ojos de preocupación y se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-Pero profesor- Empezo Hermione- Todo este tiempo Amelia ha usado su varita sin que le cause daño ¿Cómo es posible?

-Eso señorita Granger es por que no era magia pura, Cuando hoy realizo el Hechizo que le traería a howgrats es de magia pura asi que eso hizo que el veneno saliera de la varita y se pasara a la mano de Amelia.

Severus solo se levanto gritando.

-NOOOOO…! NO ES POSIBLE QUE A MI HIJA LE PASE ESO.

-Severus Calmate.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? La maldición de esa maldita serpiente continua.

-Los medimagos harán lo necesario para salvarla.

En eso un medimago salía de una sala.

-Profesor Dumbuldore

Severus se levanto y se acerco al Medimago.

-¿Cómo esta mi hija?

-Profesor Snape le mentiría si le dijiera que esta bien, El veneno esta bien adherido a la mano de Amelia y se esta empezando a esparcir si no logramos sacarlo morirá, o perderá la mano.

Severus solo volvió a sentarse y a llevarse nuevamente las manos a la cabeza.

-Profesor le juro que haremos lo posible por salvar a Amelia.

El doctor volvió a entrar a la sala antes de que se cerrara la puerta severus se levanto y hecho un vistazo esa imagen lo descompuso por completo, vio a su hija acostada en la camilla mas palida de lo normal casi sin vida y su mano estaba completamente negra por el veneno, solamente se levanto y se fue a la azotea del hospital y allí lloro para que nadie pudiera verlo, sin darse cuenta que una castañita había ido siguiéndolo.

-Amelia, por favor resiste- decía Severus entre sollozos.

Sintio un cuerpo pegado a su espalda abrazandolo sabia quien era y estaba feliz de que hubiera ido siguiéndolo el se volteo hacia ella y viéndola con esos ojos achocolatados que le gustaban la tomo del rostro se acerco a ella y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, ella lo correspondió de inmediato, el profundizo el beso queriendo acceso en la boca de su alumna con su lengua ella le dio acceso a ella asi pasaron hasta que se separaron para tomar aire ella se acomodo en el pecho del profesor y el la tenia abrazada.

-Te amo Severus.

-Yo también la amo Granger.

El la apretó mas a su cuerpo.

-Ya veras que ella estará bien.

-Eso espero, ella es bastante fuerte.

-Ademas que es su hija.

Amelia abria sus ojos muy confundida ¿Qué había pasado? Solo recordaba que habían llegado al mundo mágico de nuevo y le quemo la mano después nada… ¿Dónde estaba?

-Ya desperto.

Ella volteo pero cuando vio…

-Ojo loco… pero tu… no puede ser pero tu estas

-¿muerto? Si lo estoy estas en el mundo de los muertos.

-¿estoy muerta?

-Aun no- luego otra voz la altero.

-Pero si no haces algo pronto lo estaras… quejica.

-Sirus Black.

-Pero esto es muy parecido a San Mungo

-Estas en San Mungo- Otra voz era- Tonks, Remus, a ver ya no quiero sorprenderme mas ¿Cuántos muertos hay en la sala?

-Amelia- Esa voz, era ella

-Mama- Ella corrió a abrazar a su madre- mama eres tu me has hecho mucha falta.

-Lo se querida, pero Sabes que no puedes quedarte aquí

-Pero estoy muerta ¿Verdad?

-Que no lo estas Quejica eres igual a tu padre Quejicus.

-Ya Black no empieces, Amelia mira mi túnica.

-es blanca, la mia es negra

-Asi es aun estas en el paso de muerte aun puedes salvarte si nos dices que paso

-¿Cómo que paso? Lo normal use la varita y luego me quemo la mano.

-No es cierto- Soltaba black- tuviste tiempo para soltar la varita y no lo hiciste te rendiste.

-Eso no es cierto Sirius yo.

-Te rendiste debes decirnos por que… si no dices por que te será imposible salir de aquí y mira moriras muy pronto.

Amelia observo como su túnica desde la punta se hacia blanca.

-Se ira tornando blanca poco a poco.

-No entiendo de que hablan, luche por mi vida.

-No es cierto y lo sabes- Decia Sirius Amelia empezó a caminar hacia otra sala del hospital- Estamos Muertos Quejica y sabemos mas que tu.

Ella llego a la sala de Operaciones de San Mungo en "muerto", se sento allí.

-De nada te servirá quedarte aquí- Soltaba ojo loco estaba recargado en la puerta de la sala.

-ya no importa ¿verdad? Si muero será.

-No continues esa frase quiero seguirla yo… si mueres será doloroso para tu padre, el te ama mas ese chico Cedric.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Lo mismo que te dije Quejica sabemos mucho.

-Canuto deja de molestarla- Soltaba Remus- Amelia creelo que lo que hacemos lo hacemos por tu bien asi que dinos por favor

-Es lo que ya les dije luche por mi vida.

Ella se fue de allí.

-Sera mas difícil de lo que pensé Quejicus la hizo mas obstinada de lo que pensé.

-Debemos hacer algo, esta muy joven para quedarse aquí, ella tiene opción de vida, nosotros no la tuvimos.

Amelia se fue a otro pasillo se acosto en el suelo y solo vio la túnica había subido un poco mas el color blanco.

-Querida,

-Mama.

Amanda se sento a su lado ella se recostó en el hombro de su madre.

-Piensa en tu padre querida, te ama demasiado.

En el mundo de los vivos albus solo miraba como severus caminaba de izquierda a derecha en el pasillo del hospital.

-Severus siéntate, le haras un agujero al piso.

-Dejate de tus bromas.

-No es una broma, la ultima vez que Amelia estuvo en San Mungo le hiciste un agujero al piso y tuve que pagarlo.

El se sento estaba en medio a su lado estaba Hermione que tenia su mano sobre la de el y Albus que estaba comiendo dulces de Limon y solo vio que cedric estaba acostado en el pasillo.

-Joven diggory ¿Qué hace?

-Le resultara ridículo pero siento como que si Amelia esta acostada precisamente aquí.

Albus solo vio de reojo a Severus ambos sabían de lo que se trataba ya varias veces habían presenciado el paso de muerte.

-Levantate

El hizo caso y severus se acosto en su lugar y de hecho sentía que Amelia estaba allí.

-Amelia se que me oyes.

-¿Oíste mama?

-¿Qué?

-Pareci escuchar una voz… igual a la de papa

-El esta alli donde tu estas.

-Amelia si me oyes, lucha querida lucha quiero que salgas de alli por que no se que haría sin ti me oyes Mi amor, te quiero aquí.

Amelia se levanto y salió corriendo de alli.

-Amelia.

Entro a la sala de operaciones sollozando fuertemente y llorando.

-Tengo que salir de aquí… QUIERO SALIR

-Dinos que paso.

-LO QUE TE DIJE BLACK NO SE QUE PASO.

-Amelia calma

-Doctor esta entrando en crisis.

-Denle otra poción, mientras que sigo usando la varita en la mano.

-TIENEN QUE DEJARME SALIR.

-no podemos decirte como saldrás, si no nos dices que paso.

Amelia empezó a sentirse mal.

-No puedo respirar.

-Quejica estas muriendo- Sirius se acerco a Amelia y la tomo de los hombros- te pasara rápido.

-No…no puedo morir esta bien si me di por vencida, crei que si moria le quitaría una carga a mi papa solo le he dado problemas por eso agarre mas fuerte la varita pero... le dare mas dolor si muero.

-Asi es, ahora que ya te ha quedado todo claro, correo en esa dirección quizás lleges a tiempo y si no estaremos aquí para ti.

-Ve Amelia te quiero

-Yo también te quiero mama.

Ella corrió.

-Doctor mire.

-Ya es muy tarde, su corazón dejo de latir, Paciente Muere a las 07:17 pm

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

N/A: Que mala soy verdad…. ¿Qué creen que seguirá después? ¿creen que de verdad se murió? Por cierto este cuadro de los muertos en el paso de muerte salió en grey's anatomy cuando meredith casi muere cuando cae al rio y fue la misma sus grandes amigos que ya habían muerto diciéndoles que no podía salir sin decirle a nadie por que se había rendido, espero que les haiga gustado, hasta la proxima


	17. Milagro

Hola aquí estoy de regre ;) la verdad pensé muchoooooo para poder hacer esta capitulo ya que tenia 2 opciones y decidi una de ellas :P asi que amantes de Severus Snape Espero que les guste y sigamos ;)

Capitulo 17: Milagro.

Severus Snape estaba demasiado nervioso quería noticias de su hija y solo se movia en su silla, Hermione puso su mano sobre la de el y le susurro en el oído.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

-Eso espero.

Dejo de hablarle cuando vio que la puerta se abria y salía el medico con un rostro que no alentaba, Severus y Cedric se levantaron de inmediato.

-Doctor… ¿mi hija? ¿esta bien?

El doctor lo miro a los ojos y le dijo.

-Acompáñeme Profesor, Señor diggory espere aquí.

Severus camino junto al doctor.

-_Merlin que no haiga muerto, que no haiga muerto._

Llegaron a un cuarto Donde el doctor le indico que pasara el entro para encontrarse con.

-PAPA.

-Amelia- El saco una gran sonrisa-Estas viva- Se acerco a ella y se sento en la silla a su lado y vio la mano donde había ido el veneno de nagini- Tu mano esta.

-Bien, El doctor se esforzó mucho por salvarla incluso dice que hubo un momento creyo que había muerto.

-¿Muerto?

-Si

Flashback.

-Paciente muere a las 07:17 pm- no puede ser no pude salvarla.

(bip bip bip)

-Doctor su corazón late de nuevo.

-Es un milagro.

Fin del flashback.

-Si que fue un milagro- Snape suspiro y se recostó en el asiento- Estuviste en el paso de muerte.

-Te sentí, apenas si pude salir de alli casi no lo lograba pero Black me empujo.

-¿Black?

-Si, Ojo Loco, Remus, Tonks, Black y mi mama, estuvieron alli, cuando estuve a punto de salir, el paso me jalaba de nuevo hacia alli asi que Black salto y me tomo de los pies y me lanzo de vuelta.

Flashback

-Viene de regreso no lo lograra.

-claro que si lo lograra.

Sirius salto a una viga de la sala de operaciones y la tomo de los pies antes de empujarla.

-Dile a Harry que lo quiero.

-BLAAAAAAACK

Fin del Flashback.

Severus Se quedo sorprendido acaricio la cabeza de Amelia y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy que estas bien y te vas a recuperar.

-Tambien yo… ¿papa?

-Dime

-Perdoname

-¿Por qué?- No entendía el por que su hija se estaba disculpando

-Cuando venia de regreso con Cedric al mundo mágico, tuve tiempo de soltar la varita y no lo hize

El la observo sin lograr entender.

-No te entiendo Amelia

-Es que cuando venia sentí que el veneno de Nagini salía de la varita pero, no la solte crei que era una oportunidad de que te dejara de causar problemas- Sus ojos amenazaban con llorar- pero me equivoque.

-AMELIA SNAPE ¿COMO CREISTE QUE ME CAUSABAS PROBLEMAS?- El la abrazo

-Perdoname, se que te decepciono

-No me decepcionas, claro que no, y que jamás vuelva a tu cabeza esa clase de pensamientos me oyes tu no me causas problemas, y para eso soy tu padre, además de amarte.

El se quedo con ella, unos minutos después permitieron que los demás entraran.

-Cedric.

-Amelia,

El la abrazo y la beso en los labios y beso sus manos, albus la miraba con una sonrisa y casi con sus ojos casi llorosos el quería a Severus como si fuera su hijo asi que sentía que Amelia era su nieta, Hermione sonreía y abrazaba a Severus y el le pasaba una mano por su hombro, eso no paso por alto para Amelia y sonrio para luego decir a Albus.

-Le gane Profesor, Me debe 20 galeones.

-Asi parece Amelia

Severus y Hermione Los observaban extrañados era oficial no entendían los juegos de Amelia Y Albus.

-¿Qué es lo que hicieron ustedes dos?

Amelia lo observo.

-Papa, El profesor Dumbuldore y yo apostamos a que tu y Granger acabarían juntos y yo aposte a que si y el a que no y mira gane.

Cedric, albus y Amelia, rompieron a reir, mientras que Severus y Hermione se sonrojaron fuertemente, en eso entro el doctor.

-¿se siente bien señorita Snape?

-Si estoy sintiendo mejorías.

-Que bien déjeme decirle que saldrás del hospital en unos días pero la visita se acabo, solo el profesor Snape podrá quedarse ya que es su padre, los demás agradeceré que abandonen la habitación.

Iban pasando Albus fue el primero en despedirse le dio un beso en la mano.

-Cuidate.

-Gracias profesor.

Hermione fue la siguiente, le agarro la mano.

-que sigas mejor.

-Gracias Hermione olle- Le susurro- _Mi padre es una gran persona y te ama mucho_

Luego paso Cedric le acaricio la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Cuidate te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

-Vendre a verte mañana.

Todos se despidieron de Severus.

-Papa ¿seguro que no quieres ir a dejar a hermione?

-Estare bien Amelia- dijo Hermione y beso en los labios a Severus- te vere mañana.

Cuando se quedaron solos.

-Asi que ¿presentiste que tendría una relación con hermione?

-Si, se notaba que te gustaba, y ella sentía lo mismo.

-Eres una chica lista, astuta y la personita mas importante de mi vida.

Ella sonrio.

-Ahora también tienes a Hermione.

-Si, pero no creas que eso cambiara las cosas entre nosotros sigues siendo la persona mas importante de mi vida.

El le beso en la cabeza y la cubria con su sabana.

-Duerme, descansa ¿si?

-Si papa ¿te acuestas a mi lado?

-Seguro- Se acosto a su lado y ella se recostó en su pecho y se durmieron.

Fin del capitulo.

N/A: aaaaaaaah por fin Severus se encontró con Amelia, y Amelia vivio ¿Qué les ha parecido? Y casi se acaba :D ;) hasta la próxima


	18. Feliz Cumple años Amelia

Hola mis amigas y amantes de severus snape igual que yo aqui vengo con este capi nuevo se que estoy subiendo bien rapido los capitulos lo que sucede es que tengo que darme prisa ya que en diciembre empezare el curso de admision para poder entrar a la universidad los muggles y sus vueltas lastima que no puedo usar mi varita :( bueno empezemos.

N/A: Si he vuelto a subir el fic por que el otro se subió mal todo amontonado mis explicaciones abajo asi que lean (por que he cambiado algunas cosas)

Capitulo 18: Feliz cumple años Amelia:

Una semana despues de haber pasado en el hospital al fin Amelia salio del hospital todos la recibieron muy bien, El profesor dumbuldore dedico la cena al regreso de Amelia a Howgrats y todos se acercaron a saludarla.

-hola Potter- Amelia le observo con un deje de tristeza.

-hola Snape, nos alegra que estes bien- Cuando Harry estuvo a punto de irse- Potter espera.

-si ¿Ocurre algo?

-si cuando estuve en el hospital, estuve en el paso de muerte y vi a Sirius- Harry abrio los ojos muy sorprendido

- ¿Como esta Snape?

-esta muy bien, cuando sali del paso de muerte me dijo que te dijiera que te quiere mucho- Harry esboso una gran sonrisa

- gracias snape- y salio de alli.

En la mesa de profesores Severus hablaba con albus.

-Albus, en dos dias es el cumple años de amelia.

-es cierto como pasa el tiempo verdad ya tu chica tendra 18 años.

-si quien lo diria, quiero hacerle una cena aqui Albus.

-Claro hijo tendra la mejor fiesta ahora organicémonos con los regalos.

- si, no quiero repetir lo del año pasado.

FlashBack:

-FEliZ CUMPLE AÑOS querida- Le decia su padre abrazabdola.

-Gracias papa- Amelia le devolvia el abrazo a su padre

- Ten mi obsequio amelia- Su padre le tendia un enorme paquete Verde esmeralda muy syltherin ella lo abrio y era fantastico una escoba nimbus 3000.

-Fantastico gracias papa- - ahora tendremos para ir a nuestros paseos Juntos.- en eso entraba albus y decía

- feliz cumple aÑos para nuestra querida señorita- albus le tendia un gran paquete rojo con naranja estilo gryfinfor amelia lo abrio y para su sorpresa y la de su padre - una escoba nimbus 3000.

-Gracias profesor- Severus observo a albus y se acerco a el

-_crei que tu le obsequiarias el libro de pociones.-_albus lo observo

- _se lo ibas a obsequiar tu._

Fin del flashback.

-Yo le obsequiare una varita- solto severus

- yo un libro de animago.

Pasaron los dos dias y al fin llego el cumple aÑos de amelia estaba acostada en su cama y vio un brillo y aparecio un paquete y dos cartas.

-llego carta del coronel-

_"Querida Amelia, Feliz cumple años pequeña es una lastima que no hubieras podido pasarlo aqui espero que sigas cumpliendo mas y que cedric te cuide mucho te enviamos esto de parte de todos en barton cottage esperamos que te guste con cariÑo. _

_"Cristhoper Brandon"._

Era hermoso un collar en forma de dos corazones entrelazados era de color verde, y un ramo de flores puso las flores en una maceta y le pidio prestada su varita a Malfoy.

-¿para que la quieres? – Pregunto entre curioso y fastidiado Draco Malfoy no le gustaba que se le levantara mas temprano aun asi fuera la hija de su padrino a la que quería como si fuera una hermana.

-quiero hechizar estas flores para que no se marchiten.

Malfoy hechizo las flores.

- por cierto snape feliz cumple años- amelia sonrio

- gracias malfoy.

caminaba en los corredores le daria a cedric la carta que el coronel le habia mandado cuando escucho unos gritos.

YA TE DIJE QUE NO CHO DEJAME-era cedric estaba peleando con Chang.

- ¿por que no Cedric? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que tuvimos?.

-termine contigo hace mucho ahora amo a otra persona y esa persona es Amelia Snape.

Cho abrio los ojos muy sorprendida y de pronto se torno furiosa para gritar.

- Snape, ESA BASTARDA- Cedric saco su varita y de forma amanezante apunto a cho.

- no te atrevas a ofenderla- pero no sintio cuando Amelia se puso a su lado y de manera amenazante agarro de la tunica a cho.

- Si vuelves a ofenderme Chang sera lo ultimo que hagas- Cho se alejo

-que les aproveche, no eres mas que una roba novios- y se fue de alli, cedric volvio a verla.

-¿Esta bien? -si estoy bien- ella se abrazo a el- gracias por protegerme.

-de nada- el se guardo mas una cajita que llevaba en la tunica.

-¿que es eso?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad, cedric se puso la mano en la tunica.

-Es tu regalo de cumple años, pero quiero dártelo esta noche-

-Esta bien… ah te buscaba por que tenemos carta del coronel, te mando una cedric- Cedric tomo la carta y la guardo y fijo su vista en el collar.

-Lindo collar

-Lo mando el coronel para mi cumple años- Cedric lo observo.

-Esta muy bonito, Feliz cumple años cielo- la dio un beso en los labios, el la tenia de la cintura y ella tenia los brazos alrededor de su cuello asi pasaron un rato cuando alguien los interrumpió.

-EJEM- Ellos voltearon muy sonrojados para ver quien era.

-Hola papa

-Hola Amelia, Joven Diggory, actuare como si no paso nada pero no es apropiado que demuestren esas muestras de cariño en los corredores, vayan a desayunar- iban a irse.

-Amelia espera, siga usted señor diggory creo que sobrevivirá unos minutos sin Amelia- el lo observo.

-Bien señor, te veo luego Amelia.

Cuando Cedric se hubiese ido Severus hizo que Amelia siguiera a su despacho para voltearse y decir.

-Feliz cumple Años mi niña- el la abrazo.

-Gracias papa.

-Aunque cada año siento que te pierdo mas, te haces mas independiente- Amelia rio.

-Papa, aunque siga creciendo no dudes que alguna vez me dará papitis aguda.

Eso consiguió que Severus soltara una carcajada y abrazara a su hija.

-¿Cómo hara pequeña?

-Si, ahora no tendre ganas de despegarme de ti.

-Garrapata- Dijo severus en tono burlon, y saco un paquete de su bolsillo.

-Queria esperar hasta la noche pero se que la necesitas para las clases.

Amelia abrió su regalo con mucha ilusión para luego sorprenderse.

-Esta preciosa- Era una varita de pluma de fénix igual a las que usaban los antiguos magos para la legeremancia- Ella se abalanzo sobre su padre y lo abrazo muy fuerte- Gracias papa.

-De nada Pequeña, se que te gustaba tu antigua varita pero debes entender que es muy peligrosa que la ocupes.

-Lo entiendo- ella seguía abrazada, disfrutaba de estar abrazada a su padre.

-Amelia… Amelia… Tenemos que ir a desayunar-

-Si, pero tengo papitis.

Severus solto una carcajada.

-Tambien tienes regalo de hermione- Hizo el intento de levantarse aun tenia prendida a Amelia asi que abrazada la llevo al escritorio y sacaba otro paquete del escritorio, Amelia se despego de su padre para abrirlo era una capa nueva y vaya que la necesitaba había perdido la suya el dia que los gemelos la convirtieron en un gato había algo que le causaba gracia la capa era hermosa pero atrás tenia bordadas las frases "APRUEBEN LA LEY PEDDO" Amelia Solto una carcajada.

-Jajajajajaja-

-¿pasa algo?

-Mira.

Severus observo detenidamente la capa para pensar.

-Mi sabelotodo tan especial.

-Bastante, la usare se que hermione se esmera mucho en proteger a los Elfos, la usare ahora- se quito la capa que llevaba y Severus no pudo evitar mirar el collar.

-¿y eso?

-El collar, Lo envio el coronel Brandon para mi cumple años

-¿Si? Esta muy bonito, ahora debemos ir a desayunar- para su sorpresa Amelia se había abrazado a el otra vez, la vio divertido.

-¿tendria que inventar una poción para la papitis?

-No, no la hagas, me gusta tener papitis.

-A mi también me gusta que tengas papitis.

Llegaron al comedor y todos miraron divertidos a Amelia su capa decía "APOYEN LA LEY PEDDO" Hermione la vio con una gran sonrisa y todo el comedor estaba divertido incluso Cedric y Albus, las clases estaba siguiendo su curso normal todos miraba extasiados como Amelia hacia los hechizos ella era una de las mejores duelistas en la clases de DCAO le tocaba con Ravenclaw y el curso de Slytherin, Amelia estaba mas concentrada ya que cedric había llegado a observar la clase ya que tenia hora libre en un duelo le toco contra cho chang empezaron a batirse en duelo.

-Experiarmus- Grito Cho

-Protego- Amelia pudo defenderse- Rictusempria- Cho salió disparada luego se levanto y Amelia pudo ver que tenia una mirada perversa.

-Hasta aquí llegaste Snape AVADA KEDAVRA- Todos escucharon lo que cho dijo y Amelia vio como el rayo verde iba hacia ella, solo escucho dos gritos.

-NO!

-NO!

Eran su padre y Cedric y ella cerro los ojos con fuerza y solo sintió un destello azul y como se iba encogiendo hasta que.

-Miauuuuu- _Soy un gato otra vez._

Severus y Cedric solo habían cerrados sus ojos para luego escuchar un maullido.

-Amelia- Severus corrió hacia donde estaba Amelia y la cargo y volvió con sus ojos llenos de ira hacia Cho Chang

-Señorita Chang mas le vale que se vaya haciendo la idea de sus actos por que hare que vaya a Azkaban por esto, váyanse todos la clase termino- Severus observo a Amelia a los ojos.

-Mrrrr- _Genial peluda de nuevo, ¿Qué hare para poder ser humana?-_Se estremeció y se puso a llorar y enterro su cara en el pecho de su padre- _y ahora que es mi cumple años._

-Ya mi niña ya albus sabra que hacer.

-Profesor, ¿Cómo es posible que Amelia sea un gato de nuevo?

-El hechizo que le lanzaron los gemelos es para hacer que los magos se conviertan en Animagos en poco tiempo.

Fueron donde el director y el los recibió.

-Severus, Joven diggory y también ¿Amelia? No me digas que

-Si se convirtió en gato, Tambien quiero decirte de.

-La señorita Chang si ya se de ella la vinieron a buscar 2 Aurores la llevaron a Azkaban por intento de asesinato y también por decir la maldición imperdonable recuerda de que después de la muerte de Tom ya no se permitió utilizarla.

-Ya veo.

-pero creo que es el momento propicio que le de mi regalo a Amelia- le tendio un paquete envuelto en colores rojo muy estilo gryfindor, Amelia empujo el paquete hacia su padre para que el lo abriera, severus abrió el paquete y lo puso enfrente de Amelia era un libro "los primeros pasos del animago" ella empezó a leer la contraportada del libro "para aquel que empieza en el mundo de la animagia es muy importante dominar la mente y los sentidos y meditar en lo que deseas con todo el alma- Amelia se relajo- Mrrrrr- _Relajada Amelia, piensa en lo que mas deseas, ah si Cedric, Deseo a Cedric- _Mrrrrr- _No funciono Anda Amelia Piensa que mas deseas VENGANZA! Siii deseo ver- _MIAUUUUUU- Con ese maullido que mas parecía un grito Severus, Cedric y Albus Saltaron de su asiento vieron a una gata realmente molesta se demostraba en los ojos y en sus garras.

-Amelia, Calmate pequeña- Decia su padre sobándole el lomo.

No funciono.

-MIAUUUUUUU- _No me digan que me calme esa cho Chang trato de matarme eso deseo- _Amelia no se dio cuenta de que había empezado a brillar de nuevo y se convirtió en humana- DESEO DARLE SU MERECIDO- Ella abrió los ojos y vio a su sorprendido novio y padre y aun sonriente y casi descongojándose de la risa Albus Dumbuldore, ella se sonrojo y se bajo del escritorio.

-Bueno ya pude- Dijo Amelia aun sonrojada y con la vista al suelo.

-Asi parece Amelia- Dijo Albus sin parar de reir.

En la cena ya se habían congregado todos en la gran salón estaban todos sentados y albus dio el anuncio que la señorita Chang ya no estaría en howgrats por su intento de asesinato hacia La señorita Snape y usar una la maldición imperdonable y que el juez había dictaminado que debía purgar toda su vida en prisión, Cuando paso la sorpresa del anuncio de Dumbuldore todos se fijaron que había una mesa especial donde estaban sentados Hermione Junto a Severus y Cedric con Amelia, Albus empezó su discuros.

-Esta es una noche muy especial es el cumple años de la señorita Amelia Snape que es una gran estudiante e hija de uno de nuestros docentes asi que esta cena es dedicada a ella Muchas Felicidades Señorita Snape.

-Muchas Gracias Profesor, quería agradecer sus muestras de afecto también quería agradecer todo su apoyo cuando estuve desaparecida se que si no hubieran ayudado no estaría aca, ni hubiera vuelto a ver a mi padre y eso me hubiera dolido mucho.

-A mi también hija- agrego Severus, Amelia sonrio y asintió- también agradecerle a los gemelos.

-A nosotros ¿Por qué?

-Por que si no hubiera sido por su chistosa broma, jamás hubiera podido haber pasado el mejor momento de mi vida, asi que prácticamente se los debo a ustedes, tampoco hubiera podido decir lo que siento por Cedric asi que muchas gracias a todos ustedes se los debo.

Todos aplaudieron por las palabras de Amelia, y en otra mesa empezaron a aparecer los regalos de los estudiantes, Luna Lovegood le había regalado unas especto gafas con una nota "_Los Nargles quieren saludarte" _Ella sonrio, Neville le había regalado un estuche de hierbas para las clases de herbologia, Harry le había regalado una Kit de pociones avanzadas, Ron le había regalado una una túnica nueva, Mientras que Malfoy le había regalado un porta varita.

-Muchas Gracias a todos.

-Amelia.

-Cedric

-Falta mi regalo- Se saco la cajita de la túnica- Primero te amo, te amo, eres mi amor de vida y muerte se que jamás hubiera sido feliz si no era a tu lado y ya lo he confirmado es contigo que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida no pienso dejarte ir y si para estar contigo tengo que convertirme en gato lo hare- todos estaban prestando atención a lo que cedric decía- asi que se que ya te lo había preguntado pero quiero hacerlo oficial y que tu padre sepa que te amo asi que.

Cedric se arodillo frente a ella y abrió la cajita que llevaba un anillo con un diamante verde con naranja.

-Amelia Snape ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Ella lo abrazo.

-Claro que si Cedric.

El sonrio y le puso el anillo y se levanto y la beso en los labios, todos aplaudían muy felices en la mesa de honor Severus aplaudía con una lagrima corriéndole en la mejilla y cierta castañita que estaba a su lado no lo paso por alto.

-Mi niña ya creció.

Ella entrelazo su mano con la de el.

-Si pero recuerda lo que te dijo que ella seguirá siendo tu niña, Y tendrá ataques de papitis aguda de vez en cuando.

Severus no pudo evitar reírse, la observo amaba a su sabelotodo la beso en los labios.

-Estara bien Diggory la cuidara creo que podemos dejarlos solos unas horas.

La acerco a su cuerpo y desaparecieron con un ¡plop! No sin antes dejarle una nota a Amelia en la mesa que ella leyó y sonrio sabia que su padre se había ido con Hermione asi que le dejaría privacidad un momento y leyó la nota.

-Feliz Cumple años Amelia.

N/A: uf termine el capi xD ya ven le di su merecido a cho y cedric le regalo el anillo a amelia creo que el otro sera la boda quiero saber cuantos años tienen? Los que leen el fic y me dejan review es que queria saber si quieren lemon de parte de amelia y cedric y hermi y sev avisenme :) adiós

N/A 2: Como verán subi el capitulo otra vez gracias a **Mama Shimi **Por decirme el fallo de FF al subir el capi no me di cuanta :( pero ya lo arregle y mejore unas cosas como la papitis aguda de Amelia aaaaah si mi padre fuera Severus Snape sin duda que tuviera papitis aguda todos los días :D asi que disculpen las molestas del capi se que debió haber sido un lio haberlo leído, pero sigo diciendo lemon lemon lemon de parte de Severus y hermy y Cedric y Amelia :D ya lo pensare pero necesito tu ayuda **Mama Shimi **


	19. Preparativos de boda

Hola amigaaaas les saludo desde la maravillosa ciudad de las vegas jajajajajaja xD he venido a mis vacaciones y decidi escribir perdón si la estoy aburriendo con tanta situación De Amelia pero ya casi acaba xD pero siento que cuando uno se va a casar a ultima hora a veces se agita todo ¿verdad? Pero bueno espero que les guste.

Capitulo 19: Preparaciones de boda.

Amelia se encontraba atrapada entre una pared humana de todas las chicas Syltherin y Gryfindor, La verdad después de su desaparición y luego cuando la encontraron las casas ya no se llevaban tan mal, ahora se encontraba atrapada con muchas chicas que le enseñaban muchos vestidos.

-Mira este- Decia Ginny Weasley.

Todas las chicas suspiraron, y miraban embelesadas el vestido de la revista.

-Esta precioso Amelia.

-S…s…si, pero chicas gracias por quererme ayudar pero tengo un vestido y es hermoso es el que uso mi madre en su boda.

Les enseño una foto y era en verdad hermoso, era incluso mas hermoso del de la revista.

-Muy bien- decía Ginny- Pero… Nos dejaras ayudarte con tu maquillaje y accesorios.

-Hecho.

-¿Cuándo piensas casarte?-

-Bueno, hay un lugar en el que quiero casarme, El mundo muggle.

Todas se asustaron.

-EL MUNDO MUGGLE!, PERO.

-Estuve alli y es un lugar precioso, el profesor dumbuldore dice que puede ayudarme a trasportar a todos mis invitados alla, Puede ser dentro de unos 3 meses habrá luna azul osea que en un mes habrá 2 veces luna llena y no tendremos que quedarnos tanto tiempo.

En esas mismas estaba Cedric Se miraba nervioso Sentado frente a Severus Snape, Severus lo observaba Frente a su escritorio, podía notar lo nervioso del chico.

-¿Que quería decirme Señor diggory?

-Bueno…yo…ehm vera profesor.

-Deje de balbucear…. ¿acaso ha reconsiderado casarse con mi hija? Eso le romperá el corazón

-No señor no es eso… Vera no soy muy bueno en eso de buscar atuendo y no puedo… sabe que mis padres murieron en la guerra y quería saber si usted puede ayudarmeabuscaratuendo

-¿Qué dijo Diggory? No lo escuche.

Cedric se puso rojo intensamente.

-Que si usted puede ayudarme a buscar un atuendo para la boda señor

Severus se quedo sorprendido su futuro "yerno" estaba pidiéndole buscar una túnica de gala para casarse con su hija pero ese no era su plan aunque si no le ayudaba seguramente Amelia se enojaría .

-Bien señor Diggory ire con usted a Al callejo diagon y le ayudare.

-Gracias señor.

El fin de semana había llegado rápido asi que Amelia decidió ir al callejón Diagon e ir a la casa donde había vivido su madre entro a la casa que ya hace mucho tiempo no habían habitado quizás estaría sucia y polvorienta pero ella iba a buscar el vestido, entro a la casa y entro a la sala para su sorpresa la casa estaba limpia.

-¿pero que? Hace mucho estaba deshabitada… alguien estuvo aquí pero.

Solo se le ocurria una persona.

-Richard- Subio las escaleras que iban a la habitación y abrió el armario donde tenia que estar el vestido de novia de su madre y.

-NO ESTA EL VESTIDO NO ESTA, Richard se lo llevo.

Camino donde estaba la tienda de Richard que era su tio, entro a la tienda cuando pudo divisar el Vestido, LO ESTABA VENDIENDO.

-Amelia- Richard le había saludado.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Por qué vendes el vestido que uso mi madre? Precisamente ese que fue cuando se caso con mi papa, ese vestido es mio mi madre siempre soño que me casara con este vestido

-Eso no tiene importancia, son solo sentimentalismos, mira que todos vienen a ver ese vestido y ya lo vendi.

-¿QUE?

-Si lo vendi a muy buen precio a el.

Le enseño una foto, era lavander Brown

-Le vendiste el vestido a lavander… no lo permitiré ese vestido es de mi madre y muy especial para mi

-Ya lo hize y no hay nada que puedas hacer Amelia.

Cedric y Severus iban caminando por el callejón viendo escaparates cuando pudo divisar que alguien salía de esa tienda.

-Mire señor es Amelia.

-Si es ella pero.

-Esta llorando ¿le habrá pasado algo?

Cuando termino ya no estaba Severus a su lado ya se encontraba en camino donde Amelia.

-Amelia.

-Papa.

Ella se abrazo a el.

-¿Qué paso querida?

-Es Richard

-¿Qué pasa con el?

-Vendio el vestido de novia de mi mama

-¿QUE ESE HIZO QUE?

Severus estaba mas que molesto estaba que hechaba chispas ese vestido… Amelia siempre había soñado que se casaria con ese vestido no lo iba permitir eso si que seguro no lo permitiría, Pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si ya lo vendió era imposible quitárselo la ley del mundo mágico era estricta.

-Amelia.

-Esta bien papa, se que no puedes hacer nada solo me ire al castillo, ¿Qué haces con Cedric?

-El señor Diggory me pidió ayuda para buscar una túnica de gala para la boda.

-En serio genial, pero me ire al castillo- Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y uno en los labios a cedric- Sigan divirtiéndose.

-Lo haremos.

Amelia siguió caminando pero iria a otro lugar antes, llego a sortilegios Weasley.

-Fre, George.

-Amelia Que bueno verte ¿necesitas algo?

-Si, necesito su ayuda, necesito vengarme de alguien y recuperar algo que es mio y nada mejor que una broma, y quien mejor que ustedes.

Los gemelos sonrieron abiertamente y ambos se pusieron al lado de Amelia uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha y viéndola.

-Cuenta con nosotros ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Amelia solo sonrio y los miro.

-La venganza perfecta.


	20. la venganza

Hola amigos :D al fin estoy aquí la verdad estuve pensando como toda la noche la mejor broma de los gemelos incluso vi unos videos en youtube pero la mejor para mi fue la que le hicieron a Dolores Umbridge jajajajaja xD asi que pensé mas alla y pensé en algo que pueda incluir a Amelia.

Capitulo 20: ¿Un gato?

Anthony había cerrado su tienda y se disponía a irse las ventas habían sido muy buenas, solo faltaba que la señorita Brown fuera por su vestido después tendría la ganancia del mes se metió a un callejón para asi poder aparecerse en su casa, pero sentía que alguien lo seguía se volteo para poder ver.

-¿un gato? Ah solo es un gato.

Siguio caminando pero el gato lo seguía aun.

-¿Qué quieres gato? VETE DE AQUÍ… me pones nervioso no parece un gato común.

-mrrrrrrr.

El gato siguió caminando amenazadoramente hacia el, el corrió mas adentro del callejón y vio una una luz azul para poder ver dos figuras encapuchadas su traje era negro.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-somos tu peor imaginación- dijieron las dos personas.

Eso atemorizo mas a Anthony que salió corriendo del callejón para ver al gato negro de vuelta.

-miauuuu.

El corrió a su tienda y cerro la puerta tras si, se metió mas hasta que volvió a ver la misma luz azul, para poder ver como el vestido de novia flotaba.

-E…e…el vestido.

Y una voz ultratumba.

-Anthony… Anthony.

-¿a…a..amanda?

Y la luz azul se formo en el cuerpo de Amanda Snape.

-AMANDA.

-Dame mi vestido, Dame mi vestido.

Anthony estaba palido del susto.

-Amanda.

-DAME MI VESTIDO….

-AAAAAAAAAH.

Anthony tomo el vestido y salió corriendo despavorido de la tienda para acercarse al sauce boxeador y vio salir de alli a Amelia junto a sus amigos Fred y George Weasley.

-Amelia.

-Anthony… ¿estas bien? Estas palido, estas como que si acabas de ver un fantasma.

-E…el…el…vestido esta embrujado tomalo.

Fred y George intentaron ahogar una risa, sin percatarse que unas de las esferas que utilizaron para hacer la broma iba a caerse la capa de Fred y cuando cayo, se rompió sacando el sonido.

-Dame mi vestido.

Anthony lo vio enseguida.

-FUERON USTEDES.

-Fred.

-Lo lamento.

-Aja Amelia Snape te acusare por esto.

Anthony llamo a dos aurores para comentar lo que habían hecho ellos tres.

-Amelia Snape, Fred y George Weasley quedan arrestados por intento de robo.

Fred y George estaban muertos de miedo.

-Iremos a azkaban

-no, no iran a azkaban lo que han hecho es un delito menor pero siempre serán juzgados por el ministerio.

-nuestro padre es el ministro.

-Eso no interesa, por ser hijos del ministro no tienen trato preferencial

-Mi padre es Profesor de Howgrats… llamen a albus dumbuldore.

Albus Dumbuldore estaba mortalmente aburrido en su despacho comiendo muchos caramelos de limón cuando llego un patronus para el.

-Ay no es posible… eso no es justo Amelia causa travesuras y yo tengo que enfrentarme a Severus y a su genio de los mil demonios.

Camino hacia el despacho de Severus, el tenia una cita con la señorita Granger esperaba no interrumpir, ellos cenaban en el despacho de Severus.

-Severus ¿estas nervioso por la boda de Amelia?

-Un poco Hermione- le dijo besándole la cabeza- pero eso no quiere decir que perdermos nuestros momentos o si pequeña

-claro que no- Ella le dio un beso y el correspondió, cuando estuvo a punto de profundizarlo llamaron a la puerta.

-Sea quien sea le cortare la cabeza ¿Quién es?

-Severus soy yo abreme.

-wow sevy le arrancaras la cabeza al Profesor dumbuldore- el se sonrojo y abrió la puerta.

-Hola albus ¿Qué deseas?

-Te tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala ¿Cuál quieres primero?

-La mala.

-Amelia esta en la cárcel.

Cuando escucho eso solo abrió los ojos y se sostuvo el puente de la nariz y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

-Severus amor calma- decía Hermione.

-PERO QUE HIZO ESTA VEZ.

-Al parecer intento engañar a Anthony para que le devolviera el Vestido de Amanda y la ayudaron los gemelos Weasley pero se le complicaron las cosas y Anthony se dio cuenta y los denuncio asi que los 3 estan en las bartolinas del Ministerio.

-albus y ¿Cuál es esa buena noticia? Ah no me digas ¿Potter esta en prisión también? Eso si que seria una buena noticia.

-No es esa, la buena es que como es un delito menor no ira a azkaban

-Si albus que buena notica- dijo con sarcasmo- el suspiro- bueno vamos a pagar la fianza, juro que la castigare dos semanas cuando la saque de la cárcel lo juro….

Fin del capitulo.

Jajajajajaja solo me recordé cuando mis hermanos en su época de adolescente jugaban futbol en la calle afuera de la casa y le pegaban tan alto que reventaban los cables y todos lo vecinos se quejaban de ese grupo, jajajaja en mis épocas de adolescente pues no es para alardear pero fui un poco tranquila solo un castigo grave en la escuela que por pelear con otra persona quebré un espejo jajajajaja xD aaaaah tengo otra historia en fanfiction decidi hacer un xover acerca de Sailor moon y Harry potter "recuerdos de la luna" léanla xD


	21. la verdad acerca del vestido

Hola Amigos :D Lamento haber tardando mas de lo usual pero lo que sucede es que he vuelto al mundo Muggle y tengo que hacer el curso de admisión de la universidad y estoy como loca estudiando :( y saben por que … a la carrera a la que quiero aplicar hay 900 candidatos y solo hay 200 plazas :( esta algo difícil pero primero dios lograre entrar.

Capitulo 21: La verdad acerca del vestido.

Amelia estaba caminando dando círculos en la celda convertida en gato, los gemelos solo la observaban estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

-Mrrrr- _Ay mi padre va a enfadarse mucho conmigo- _Miauuuu- _Ya me imagino como entrara gritando._

Amelia acerto por que se escucho una voz.

-Amelia Snape tiene visitas.

Amelia no le quedo tiempo de regresar a ser humana por que solo se escucho.

-AMELIA SNAPE

Amelia se quedo viéndolo.

-NO CREAS QUE CONVERTIDA EN GATO LOGRARAS SALIRTE CON LA TUYA REGRESA A TU FORMA HUMANA JOVENCITA.

Amelia inmediatamente volvió a ser humana.

-Papa yo.

-¿QUE PASABA POR TU CABEZA?

-No lo se, solamente quería recuperar el vestido de mi madre.

Severus solo rodo los ojos, y solto sin mas

-Es un simple vestido Amelia.

Amelia no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Para mi no lo es… ese vestido era lo mas preciado de mi mama por que ella te amaba

-Pero yo n…

No quería terminar esa frase.

-tu no ¿verdad?

-Amelia.

-Te casaste con ella… solo por mi

-Si

-¿Crees que fue un error? ¿fui un error verdad?

-No, Amelia no.

El la abrazo y le acariciaba la cabeza, No podía creer que se lo había revelado a su hija, se había prometido que no se lo diría Amanda y el habían acordado eso, y ahora ¿Qué? Por sus famosos enojos le había revelado a su hija que lo de su madre y el solo fue una noche y que se habían complicado las cosas, no había sentido cuando su hija se había apartado de el y se había ido a sentar frente a la ventana… los Gemelos Weasley habían recién salido de la celda ya que Arthur y Molly habían ido.

-Amelia.

-Esta bien… comprendo todo esto.

-Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

-Pero… Arruine tus planes… Tu no querías esto para tu vida, No querías a una chiquilla que a cada momento se mete en problemas, hubiera sido mejor que me quedara en el pas.

-BASTA… NO SIGAS AMELIA SNAPE.

Había ido a tomar a su hija de las muñecas y la miraba a los ojos.

-No se te ocurra volver a pensar en eso… No Sabes cuanto te amo, es cierto no lo tenia planeado, pero fue lo mejor que me paso asi que no sigas, que me hieres el corazón.

Amelia se le habían llenado los ojos de lagrimas y se abrazo a su padre.

-Lo lamento.

Severus la abrazo mas, y le dio un beso en la cabeza ella siguia llorando y su padre dándole caricias en la espalda.

-Shhh no llores pequeña perdóname tu a mi, con tu madre habíamos acordado que jamás te lo diríamos, pero yo… Estaba cegado por el enojo.

-Esta bien papa- ella se limpio las lagrimas y se le quedo viendo.

Su padre iba a decir algo pero entraron dos aurores.

-Profesor Snape, La visita termino el juicio de la señorita Snape y los gemelos Weasley empezara dentro de poco, Acompañenos.

-Si, estare cerca querida, Albus y yo estaremos pendiente.

-Si.

El la abrazo y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

-Papa solo una cosa… ¿Cedric esta?

-Esta aquí también querida.

Los dos aurores escoltaron a los 3 al salón del ministerio, mientras iban los gemelos Weasley no dejaban de murmurar.

-Nos van a encarcelar.

-Iremos a Azkaban

-Ya cálmense ustedes dos, El profesor Dumbuldore esta aquí seguro que el no dejara que nos pase algo.

Para Amelia fue el único modo de poder calmarlos, pero ni ella sabia que pasaría seguro Anthony estuvo hablando largo y tendido con Umbridge y llenándole la cabeza de patrañas, esa mujer era muy influenciable ella temia por muchas cosas, Su padre Y Cedric y El coronel Brandon jamás lo verían de nuevo si no podía salir.

Barton Cottage.

El coronel Brandon se encontraba en el rio donde había pasado con Amelia esa tarde cuando Cedric y ella habían tenido el malentendido estaba leyendo la carta que le había llegado de Amelia justo después que le envio su regalo de cumpleaños.

"_Querido Coronel:_

_Muchas Gracias por el collar esta precioso, de verdad se lo agradezco le comento que pase un cumpleaños de maravilla estuve rodeada de mis amigos, Cedric y mi padre me la pase muy bien me gustaría saber como esta Marianne y el bebe, aun no espero para poder ir y poder ser la madrina del pequeño a Cedric le dio gusto saber que quieren que sea su padrino le comento también que Cedric y yo hemos decidido casarnos y estaba pensando en casarme alli en Barton Cottage, bueno si Nos lo permiten claro espero su respuesta, Con mucho cariño._

_Amelia Snape._

Al Coronel Brandon le dio muchísimo gusto, que fue a decírselos a Marianne y a las señoritas Dashwood.

-Eso es increíble, me alegro mucho por ellos- Decia la señora Dashwood- Claro que si Barton Cottage siempre estará abierto para ellos.

-Estoy tan feliz por ellos- Decia Marianne

-Yo mas- Decia sonriente el coronel.

Una voz se escuchaba.

-Amelia Snape, Fred y George Weasley Ustedes están siendo acusados de intento de robo la victima El señor Anthony Watson.

Anthony se levanto y vio a todo el publico presente.

-Asi es Señora Umbridge esta delincuente- Señalando a Amelia- Junto a sus amigos intento engañarme para asi robar un vestido de mi tienda.

En eso se levanto severus.

-NO TE ATREVAS WATSON A LLAMAR A MI HIJA DELINCUENTE.

-ORDEN!, Señor Snape siéntese por favor.

-ESO ES LO QUE ES SNAPE, UNA VIL Y MUGROSA DELINCUENTE, PERO QUE SE ESPERABA DE AMELIA VERDAD, digame señora Umbridge que se puede esperar de la hija de un Mortifago.

Anthony no se dio ni cuenta cuando Amelia había saltado donde el y le plantaba unas cachetadas bien puestas.

-SEÑORITA SNAPE DETENGASE

-NO VUELVAS A LLAMAR A MI PADRE DE ESA MANERA ME OISTE, ERES UNA MALDITA Y MUGROSA CUCARACHA.

Los aurores se la quitaron de encima dejando a Anthony con la cara señalada de los dedos de Amelia.

-Señorita Snape ese comportamiento es inaceptable.

-Lo inaceptable es señora Umbridge que ese indeseable haiga llamado a mi padre Mortifago, todos sabemos como mi padre se sacrifico por todos engañando al señor tenebroso.

Dolores Umbridge se aclaro la garganta.

-Señor Watson la señorita Snape tiene algo de razón por favor disculpese.

-¿Disculpe?

-Disculpese con Severus Snape y con Amelia Snape.

-Lo lamento, pero aun creo que esa mocosa es una delincuente, tengo pruebas de que esa niñata se quiso robar el vestido los mismo aurores lo vieron.

-Si, tenemos la pruebas que presento y son bastante convincentes.

-¿Convincentes? Que acaso ¿Entrar sin permiso a la casa de mi madre no es hurto?, ¿Sacar las cosas sin mi autorización no es hurto? Si eso no es hurto para usted Señora Umbridge Entonces lo del señor Tenebroso no fue asesinato.

Los gemelos intentaron ahogar una risa todo el juicio se quedaron callados, temian que la Amelia les hiciera lo que le hicieron a Anthony.

-Señor Anthony ¿tenia usted permiso de entrar a la casa de la señora Amanda Snape?

-Claro que si, soy el dueño de esta

-Eso no es cierto- Se escucho una voz desde el fondo de la puerta del Ministerio, era un hombre como de la edad de Severus y entraba con una capa estilo Gryfindor.

-Johnny- Susurro Amelia- Johnny eres tu.

-¿Su nombre?- Dijo Dolores Umbridge.

-Johnny Depp (no se me ocurrió otro, pero el me encanta) Soy el abogado de la difunta Amanda Snape.

Anthony ahogo un gritillo, pero fue audible para la mayoría.

-Tengo pruebas, que demuestas que Amelia Snape es la dueña de las cosas de mi clienta Amanda- Saco un papel tipo pergamino- El testamento de Amanda lo leo "yo Amanda Snape, en mis capacidades mentales para dictaminar que heredo la casa a mi esposo Severus Snape (voz de Amanda y ella dictando el testamento) La Mansion donde vivía con mis padres es grande Severus y se que si algo me pasa y te quedas con nuestra pequeña la cuidaras bien aquí, y se que los elfos domesticos te servirán como me han servido a mi, solo que no dejes que Amelia les de prendas escucho en el callejón diagon una tal Ley PEDDO, mis demás cosas mi piano, joyas, varitas y mi preciado vestido de novia se lo dejo a mi pequeña Amelia a ella le encantan mis cosas y se que las cuidara, ama este vestido por que sabe que ame a su padre mucho y se que si encuentra el amor de su vida lo usara sin mas dejo esta acta bien establecida tomando como testigo presencial a Anthony Watson (fin de la voz de Amanda).

-Lo ve Señora Umbridge.

-Esta firmado por usted Señor Watson, el…el..el ladron es usted.

Antes de poder Salir corriendo dos aurores habían capturado a Anthony.

-Lo declaro culpable de Robo, prejuicio y difamación en contra de Amelia Snape y George y Fred Weasley y queda condenado a 10 años de prisión en azkaban, además de regresar las cosas a los Snape, además del vestido de novia.

-Nooo, pero yo vendi esas cosas.

-Ya se están contactando a las personas para que devuelvan las cosas y usted regresara el dinero.

-Estoy arruinado.

-No te servirá el Dinero Anthony- Decia Johnny intentando ocultar una risa- además creo que serias compañero de celda de Bellatrix.

-¿QUE?

-La prisión de azkaban esta llena, solo la señorita bellatrix esta sola, Amelia, George, Fred ustedes son inocentes.

Todos aplaudieron complacidos, Amelia abrazo a Johnny.

-gracias tio Johnny.

-De nada Amelia, no puedo creer que ese desgraciado se haiga aprovechado.

-Johnny.

-Severus, tengo que hablar contigo acerca del papeleo de la mansión.

-Esta bien, ya regreso Amelia.

-Amelia.

-Cedric.

Ella abrazo a Cedric y el la levanto y le dio varias vueltas para luego besarla ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-No sabes el susto que pase.

-Lo se, querida pero ya paso- ellos iban caminando fuera del Ministerio tomados de la mano- Buenas cachetadas a esa cucaracha aun no puedo creer que te dijera eso.

-Ni yo, si era una cucaracha.

-Amelia ¿no estas emocionada? Heredaste una Mansion junto a tu padre.

-Si estoy Emocionada, ¿vamos donde mi padre?

-Si.

Ellos fueron al despacho jurídico de Johnny, alli estaba albus también.

-Profesor.

-Amelia.

El profesor la abrazo y la vio con esos ojos risueños

-Si, me ha quedado claro, tu eres la copia calca de tu padre, Pero que Cachetadas fue mejor que ver el pensadero las peleas de este boxeador Muggle Mike..Mike…Mike Tyson.

Amelia se ruborizo furiosamente mientras que Johnny seguía con severus.

-Firma aquí por favor Severus.

-Papa ¿Qué haces?

-Pequeña, es curioso que tu madre me haiga heredado la mansión.

-Te amaba y además sabia que tu me cuidarías.

-Si, olle pero no me sentiría bien si… solo yo… tu sabes.

-Olle la mansión de mama es grande- le susurro bajito- Podriamos vivir las dos familias alli.

Severus sabia a que se refería, el con Hermione y ella con Cedric, volvió a verlo y asintió asi que firmo.

-Y tu Amelia firma aquí, esto es para las pertenencias de tu madre y ten.

-EL VESTIDO.

Lo cogió con tanto cuidado y estaba tan feliz, severus solo la observaba le alegraba que su hija estuviera asi de feliz sin duda lo mejor que le hubiera pasado, Albus añadió.

-Solo falta ya donde van casarse.

En eso hubo un brillo y llego un sobre.

-Carta del coronel.

"_Querida Amelia:_

_Hola nos ha dado gusto que te gustara tu obsequio, Marianne esta muy bien, tiene demasiados antojos no sabia que estar embarazada era tan complicado para las mujeres sugerencia piénsalo bien jajajajaja es una broma Amelia, a todos nos ha dado gusto que nos comunicaran su compromiso y la señora Dashwood y dado el consentimiento de que vengan a casarse aquí además el Esposo de Elionor Edward Ferrars ha dicho de otorgarles el espacio en la iglesia asi que los esperamos"_

_Christopher Brandon._

-El coronel ha dicho que podemos casarnos en Barton Cottage.

-Excelente, alli será la boda en 3 meses ¿verdad Amelia?

-Si, habrá luna azul asi que volveremos pronto.

-Solo faltan algunos detalles el traje de Severus.

-¿mi que?

-Iremos al mundo Muggle, no iras de túnica, la vez que Cedric y yo caimos nos vieron raro ya que llevábamos capa y túnica.

Severus la vio aterrorizado y pensó.

-_yo trajes, mundo muggle pero… aaaaah todo por los hijos_, esta bien lo hare.

-Perfecto.

Fin del capitulo.

N/A: Espero que les haiga gustado, aaaaah y si alguna vez Mike Tyson ve esto (lo dudo)…. El es el mejor boxeador del mundo pero cabe destacar que Amelia si le hizo un Knock out a Anthony, se lo merecía ¿Quién lo manda a ofender a Sevy? Espero les encante el capi ya los enemigos de Amelia recibieron su merecido hoy si ya casi la historia llega al final ya casi viene la boda de Amelia y Cedric y ¿su noche de bodas? ¿escribo su noche de bodas? Y tambien algo para sevy y hermione :D


	22. Casi se acerca la hora

Hola amigas amantes de nuestro querido profesor de pociones y profesor de DACO ya casi se acerca la boda de Amelia y Cedric hoy veremos un punto de vista de Amelia Snape, 1 semana antes de su boda que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 22: Casi se acerca la hora.

Amelia estaba viéndose en el espejo por milésima vez, el vestido le quedaba hermoso, aun estaba nerviosa en una semana dejaría de ser Amelia Snape para convertirse en la señora Diggory en realidad estaba nerviosa ya estaba todo listo ya tenían la fecha de partida al mundo muggle, sus damas de honor, las flores, los anillos, aunque eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

-Estoy nerviosa… creo que debería hablarlo con mi papa.

Amelia no estaba preocupada por la boda estaba mas que segura que eso era lo que quería, amaba a Cedric y deseaba ser su esposa lo que le preocupaba era _la noche de bodas_, Amelia es virgen y no tiene idea de cómo tratar estas cosas, con su madre nunca había podido hablarlo sus pensamientos lo llevaron al despacho de su padre, ella llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Ella entro.

-Hola papa.

-Querida hola ¿sucede algo?

-No nada es que es solo que… veras estoy nerviosa.

-¿por la boda?

-Algo asi, no es la boda en realidad la boda no es lo que me preocupa, es lo que mas quiero en el mundo pero lo que me preocupa es …

-Amelia dimelo sin problema.

Amelia estaba sentada en el sillón recostada en el regazo de su padre, su padre le había tendido una cerveza de mantequilla.

-bien lo que me preocupa es la noche de bodas.

Severus se atraganto con su whiskey de fuego para luego ver a Amelia.

-Amelia no me digas que… tu.

-Si, soy virgen papa y eso es lo que me preocupa no se cuando llegue el momento como actuar que hacer y que no y si dolerá… con mi mama no pudimos hablar de eso.

Severus sonrio ligeramente para abrazar a su hija sin duda su hija le orgullecía mas y mas, ahora resulta que se guardo para su esposo.

-Mi niña – la abrazo- lo que sientes es normal mas si será tu primera vez, a decir verdad si, duele pero el dolor se va rápido y lo que se hace en esos casos ¿amas a cedric verdad?

-Si, lo amo mucho.

-Solo entregate, dejate llevar , y lo mas importante hazlo con el corazón.

Pasaron horas hablando acerca de muchas cosas de la boda hasta que ella toco un tema.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿yo? ¿Qué quieres decir Amelia?

-¿Cuándo se lo pediras a Hermione?

-Amelia, ella y yo llevamos muy poco tiempo aun… pero.

-la amas

-Si, la amo.

-Deberias darte prisa aunque se que ya tienes todo formalizado, Weasley no esta contento sabes que esa comadreja siempre ha andado detrás de mione, y hoy no es la excepción tuve que lanzarle un hechizo esta tarde, muy disimuladamente, le estaba pidiendo que te dejara.

-QUE!

-asi es, pero ella se negó, ella dijo que te amaba.

Eso hizo sonreir a Severus.

-papa hay otra cosa que no te pido.

-¿Qué es?

-Es que nadie ha visto como me queda el vestido ¿quieres verlo?

-Seguro.

Fueron a la habitación de Amelia y ella entro al vestidor y se puso el vestido, salió con el puesto y llamo la atención de su padre.

-Papa.

Severus se quedo embobado.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Igual a tu madre.

El abrazo a su hija.

-Te ves muy muy muy hermosa.

-Gracias, ya me siento mejor el nerviosísimo casi se ha ido ahora me pregunto ¿Cómo le ira a cedric?

Fin del capitulo.

Ya ven que Amelia se aflije ya que les dije Noche de bodas ya saben que escribiré lemmon ahora **rochi** me mandaras las ideas de lemmon tambien agradeceré la ayuda de **mama shimi** hasta luego ;)


	23. Casi se acerca la hora parte 2

Hola amigos aunque he subido 2 capitulos en un solo dia quiero decirles que que no han sido escritos el mismo dia es que no había tenido tiempo de subir el capi 22 espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 23: Casi se acerca la hora parte 2.

Cedric estaba caminando de arriba abajo en la sala común de hufflepuf, se sentaba para volverse a levantar estaba visiblemente nervioso, miraba la cajita donde posaban los anillos de matrimonio eran de oro blanco con unos hermosos zafiros azules, miraba especialmente el de ella el le había incrustado una imagen de un gato estaba en sus pensamientos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Abrió la puerta, era… Albus Dumbuldore.

-Profesor Dumbuldore, buenas tardes pase

-Gracias Señor Diggory bueno vera venia para charlar con usted.

-¿señor?

-Imaginare que debe estar nervioso,

-De hecho si- Agradecia la sabiduría de Albus Dumbuldore, Se sentaron en los sillones de la sala común.

-¿Qué es lo que le preocupa señor diggory?

-bueno de hecho, no es el hecho de casarme, amo a Amelia, la amo muchísimo… pero sinceramente estoy nervioso quizás por el futuro, si no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

-Señor Diggory, estoy realmente seguro que usted lo mejor para Amelia, Severus cree lo mismo, conozco a severus desde que estudia en howgrats y creeme que el si tu no fueras lo mejor para Amelia, no hubiera dado su consentimiento para la relación de ustedes.

-Gracias señor, Bueno tambien tengo algo de miedo, y ¿si se arrepiente?

Albus solo rio.

-Creame Señor Diggory ella esta mas que segura, severus me ha contado que se ha probado el vestido de su madre mil y un veces, esta tan emocionada, ella le ama señor Diggory no lo dude, ¿usted se arrepiente?

-NO… no, claro que no, ella es lo que esperaba.

-Muy bien entonces ese sentimiento podrá con sus nervios, hágalo con todo el amor del mundo.

-Lo hare, gracias señor me siento mejor.

-Me alegro, sabe me ha gustado esta platica, ahora se que los dos estarán muy felices la semana que viene, me retiro ya… Ah! Se me olvidaba por lo que venia, venia a hacerle una propuesta.

-¿propuesta?

-Si, ya que Amelia será la maestra de DACO, pero resulta que la maestra de encantamientos se retira este año, y no hay nadie mejor para los encantamientos que usted asi que quería ofrecerle el puesto de maestro de encantamientos.

Cedric estaba feliz, sonrio.

-Claro que si señor seria un placer.

-Maravilloso, se lo comunicare a Severus.

Cuando albus se hubiera ido, se tiro en la cama y sonrio.

-Gracias al cielo, no tuve que decírselo.

Lo que le preocupa era el hecho de que tenia que separarse de Amelia tanto tiempo, pero ahora no tenia que preocuparse de separarse de su querida Amelia, al otro lado de la puerta, albus dumbuldore reia, sabia no cabia duda albus dumbuldore lo sabia todo.


	24. Una Fiesta Accidentada

Hola amigas y amantes de severus snape :D como yo ;) aquí viene otro capi ya casi viene la boda :D ahora será las despedida de solteros de cada uno, todo muy a lo Howgrats :).

Capitulo 24: Fiesta accidentada

Estaban Draco Malfoy, Harry, Ron, los gemelos Weasley, Lucius malfoy Arhtur y severus todos frente a Cedric.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Anda animate necesitas una despedida de soltero.

-Pero… ¿salir? Con ¿ustedes?

-¿Qué? ¿acaso insinuas que no somos buena compañía?- preguntaba un ofendido Malfoy padre.

-No, no señor no es eso.

-Si lo que piensa señor Diggory es por la diferencia de casas, es que hemos aprendido a ser mas tolerantes- soltaba severus.

-¿Amelia Sabe?

-No, pero se lo dire luego… Vamos señor Diggory.

-Esta bien… pero sin mujeres.

-Bien…. Le quita la diversión- Soltaba Lucius malfoy.

-Eso no quiere decir padre que nosotros nos divirtamos ¿verdad?

-Claro, ¿severus?

-Secundo a Diggory, si se entera Hermione me mata.

-bien, vámonos ¿Qué esparamos?- soltaban Harry, ron, George y Fred.

-Vamonos, vámonos.

-Si, en un momento ya regreso- decía Severus.

Fue hasta la habitación de Amelia.

-¿Quién es?

-Nena soy yo abreme.

-Hola papa.

-Hola nena, ehm… veras Potter, los Weasley, Lucius, draco llevaremos a Diggory a una despedida de soltero.

-ah… De acuerdo… supongo.

-No te preocupes nena, solo iremos a beber algo y volveremos.

-Esta bien papa… Diviertanse- ella abrazo a su padre.

-Gracias nena.

Ya cuando se hubieran ido ella se sento en su cama y vio como su habitación se inundaba de un brillo verde, en su chimenea aparecían, molly Weasley, Ginny, Minerva, Hermione, luna, Pansy parkinson, Amy Sanders y Narcissa Malfoy

-Hola chicas, pasen ¿a que debo el placer?

-Tu despedida de soltera- soltaba Ginny- la hemos estado preparando desde hace 3 semanas.

-Genial… yo.

-No te preocupes traemos algo de bebidas, botanas, y regalos para ti.

Decían en coro todas.

Los chicos se aparecieron en el caldero Chorreante y alli fueron a un bar muggle, pasaron y se sentaron, llego una camarera y le pregunto si deseaban ordenar algo.

-Si, creo que todos queremos tequila- Decia Lucius mafloy- trae una botella Bombón- dios no crei que las chicas Muggle fueran tan lindas.

-Ve de lo que se ha perdido señor Malfoy- decía Harry.

-Sin lugar a dudas lo veo Potter, Diggory.

-Si señor Malfoy.

-Dime Lucius, veras soy el padrino de Amelia y creeme que la quiero como a una hija, asi que dejame decirte que te felicito, y te agradezco.

-¿agradecerme?

-Jamas había visto sonreir tanto a Amelia desde que murió su madre, bueno aparte de que Severus la hiciera sonreir y solo para que lo sepas, si le rompes el corazón date por muerto.

Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-No se preocupe Lucius no esta en mis planes dañar a Amelia.

-QUE HABLE EL PADRE- Chiflaron todos.

-Ya.. ya… bueno como ya lo había dicho antes Felicidades quiero lo mejor para Amelia, la amo con todo el corazón ella es mu fuente de felicidad y como dijo Lucius si le rompes el corazón no te des por muerto yo mismo te arrancare la cabeza.

Empezaron a brindar.

-Por Cedric y Amelia que tengan toda la felicidad- Decia Arthur.

-Por cedric y Amelia por la broma que los unió- decían al unisono los gemelos Weasley.

-Por cedric y Amelia, espero que cuides a mi hermana- decía Draco.

Asi pasaron todos y siguieron festejando… mientras en la sala común de Syltherin estaba abriendo regalos.

-Awwwwww- decían todas.

Ginny le había regalado un baby doll a Amelia verde esmeralda.

-Esta precioso gracias.

-Espero que te sirva para, Ginny ponía los ojos soñadores.

-Ginny Weasley no seas cotilla.

-ay Mama.

-yo- decia Narcissa- tengo algo para ti Amelia- sacaba un estuche y se lo daba Amelia, Amelia lo abrió y era un collar de oro blanco con una piedra verde esmeralda.

-Tia Narcissa esto es.

-Si querida era de tu madre.

-Ella lo uso cuando se caso, mi papa se la regalo.

-Si, ella me la dio, me dijo que te la diera cuando te casaras.

Amelia abrazo a Narcissa.

-gracias tia cissy.

Pasaron el rato tambien brindando con vino elfo y dándole sugerencias y consejos a Amelia.

Los chicos ya ratos se habían ido del establecimiento e iban caminando.

-¿bien te divertiste Cedric?

-Si Severus, muchas gracias.

-Que bien que te divertiste, tu eres una persona divertida Cedric, ya veo por que mi Hermana te quiere- decía Draco.

-y tu Draco no eras quien crei que eras, antes te creía una persona bastante seria.

-Eso era en los años que me metieron la basura en la cabeza de los mortifagos, estuve mal en ese entonces.

-Pero Amelia te sigue queriendo mucho.

-Si, mi hermana y yo somos muy unidos.

-bueno creo que nos aparecemos ya en Howgrats verdad

-Si- todos en unisono.

Ya en el dormitorio de las chicas habían acabado, solo tenían que botar algunas bolsas de basura, Amelia se ofreció ya que dijo que quería aire en los jardines del castillo, a medida iba caminando, escuchaba una voz.

_-Amelia._

-¿Quién es?

_-Amelia…. Ven aquí Amelia._

-¿HE DICHO QUE QUIEN ES?- Solto una Amelia ya bastante asustada y vio por todos lados hasta que.

-AAAAAAAAAAH- Esa persona estaba frente a ella de la nada- A…A…ALECTO.

-Amelia Snape… Has crecido no te miraba desde que ¿Cuándo? Ah ya lo recuerdo… cuando mate a Amanda.

Amelia no lo creía, era Alecto ese insecto que mato a su madre y que la sometió a una cruel tortura.

-¿Qué…que... que quieres?, vete dejame en paz… no se como te dejaron salir de azkaban

-¿Quién dijo de salir? Mejor dicho escape- dijo tomandola de un brazo y presionándolo.

-Dejame me haces daño.

-Ese el punto, traidora… tu y tu padre traicionaron al señor tenebroso y ahora lo pagaras tu… vendrás conmigo.

-Ni lo sueñes.

Ella saco su varita.

-Experiarmus- lanzo a Alecto lejos trato de huir iba corriendo- PROFESOR DUMBULDORE…. PROFESOR DUMBULDORE AYUDEME POR FAVOR.

-DESMAYO- Alecto aturdió a Amelia, se acerco a ella, la cargo y se desapareció con ella no sin antes ver que ya había sido visto por albus que al escuchar los gritos de Amelia, vio por el balcón.

-Oh no.

Los chicos se aparecieron en el despacho de severus y salieron de este para irle a decir a las chicas y albus que habían regresado, pero lo que se encontraron nada les agrado, Hermione estaba llorando desconsoladamente, junto a Narcissa mientras que eran consoladas por Luna y Molly.

-¿PERO QUE HA PASADO?- Pregunto Severus, Lucius y Draco a ver sus respectivas esposa, novia y madre llorando.

-Severus- Dijo albus- siéntate quieres.

-¿Qué pasa albus? Y ¿amelia?

-Severus, Alecto escapo de Azkaban y.

-¿y? DIME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ

-Secuestro a Amelia.

El semblante de Severus cambio totalmente y vio como la ira recorría todo su ser y le picaba la parte donde tenia la marca tenebrosa, Draco, Lucius y Narcissa sabían que expresión tenían los ojos de Severus ya lo habían visto antes.

-NOOOOOOOO- Grito Severus- AMELIA NOOOOO.

-Severus mi vida- decía Hermione a tomarlo de los hombros.

El agarro las manos de Hermione y se abrazo a ella, ella le acariciaba la cabeza.

-ESE MALDITO DE ALECTO, LO MATARE… NO DEJARE QUE LE HAGA DAÑO.

Cedric estaba mudo y casi al borde las lagrimas, Draco se acerco a el y lo agarro de los hombros.

-Calma hermano la encontraremos.

-Gracias Draco.

En eso entro una lechuza con una carta para Lucius.

-es Dobby- hace mucho que se llevaba de maravilla con su elfo domestico.

-¿Qué dice?

-Alecto entro a la mansión, aun cree que estamos de parte del Lord y tiene a Amelia en los calabozos.

-Cedric- decía Severus, pero Cedric ya no estaba había salido corriendo del lugar para irse a la mansión de los malfoy.

-Vamos tras el- asi todos fueron los hombres fueron tras el.

-tengan cuidado- decía hermione- espero la encuentren.

-La encontraran lo se- decía Narcissa.

Fin del capitulo.

Lamento espero que no se les este haciendo larga la historia, pero sentí que Alecto tenia que salir en tan siquiera en uno como recordaran en el pesandero de Amelia Severus solo lo desmaya y lo manda a Azkaban por usar una imperdonable a una menor asi que tenia que tener su venganza, ahora díganme ¿Qué maten a Alecto? O ¿Qué lo cocinen a base de cruciatus? Espero sus peticiones adiós hasta la próxima

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013 QUE SEA DE BENDICIONES Y QUE SUS SUEÑOS SE CUMPLAN.**

**SonySnape**


	25. Salvando a Amelia

Hola amigas Que todas deseamos ser esposas de Severus Snape xD aquí vengo con el capitulo 25 ahora si sacaran Amelia de alli y ya casi terminare esta historia ;) asi que gracias y muchas gracias a **Mariana Snape **Por poner mi historia como favorita y tambien por seguirme :)

Capitulo 25: Salvando a Amelia.

Amelia despertaba de su desmayo, no recordaba nada solamente recordaba en la despedida de soltera y… _los jardines… Alecto…. _Venian a su cabeza sus recuerdos como Alecto la atacaba, y ahora..

-¿Dónde estoy?... esto es… La mansión Malfoy… Alecto debió traerme aquí.

Intento levantarse como pudo, de verdad le dolia todo, Alecto la había atacado y ella había caído al suelo, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y lo vio entrar ese insecto asqueroso.

-Valla, Valla… has despertado al fin,

Ella solo atino en hacerse hacia atrás, y Alecto seguía acercándose amenazadoramente con su varita apuntado a ella.

-pudiera matarte en este instante… pero… quisiera que el Joven Diggory y tu padre te vean los ojos al morir.

El seguía acercándose a ella, cuando se hubiese acabado el camino para Amelia el la tomo del cuello y la arrojo al suelo.

-Pero me divertiré contigo.

Asi sin mas con su varita.

-CRUCIO.

-AAAAAH..

-Jajajajaja CRUCIO.

Los chicos entraron el la mansión Malfoy.

-Dobby- Llamo Lucius el pequeño elfo apareció casi temblando.

-¿Qué ocurre Dobby?

-El Señor Alecto entro.

Pero no siguió hablando cuando escucharon los gritos provenientes de los calabozos.

-AAAAAH.

A severus se le encogió el estomago al escuchar los gritos de su pequeña, Cedric no se lo podía creer, Draco se tapaba los oídos, mientras que los demás solo cerraban sus ojos, el primero en reaccionar fue Severus quien solo grito.

-DEJA A MI HIJA

En los calabozos el seguía con su tanda de torturas cuando percibió el grito de Severus,.

-JA parace que tu padre ha venido… Lista para morir.

El la tomo del brazo e iba a arrastrarla, cuando vieron un Brillo entre blanco y celeste era la forma de un perro, que se le abalanzo.

-Aaaaah.

Amelia solo vio esos brillos que tomaban formas diferentes pero pudo distinguirlas.

-Sirius, Moony, Remus, Tonks, Mama.

-_QUEJICA CORRE._

Ella tomo su varita y fue a la puerta, no pudo abrirla estaba trancada con magia asi que se convirtio en gato y tomo su varita en su hocico y salio por la ventana.

-NOOOO QUE NO ESCAPE.

Ellos escucharon el grito de Alecto y escucharon ruidos afuera salieron todos y pudieron verlo todo, Amelia estaba corriendo en su forma de gato por los jardines.

-AMELIA.

-MRRRR- _PAPA ES EL… PAPA, CEDRIC._

Cuando ella iba a correr donde ellos solo sintió un gran corte, alecto.

-SECTUSEMPRA.

-MI…MI..MIAUUU- Amelia estaba tirada en el suelo y empezaba a sangrar.

-NOOOO DEJA A MI HIJA ALECTO.

-Jajajjaaj severus bienvenido mira como acabo con tu hija… AVADA…

No continuo por que se le abalanzo un patronus en forma de perro que lo amenazaba y muchos patronus que se le acercaban a Amelia… tenían forma de un Licantropo, una criatura inmesa de cuatro patas, un águila y el… era Ojo loco, se acercaban a Amelia, Severus salió de su asombro cuando Lucius le envio un Desmayo a Alecto y llamaron a los Aurores todos los patronus empezaron a tomar forma si era ellos eran Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ojo loco y Amanda…. Amanda tocaba a su hija que aun estaba convertida en gato y sollozando de dolor, todos fijaron sus vistas en los presentes solo dijieron una cosa.

-Cuidenla- y desaparecieron, Severus se acerco a Amelia ella había empezado a brillar y se convirtió de nuevo en humana, estaba realmente herida, y temblaba, paso su varita sobre ella y empezó a cicatrizarle las heridas, Cedric solo estaba en el suelo y acariciando a su prometida.

-¿estara bien señor?

-Si, ella estará bien hay que llevarla a Howgrats.

Cargaron a Amelia y la llevaron a la Enfermeria donde poppy la reviso, y le dio el alta para el siguiente dia ya que Severus había actuado a tiempo y le había dado el alta para casarse en 3 dias, cuando ella desperto estaban todos reunidos.

-Papa, Cedric, todos están aquí.

-Asi es, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele todo.

-Y mucho menos, Alecto te puso ante una gran tortura.

-Si, ¿Qué paso con el?

-Esta de vuelta en Azkaban pero ahora morirá, lo condenaron al beso del Dementor.

-ya veo... papa no estoy loca pero, vi a muchas personas.

-Nosotros tambien, viste a Black, a Lupin a Tonks y Moddy y a tu Madre ¿verdad?

-Si, ellos realmente estaban alli.

-si ellos siempre están contigo, por cierto poppy dijo que puedes casarte como acordaron.

-En serio… es en 3 dias- De la nada grito- EN 3 DIAS ME CASO DEBO PREPARAR TODO- Y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a un severus y Cedric con la boca abierta, y Severus solo solto.

-¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Andan con mucha prisa.

-es cierto.

Entro Lucius a la enfermería.

-Severus vi a tu hija corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por el pasillo.

-¿si? Pues se acordó que en 3 dias se casa y salió corriendo asi por asi.

Lucius solto una carcajada y tomo a Cedric del Hombro.

-Suerte con eso Cedric tu la soportaras toda la vida.

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno uno mas espero Reviews ;) y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.


	26. Arribo al mundo Muggle

Capitulo 26: Arrivo al mundo Muggle.

Amelia tenia lista su maleta, Miraba sus cosas y suspiraba en cuanto un brillo robo su atención era una carta del coronel.

"Querida Amelia, me alegra que estén a punto de partir, me alegra informarte que los preparativos ya están, Barton Cottage esta lista para la boda, los jardines están listos, El señor Ferrars Realizara la ceremonia, espero verte pequeña, Marianne y a todos te mandan sus saludos con cariño.

Christopher Brandon".

Amelia sonrio ya estaba todo listo solo les faltaban unos minutos para partir, vio por su ventana la luna casi completaba su figura, La sacaron de sus pensamientos cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

-¿si?

-Amelia soy yo abreme, ya es hora de irnos.

-ya voy papa- encogió su baul y abrió la puerta

-¿lista?- El observo a su hija, pero noto que tenia un deje de tristeza, aunque fuera muy buena ocultando sus emociones el conocía demasiado a su hija- ¿pequeña? ¿estas bien?

-Si… es solo que… es que… ahora que lo pienso me será muy difícil dejar de ser tu pequeña- eso ultimo lo dijo casi llorando.

-Amelia...- Abrazo a su hija- jamás dejaras de ser mi pequeña- le levanto la barbilla y la beso en la frente- Siempre seras mi pequeña, siempre podras escabullirte en mis habitaciones cuando te de miedo dormir sola, o cuando tengas una pesadilla y siempre podras pedirme consejo.

-te quiero papa.

-yo tambien te quiero pequeña.

Albus subia las escaleras y vio esa escena que lo conmovió, severus abrazaba a su hija, en eso Severus sintió la presencia de Albus.

-Albus.

-¿listos para irnos?

-Si.

Estaban en los jardines en la casa de Hagrid.

-bueno diviértanse- decía el gigante- y felicidades Amelia y Cedric.

-Gracias Hagrid, que lastima que no puedas ir.

-Si, pero sabes que estare con ustedes en mente y corazón, pero no creo que a los muggles les guste ver a un gigante.

-Si, lo se.

-buenos listos todos.

Se habían dividido en 2 grupos, la mayoría se los llevaba Dumbuldore y Amelia iba sola con Severus, primero se fue Dumbuldore y luego les tocaba a Amelia y a Severus.

-Bueno en unos segundos se activara el traslator- Amelia se abrazo a Severus y el la sostenía de la cintura- Listo vámonos- luego hubo un brillo azul y se fueron, se sintieron sumamente apretados pero luego cayeron, Amelia cayo sobre su padre.

-¿estas bien papa?

-Si ¿tu?

-Si.

Se levantaron y pudieron divisar al Grupo de Dumbuldore asi Cedric y Amelia empezaron a Guiar al grupo hacia Barton Cottage, hasta que por fin Llegaron, solamente escucharon unos gritos.

-AMELIA… CEDRIC.

Era Marianne Brandon.

-Christopher por fin llegaron.

-Amelia.

-Coronel.

Abrazo a Amelia.

-me alegra verte pequeña… Cedric es gusto verte Joven.

-Gracias Coronel.

-Coronel, el es mi padre Severus Snape.

Severus y el coronel se vieron era increíble pero cierto, Amelia tenia razón era idénticos, los demás tambien los vieron.

-Es un placer Coronel

-El placer es mio Señor Snape, puede llamarme Christopher.

-Usted puede llamarme Severus.

Amelia y Cedric Sonrieron tomandose de la mano, además de verles las caras cuando se vieron y su gran parecido.

-Coronel, el es el Señor Albus Dumbuldore.

-Es un placer, Amelia no ha contado mucho sobre usted y como les ayudo estamos muy agradecidos.

-Fue un placer, Amelia y Cedric son chicos increíbles.

-Mis padrinos, Lucius Y Narcissa Malfoy y Mi primo Draco Malfoy.

-Un placer- Christopher saludo a Los malfoy, ellos tuvieron que aguantarse aun no asimilaban muy bien tener que convivir con Muggles.

-Ella es la Señorita Hermione Granger la prometida de mi padre.

-Es un placer… Señorita Granger.

-Los señores Arthur y Molly Weasley, y sus hijos, George, Fred, Ginny, Ron y Charlie.

-un placer.

-El placer es nuestro.

-El es mi amigo Harry Potter

-Hola Harry, es un placer conocerte al fin, Amelia me comento algo de ti cuando estuvo aquí.

-Es un placer coronel, Amelia tambien nos conto cosas muy buenas de usted.

Asi les presento a todos y Tambien les invitaron a cenar dentro ya de Barton Cottage los saludaron a todos y solo escucho un lamento de Señora Jennigs ya que el vestido que había comprado para Amelia curiosamente había prendido en llamas, pero lo mas divertido y que no paso por alto para Amelia fue que todos miraban lo parecido que eran El coronel Brandon y Severus, quienes no dejaban de verse.

-Bueno creo que será mejor irnos a dormir la boda es mañana Amelia tiene que dormir y estar preciosa- Dijo la Señora Dashwood, las habitaciones ya están listas viendo las circunstancias solo hay pocas habitaciones asi que Señor Snape ¿puede dormir con Amelia?

-Seguro Señora, vamos Amelia.

-Si papa. Buenas noches a todos.

Ya lejos de todas las miradas, Cedric se acerco a Amelia.

-Buenas noches Amelia.

-Buenas Noches Cedric, no aguanto por que sea mañana.

-Yo igual.

El la beso en los labios y tomandola de la cintura, Profundizo el Beso.

Igual estaban Severus y Hermione.

-Buenas Noches Mione.

-Buenas Noches Severus.

Ya en la habitación Amelia solo observaba a su padre.

-¿papa? ¿aun piensas en el coronel?

-Si, no puedo creer que.

-Sea idéntico a ti.

-Si

-quizas sea tu versión Muggle.

-Puede ser, anda metete en tu cama y te duermes.

-¿puedo dormir contigo?

El la observo, y suspiro con una sonrisa.

-anda ven aca.

Ella se acosto al lado de su padre y recostó la cabeza en su pecho, mientras que su padre la abrazaba de la cintura y la atraía a el.

Fin del capitulo.

WEEEEEE Ya ven que ya el próximo capi es la boda, espero que le siga gustando solo una queja de parte de su servidora, ya no veo Reviews :'(


	27. La razon de todos los miedos

Hola a todos, aquí regreso con uno capitulo la verdad ya casi lo acabo y esto me pone algo triste :/ por que me he divertido escribiendo y creo que estoy pensando en seguir con una historia que he dejado abandonada la de "recuerdos de la luna" y después de esta la seguire ;) espero puedan leerla, ahora si… a leer.

Capitulo 27: La razón de todas los miedos.

Severus descansaba pero en medio de la noche sentía que algo se agitaba en su cama, abrió los ojos y observo a Amelia moviéndose demasiado "_Esta teniendo una pesadilla, Otra vez"._

Severus Movio un poco a Amelia.

-Hija despierta.

Ella seguía susurrando- _"no te dejare solo" "no voy a dejarte solo"_

-Pequeña Despierta.

-"_No te dejare solo" "no voy a dejarte solo"._

_-_Despierta.

Entonces desperto, y observo a su preocupado Padre.

-Papa.

-¿estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien solo fue una pesadilla, ya se me pasara.

-Amelia, últimamente has estado teniendo demasiadas pesadillas ¿hay algo que deba saber?

-N…no.

-No me mientas, Amelia dime que ocurre, es ¿por lo que paso con Alecto?

-No.

-¿tu estancia en el hospital?

-No, es otra cosa, algo que paso en el tiempo de la guerra con el señor tenebroso, pero para que sepas que es, tendrías que ver mis recuerdos.

-¿quieres confiarme tus recuerdos?

-Si… Puedes usar Legeremancia conmigo… te enseñare lo que realmente me preocupa.

-Bien Preparate.

Severus tomo del mentón a su hija y se adentro a su mente y Amelia que era ya una experta en esa rama lo llevo a una sección de su mente, Severus pudo ver claramente que sección era, era donde enviamos nuestros recuerdos mas desagradables que por mas uno quiera deshacerse de ellos no se puede, pudo ver algo.

-Amelia, no deberíamos estar aquí, que tal si ese traidor entra.

-Amy Mi padre no es ningún traidor y lo voy a demostrar- Decia Amelia que vestia una túnica que no era de Howgrats definitivamente estaban fuera de clases.

-Pero el mato a dumbuldore, Amelia se escuchan ruidos.

-Anda vete por la red flu, vete anda.

Amelia se hizo mas atrás y se tropezó haciéndola caer en un pensadero… SU PENSADERO, Severus solo cerro los ojos ya se hacia una idea de lo que su hija había visto, Amelia se vio en una casa que era muy grande y vio a un niño.

-¿papa? ¿eres tu?.

Intento tocarlo que su mano traspasaba la imagen asi que no podía tocarle ni hablarle y solo vio a un enojado hombre entrando.

-TU… ENGENDRO.

-Pa…papa y ¿Qué hice?

-¿Qué hiciste? NACER eres un bicho raro como tu madre.

Dijo esto y lo abofeteo, empezó a golpearlo.

-BASTA DEJA A MI PADRE.

Amelia intento intervenir pero no pudo, solo vio que entraba una persona una mujer.

-Tobias deja al niño por favor.

-TU TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS .

Este hombre empezó a golpear a su esposa.

-MAMA.. DEJA A MI MAMA…. ASQUEROSO MUGGLE.

-TE CREES MUY VALIENTE NO SEVERUS.

-severus cielo sal de la casa… vete cielo.

-no mama, no dejare que este Muggle te haga daño.

Tobias Snape volvió a azotar a Severus, hasta la inconsciencia cuando desperto vio su casa patas arriba y a su madre tirada en el suelo.

-Mama… Mami… Despierta… mamita despierta.

No reacciono estaba muerta.

-Mamita no te mueras… No me dejes solo.

-papa… no estas solo… no te dejare solo… no voy a dejarte solo.

Algo arrastro a Amelia fuera del pensadero.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Señorita agradézcame sin mi ayuda no hubiera salido de alli.

-Tu… ¿Qué quieres Voldemort?

-No se, busco a mi mas fiel Mortifago Severus Snape ¿lo conoces? ¿sabes donde esta?

Amelia se quedo de piedra.

-NO PLANEAS RESPONDER CRUCIO-

-AAAAAAH…. AHHH.

-Interesante intento acceder a tu mente y no puedo eres buena ¿Cómo te llamas? RESPONDEME CRUCIO.

-AAAAAH AAAAH, ME…LLAMO AMELIA SNAPE.

-¿SNAPE? ¿SNAPE?

Voldemort paro la tortura con su varita levito a Amelia

-Vaya, vaya… quien diría que tu eres la hija de severus.

-papa…ayudame por favor.

-Pidiendo ayuda… no me haga reir ¿cree que su padre vendrá señorita? Únete a mi

-JAMAS…PAPA AYUDAME POR FAVOR.

Entro severus.

-Lord..Lord voldemort.

-Hola severus ¿la conoces? ¿tu hija verdad?.

-S…s…si

-Severus siendo ella tu hija… es igual a ti tiene tu poder… la quiero de nuestro bando, pero ella se rehúsa sabes lo que le hago al que se me opone.

-Por favor mi lord no la mate.

-Muy tarde… nagini matala.

Severus salió de la mente de Amelia muy agitado para observarla, tambien estaba muy cansanda.

-pequeña- le tomo la mano a su hija.

-Perdoname se que viole tus recuerdos.

-Fue un accidente, te caíste pero… Viste.. como ese despreciable.

Severus solo se llevaba una mano a la cara.

-Si lo vi todo… Te trato muy mal y mato a mi abuela Eileen… Esa es la razón de mis pesadillas y por la que tengo miedo de dejarte papa… No te dejare solo… No voy a dejarte solo, lo prometo.

-Lo se hija, lo se… ¿quieres que haga un obliviate a esos recuerdos?

-No... ahora que lo sabes creo que ya no me molestara mas.

-Bien… y recuerda que siempre que tengas una pesadilla, acudes a mi… o si alguna vez diggory se atreva a golpearte recuerda que lo estare esperando para lanzarle un sectusempra o algo peor.

Amelia rio por lo bajo.

-Si papa.

-Ahora intentemos dormir.

-Si, buenas noches- Amelia le dio un beso a su padre y se durmió se alegro de haberle contado, se sentía terrible de esconderle algo tan importante ahora estaba completa para mañana ya no le preocupaba nada.

Fin del capitulo.

YA ESTA AL FIN YA CASI SOLO UNOS 3 CAPITULOS MAS Y ACABO… Este capitulo se me ocurrió por que una amiga que vive por mi casa leyó mi historia y me dijo en el capitulo de las pesadillas de snape me pregunto ¿Qué hacia Amelia en el despacho de Severus en plena Guerra? Y me quede con una troll face :/ y ella me dio esta idea… que Amelia anduviera investigando acerca de que si su padre era un traidor asi que aquí tienen la respuesta, a los que esperan Lemmon no se preocupen agregare la noche de bodas de Amelia y Cedric y creo que Hermi en ese capi tambien habran de tener su noche bueno los veo en otra ocasión adiós

**SonySnape**


	28. Se Feliz

Hola Amantes de Severus Snape, igual que yo todos amamos a nuestro querido Profesor de Pociones :) quiero aprovechar para darle mi apoyo a **Mamma Shimi, **La verdad es que ella esta escribiendo su historias y ay personas que le mandan reviews anónimos ofendiéndola y acusando de "abandona historias" Y Eso es una MENTIRA ya que ella termina todas sus historias y la verdad es que es una gran ofensa ya que todos tenemos vida y si ay alguien que no tiene vida, eso no quiere decir que nosotros hacemos lo mismo aquí hay, estudiantes, trabajadores, madres y padres, que no pierden el tiempo, ya que no solo pasan en la computadora asi que te apoyo **Mamma Shimi, **ah y hablando de eso se que tengo una historia por alli "recuerdos de la luna" y si si ya se que la he dejado abandonada pero quiero terminar ¿Dónde esta Amelia snape? Primero y para avisarles el 18 de febrero si paso la entrevista de la universidad, comenzare ciclo asi que puedo que pase algo ocupada asi que si de caso tengo una historia la estare actualizando de a poco ok, ahora si a leer.

Capitulo 28: Se feliz.

Amelia desperto y a su cabeza vinieron los recuerdos de anoche, cuando les enseño sus recuerdos a su padre y asi confesarle que vio todo lo que había sufrido de niño, pero se sintió feliz de haberse quitado ese peso de encima, pero otra cosa vino a su mente.

-_Hoy me caso_

Se levanto y salió de la habitación bajo las escaleras todos dormían aun, todos excepto.

-Buenos días Amelia.

-Buenos días Coronel.

El coronel abrazo a Amelia y le ofreció una taza de te con unas tostadas con mermelada.

-¿nerviosa?

-Si mucho…. Pero estoy muy tranquila.

-Me alegro.

-¿Cómo esta Marianne?

El coronel suspiro.

-Esta bien, a veces cambia de humor pero es el embarazo y tiene muchos antojos- Amelia rio un poco- Pero se que la recompensa será grande ya quiero tener a mi hija o hijo en mis brazos.

Siguieron desayunando hasta que sintieron que había movimiento.

-Buenos Christopher

-Buenos días Severus.

-Buenos días pequeña

-Buenos días papa ¿dormiste bien?

-Si, querida.

Amelia le sirvió un poco de te, mientras que el coronel le servia Tostadas con mermelada, escucharon un grito.

-Amelia.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?

-¿Qué haces alli? Empieza a vestirte.

-Ginny, la boda es por la noche, nos quedan como 8 horas.

-¿solamente? Ven aquí- jaloneo a Amelia- con permiso Coronel, profesor Snape.

Todas las chicas eran un hervidero, probándose vestidos y zapatos, los chicos no tanto.

-Cedric… ¿estas nervioso?

-un poco Harry.

-pero ¿Por qué?

-Por si se arrepiente.

-No se va a arrepentir.

-¿Quién se va a arrepentir?- Preguntaba Severus Snape recién entrado a la habitación acompañado de Lucius, draco y dumbuldore- espero que tu no Diggory.

-No… no señor.

-Cedric, ella no va a arrepentirse asi que empieza a cambiarte.

Las horas habían pasado volando para Amelia y ya estaba lista todas la miraban.

-Amelia estas preciosa- Decia Narcissa casi limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Gracias Tia Cissy.

Amelia observo a todas sus amigas, sus damas de honor eran, Hermione, Ginny, Pansy Parkinson, Amy Sanders, ya todas estaban listas con sus vestidos y sus ramos de flores, se acerco a la ventana para ver el jardín ya estaba todo listo para la recepción, El coronel Brandon había organizado la cena y se miraba muy bien a lo lejos pudo ver la iglesia ya estaba abierta ya solo para que entraran los invitados que estaban entrando pudo ver en la parte trasera de la iglesia cuando Cedric iba a entrando y la hizo sonreir iba entrando junto con Harry que seria su padrino, un gritillo de felicidad se escucho.

-Amelia alli viene tu papa preparate.

-Si.

Abrieron la habitación y Severus vio como si viera a un angel su pequeña y su vestido de novia que era muy hermoso llevaba unos zapatos color crema de un tacon no muy alto y llevaba el cabello en un recogido elegante que seguramente lo hicieron con magia y estaba prefectamente maquillada, se quedo con la boca abierta y luego sonreir.

-mi pequeña estas hermosa.

-Gracias papa, tu tambien te ves bien.

Severus vestia un traje en negro (como siempre) con una pulcra camisa blanca con un cobartin en negro.

-¿Todos listo?- Pregunta Dumbuldore- Amelia estas preciosa.

-Gracias Profesor Dumbulodre.

-De nada, ahora todos listos ya todos están esperando.

-Muy bien.

En la iglesia todos los invitados estaban listos, cedric estaba de pie junto a Harry cuando vieron que las puertas se abrieron y todos los invitados se pusieron de pie y Cedric Sonrio ampliamente vio como Amelia entraba del brazo de su padre se veía Hermosa, Todos pensaron lo mismo, Amelia se sentía tan bien caminando con su padre y vio a Cedric.

-papa ese es cedric.

-Si pequeña ese es cedric.

Llegaron donde Cedric y Severus levanto el velo de su hija y la beso en la mejilla y le beso la mano.

-pequeña recuerda que siempre me tendras y siempre estare contigo.

-Gracias Papa, te quiero.

-y yo a ti… Cedric cuida a mi hija, ella esta en lo que mas quiero.

-La cuidare señor.

Asi severus fue a sentarse y una mirada se poso en el era ella su hermione le sonreía y le guiño el ojo y por legeremancia le dijo.

-_Descuida amor ella estará bien, siempre estará contigo._

_-lose_

La ceremonia empezó, Todos vieron como El señor Ferrars auspiciaba la boda y Amelia y Cedric daban el si quiero y Amelia y Cedric al fin se besaban al final, y todos aplaudían para la recepción en los jardines nada podía estar mejor todos les daban las felicitaciones a la pareja y bailaron una canción que para sorpresa de ellos Albus había enseñado a tocar a los músicos y ellos sonrieron al escucharla.

And dance  
Your final dance  
This is  
Your final chance  
To hold  
The one you love  
You know you've waited long enough  
-Amelia Te amo tanto.

-Yo Tambien te amo Cedric.

So believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of being hurt  
Don't let  
This magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes

-Espere por tanto tiempo para esto, y al final aqui estas.

-Yo tambien estuve esperando por ti, Mi corazón siempre te perteneció.

And make  
Your final move  
Mmm, don't be scared  
She'll want you to  
Yeah, it's hard  
You must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip away

-Tambien mi Corazon siempre te pertencio Amelia solo que, tonto nunca me di cuenta.

-eso no importa Cedric, lo importante es que estamos juntos aquí y siempre será asi.

Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of being hurt  
No, don't let  
This magic die  
Oh, the answer's there  
Yeah, just look in her eyes

And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die

So dance  
Your final dance  
'Cause this is  
Your final chance.

Terminaron de Bailar junto a los aplausos de todos los presentes, y asi continuo la fiesta y ella bailo con todos, con Lucius, Draco, Harry y el mas importante fue el de su padre y ella que alli fue donde se dijieron todo.

-Siempre te voy a querer.

-Lo se pequeña, lo se Amelia solo Se feliz.

Fin del capitulo.

Wiiiii al fin se casaron miren que medite y medite como seria la boda y me encanto asi que espero que les guste hasta la próxima espero reviews.


	29. lo que significa la palabra Amor

Hola a todos he vuelto ahora con una buena noticia que me alegro el dia ¡me aceptaron en la universidad!, mi esfuerzo valio la pena y gracias a dios :) triunfe ;).

Capitulo 29: Lo que significa la palabra Amor.

Despues de la recepción Cedric y Amelia caminaban juntos a lo que les habían asignado de habitación iban tomados de la mano y ambos iban sonriendo, antes de llegar a la puerta Cedric cargo a Amelia, ella rio.

-¿Qué haces?

-Es lo que hacen los Muggles cuando se casan.

Ella se aferro a Cedric y entraron a la habitación el la bajo y la abrazo por la espalda y comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente ella cerro los ojos y recordó lo que le dijo su padre de "dejarse llevar" ella se volteo y beso los labios de Cedric el profundizo el beso intentando explorar la boca de Amelia ella le permitió el acceso, mientras que cedric le besaba iba desprendiendo cada uno de los botones de Amelia, mientras que ella no se quedaba atrás y le desabrochaba la camisa que llevaba, fueron caminando hasta llegar a la cama se recostaron hasta quedar Cedric sobre ella mientras iba deslizando el vestido hasta que solo la dejo con su ropa interior y el estaba con el dorso descubierto, el se despego de sus labios para verla.

-Eres hermosa, Amelia, te amo.

-Yo tambien te amo.

El siguió un camino de besos que pasaba por el cuello, su clavicula, ella suspiraba mientras que acariciaba el cabello de Cedric, el se deshizo de el sosten de Amelia y besos sus senos mientras que ella no hacia mas que suspirar y susurraba y se arqueaba.

-Cedric….

-Hmmm Amelia…

Se despego del pecho de Amelia y bajo por su ombligo, luego volvió a subir a besar los labios de Amelia, ella se volteo para quedar a horcajadas de el y beso su labios y su cuello, el la sostenía de la espalda, ella le fue quitando el pantalón poco a poco hasta dejarlo solo el bóxer y Amelia pudo sentir la excitación que sobresalía de los Boxer de Cedric y ella siguió besándolo, Cedric volvió a voltearse y le quito la ultima prenda a Su esposa y pudo observarla y no pudo mas que sonreir.

-Eres perfecta.

Tenia que hacerlo ahora asi que se posiciono entre las piernas de su esposa.

-Cedric

-¿Si?

-hmmm yo… soy virgen.

Cedric sonrio y la beso.

-Tendre Cuidado.

Fue entrando lentamente y topo con la barrera de Amelia y la envistió y ella gimio un poco de dolor, el se mantuvo quieto hasta que ella se relajara.

-Continua.

Cedric comenzó a Moverse suavemente, la incomodidad se le paso algo rápido a Amelia y ya no le dolia solamente gemia y eso excito mas a Cedric que aumento el ritmo de las envestía, el la besaba, mientras jadeaba ella enredo sus piernas en la cadera de Cedric y llevo a Cedric a ir mas alla.

-Cedric…

-Amelia….te..te amo.

-yo tambien tea mo.

Llegaron al climax juntos y Cedric fue el que gimio y se descargo en ella, salió despacio de ella para recostarla en su pecho y acariciaba su cabello mientras que el sueño los invadía.

Severus se encontraba acostado en su cama y golpearon a su puerta abrió la puerta y…

-Hermione… ven rápido pasa

-Hola severus… Venia a ver como estabas.

-Bien he estado bien hermione, bueno mi pequeña se caso y bueno es cierto es difícil verlos crecer.

-Sev sabes que ella seguirá necesitando de ti.

-Lo se.

Ella se acerco a el y lo beso en los labios, el le correspondió y la tomo de la cintura, ella le acariciaba y se sento a su lado y se acostaron el estaba encima de ella y fueron despojándose de sus prendas, el le besaba el cuello y ella acariciaba su espalda, llegaron hasta quedar en ropa interior, ella se dio la vuelta y vio como sobresalía la excitación de sevy y empezó a rozar su intimidad con la excitación de Severus y el daba gemidos roncos y se dio la vuelta para cambiar las posiciones y le quito la ultima prenda a Hermione.

-¿Eres Virgen?

-Si- Ella se levanto un poco y lo beso.

El fue adentrándose en ella lentamente, a hermione le dolia realemente pero luego se le paso cuando el dedo de Severus rozo su clítoris y gimio, luego las envestidas se hicieron mas fuertes hasta que llegaron al climax y el se descargo en ella, estaba acostados juntos y el se dio la vuelta para mirarla y le sonrio.

-mi amor, eres tan hermosa.

-tu igual eres hermoso y te amo.

y asi ambos se durmieron abrazados.

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno este fue mi primer lemmon :D espero les haiga gustado espero review ;)


	30. Amelia

Hola amigos ahora estoy mas tranquila jeje al fin me he inscrito en la Universidad y comienzo el 18 de febrero clases :-) y las musas me han visitado esta tarde j aja ja Digo yo que si me han visitado, aunque quizás algunos se hayan dado cuenta ay uno que otro usuario anónimo que ha estado atacando a escritoras solo se el caso de mamma shmi y bueno en una de sus historias que es muy buena por cierto ha dejado comentarios anónimos ofendiendo a escritoras (YO) diciendo que mis historias son pésimas y que no tengo imaginación bueno eso no me va a desanimar ¿Por qué?... como le respondi a mamma shmi en un mensaje privado el que no tiene imaginación es esta persona anónima que no da la cara y no se configura una cuenta y NO SE ATREVE a escribir historias asi que dejame decirte querido HG que tu comentario no me ha mosqueado para nada a ver si te inventas otro ah y dime las cosas a mi, no envenenes otras historias ni te metas con otras escritoras, bueno dicha mi manifestación a leer :-)

Capitulo 30: Amelia

Amelia se levantaba con los primeros rayos del dia y pudo ver a su querido esposo durmiendo a su lado y no pudo mas que sonreir, estaba completamente feliz se había casado con la persona que había amado desde 4 año y lo mejor aun el la amaba, realmente la amaba, intento levantarse con cuidado para no despertar a Cedric y lo logro solo vio como Cedric se daba la vuelta y se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo, se cambio de ropa y bajo quizás todos estaban dormidos aun pero se equivoco.

-Buenos días Amelia- Decia el Coronel Brandon sentado en la mesa tomando te y comiendo su desayuno- ¿Qué tal esta la señora Diggory?- Amelia Sonrio.

-Muy bien Coronel, feliz de ser la Señora Diggory.

-Felicidades querida.

-Muchas Gracias.

El coronel le tendio un buen plato de desayuno que consistía en unos huevos fritos, Tostadas y te ella empezó a comerlo pero ella pudo ver que el coronel estaba realmente cansado.

-¿coronel? Lo veo cansado ¿esta bien?

-Si, estoy bien es Marianne ella dentro de poco quizás en cualquier momento de a luz y esta que no puede dormir el bebe no se esta quieto y prácticamente no me deja dormir se mueve demasiado en la cama.

Amelia iba a responder cuando escucho un grito.

-CHRISTOPHER!

Amelia y el coronel se levantaron de inmediato y fueron a ver de donde venia el grito y era ella era Marianne estaba en el suelo.

-Marianne querida ¿Qué pasa?

Ella no respondia, Amelia se acerco a Marianne y pudo ver un liquido saliendo de ella.

-Coronel, rompió fuente el bebe ya viene, tiene que llevarla al hospital.

-No puede ser, el doctor se supone no estaría en la ciudad el parto de Marianne se adelanto, ¿Qué hare?

-poppy… Poppy es enfermera espere aquí- Amelia fue gritando- POPPY…! POPPY…! ¿DONDE ESTAS POPPY? NECESITO TU AYUDA.

Los gritos de Amelia retumbaron por las habitaciones y pasaron por el cuarto de Severus.

-Sev,,, Sev… escuchaste esos gritos ¿era Amelia?

-¿q..que?

-POPPY NECESITO TU AYUDA.

-AMELIA.

Severus se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta.

-Amelia ¿estas herida?

-No, yo no, pero necesito a Poppy.

-¿Quién me necesita?

-Poppy mira la esposa del coronel Brandon rompió fuentes y no hay médicos en la ciudad por favor poppy ayudala.

-Dime donde esta.

Amelia la llevo y entro al cuarto donde estaba Marianne, solo se escuchaban los gritos de Marianne y la voz de Poppy diciéndole que pujara, la madre de Marianne estaba solo sontenia sus manos de preocupación, el coronel estaba recargado en la puerta visiblemente preocupado.

-Coronel ella estará bien… Poppy es una buena enfermera- Le decía Albus Dumbuldore- De donde venimos ella es la mejor enfermera ella trajo al mundo a Amelia y a Draco y sus madres se recuperaron.

-YA NO PUEDO MAS.

-Vamos Señora Marianne puje una vez mas.

-NO

-Señora casi viene.

Amelia estaba con el Coronel y Cedric estaba sosteniéndola de los hombros, luego solo escucharon el llanto de un bebe.

-YA NACIO

Solo se escuchaba un llanto de felicidad, todos se miraban entre si, luego se abrió La puerta y se vio a Poppy salir y cargando un bebe.

-Coronel Brandon, Felicidades es una niña.

El coronel sonrio ampliamente y vio a su pequeña era preciosa pero se le hacia algo familiar a "_Amelia", _el recordaba que en su familia ya había alguien de cabello negro y ojos marron asi que sonrio y beso a su péqueña en la mejilla.

-¿mi esposa?

-Ella esta bien Coronel esta descansando.

Amelia se acerco al coronel y a la bebe.

-Coronel felicidades esta preciosa.

-Muchas gracias Amelia ¿quieres cargarla?

-¿puedo?

-Por favor.

Ella Cargo a la bebe y se le quedo viendo y sonrio si era preciosa muchísimo, Cedric se acerco a ella y acaricio a la pequeña.

-esta preciosa ¿verdad?

-Si.

Cedric vio como Amelia la miraba con ternura y de pronto sintió algo, Amelia seria una madre excelente y estaba feliz que ella fuera la madre de sus hijos.

-papa mirala

-Si esta preciosa… recuerdo cuando eras una bebe.

Todos observaron a La pequeña Brandon, luego entraron a la habitación donde estaba Marianne y ella observo a Amelia que tenia cargada a la pequeña.

-Felicidades Marianne esta preciosa.

Ella le dio a la bebe y Marianne la observo y si su pequeña era preciosa.

-¿Amelia?- Dijo el coronel el Brandon,

-¿Si?

-Hable con Marianne y hemos decidido llamar a nuesta hija Amelia igual que tu.

-¿de verdad? Wow si seria un honor.

Todos siguieron observando a Amelia Brandon luego les dieron un poco de descanso a su madre, el coronel Brandon salió de la habitación y Poppy le tendio un frasquito.

-¿Qué es esto?

-es una po… Remedio natural se los doy a las madres que acaban de dar a luz eso le dara fuerzas inmediato.

-muchas gracias Señora Poppy… y gracias por ayudarme no se que hubiera hecho si usted no me hubiera ayudado.

-no es nada coronel.

Pasaron los días y Amelia Brandon era la delicia de la casa todos la cargaban ya que todos los invitados se irían en 1 semana decidieron adelantar el bautismo de Amelia ya que Cedric y Amelia serian los padrinos, para el bautismo Amelia y Cedric cargaron juntos a Amelia 2 como la llamo tiernamente Albus, para el final Amelia estaba cargando a Amelia en los Jardines.

-Ves que divertido Amelia Carga a la otra Amelia- Dijo riendo- eres una muñequita ya que ahora que lo pienso te ves como yo, ahora veo que quizás eres mi versión Muggle cuida a tu padre y a tu madre tambien ellos van a quererte mucho, ¿sabes una cosa? En un futuro quisiera tener una hija como tu- En eso Cedric iba a acercarse a ella pero se detuvo para que siguiera hablando- y ¿sabes que? Estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu madrina prometo estar en contacto- Amelia bostezaba y se acomodaba en los brazos de Amelia- ¿tienes sueño? Voy a cantarte algo entonces.

Weep you no more, sad fountains;  
What need you flow so fast?  
Look how the snowy mountains  
Heav'n's sun doth gently waste.  
But my sun's heav'nly eyes  
View not your weeping  
That now lies sleeping,  
Softly, softly, now softly lies sleeping.  
Sleep is a reconciling,  
A rest that peace begets.  
Doth not the sun rise smiling  
When fair at e'en he sets  
Rest you then, rest, sad eyes,  
Melt not in weeping  
While she lies sleeping,  
Softly, softly, now softly lies sleeping

Cuando Amelia vio que la bebe se quedo dormida, le beso la mejilla y se levanto y empezó a caminar para llevarla a la habitación, Cedric salió de su escondite y se quedo pensando, en lo que dijo Amelia, ¿hijos? Si quería hijos, Sonrio y si el quería convertirse en padre, definitivamente se pondrían en ello.

Amelia continuo caminando y se encontró con el coronel.

-Coronel.

-Amelia, aquí estas… se ha quedado dormida, muy bien damela la pondremos en su cuna- El coronel fue a colocar a Amelia en su cuna y la beso- Descansa pequeña Amelia.

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno al fin nació la pequeña Amelia Brandon xD ya ven que Amelia anda por todas partes espero que les haiga gustado nos vemos en la próxima :)


	31. todo acabo perfecto

Hola amigos, pues bueno, llegue al final del fic ya solo es este capitulo y el epilogo :( me divertí escribiendo esta historia y espero que pueda escribir alguna otra :D.

Capitulo 31: Todo acabo perfecto.

Habia llegado la hora de la despedida del mundo Muggle ya estaban todos los preparativos para volver a Howgrats, Ya entrada la tarde ya estaban todos listos para volver y todos estaban despidiéndolos.

-Adios Amelia, Cuidate mucho y se muy feliz con Cedric.

-Gracias Coronel, y prometo mantenerme en contacto, awww pequeña Amelia aquí estas- Ella cargo a Amelia Brandon y la beso en la mejilla- Cuidate pequeñita.

Le tocaba el turno a Cedric de despedirse de su ahijada.

-Adios pequeña estamos en contacto, adiós coronel muchas gracias.

-Cuidala Cedric, cuidala.

-Si señor.

-Muchas gracias por todo a todos.

Empezaron a caminar y estaban ya en el campo y la luna llena empezaba a verse.

-¿Todos listos?.

Pregunto albus para empezar a activar el traslator.

-Si.

Asi albus los activo, iban en el mismo grupo, Amelia con Severus y albus se llevaba a todos los demás.

-Vamos papa, toquemos el traslator.

-Si.

Amelia toco con su varita el traslator y agarro la mano de su papa y asi llegaron a Howgrats, todo fue acomodado, con la única circunstancia de que Amelia y Cedric por ser aun alumnos debían dormir en sus salas comunes, hasta que se acabara el curso y se graduaran, de alli todo estaba bien, Cedric y Amelia seguían saliendo juntos a Hogsmade, salian a cenar, se acercaban los exámenes finales ya habían pasado 2 meses desde la boda y Amelia se encontraba estudiando en la biblioteca.

-Amelia..

-Cedric.

Cedric se acerco y la beso.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estudio para el examen de pociones dicen que lo harán en el gran comedor, estarán todas las casas juntas, será en parejas ¿quieres hacerlo conmigo?

-Seguro, querida.

Llego el dia del examen y estaban todas las casas en el gran comedor y Albus iba a dar las instrucciones

-Buen dia Alumnos se ven que están preparados pueden juntarse en parejas no importa la casa, el profesor Slughrone no esta disponible esta enfermo asi que el profesor snape cuidara su examen, buena suerte.

-Bien, todos siéntense, en parejas, nada de preguntas, se supone que estudiaron asi que empiezen a trabajar.

El observo de reojo a Amelia, como se esperaba estaba con su esposo y Hermione estaba con la chica Ginny Weasley, empezaron a trabajar.

-Cedric, primero va la poción de muertos en vida, lleva Ajenjo, asfódelos, raíces de valeriana, pereza cerebral, judía soporífera y el jugo de 12 granos de sophorufus, aplastalas para sacarles el jugo yo mezclare el ajenjo.

Amelia abrió el ajenjo solo que no sabia por que el olor del ajenjo le revolvió el estomago solo se tapo la boca y salió corriendo del gran comedor.

-Señorita Snape ¿adonde va?

Severus no sabia por que Amelia salió corriendo solo cuando vio que tambien.

-Señorita Granger.

Hermione tambien salía corriendo.

-Los demás sigan las parejas de las señoritas sigan trabajando se juegan las notas de ellas tambien.

Se fue caminando y las vio estaban en el baño vomitando.

-¿Amelia? ¿hermione? ¿estan bien?.

-Severus.

Era albus.

-¿Qué paso?

-no se … estaban en el examen y ambas salieron corriendo a vomitar.

-Severus ve a cuidar el examen las llevo a las enfermería.

El examen termino, Cedric habia obtenido para el y Amelia un Supera las expectativas, Ginny igual para sopresa de ella, hasta longbottom habia conseguido un aceptable.

-¿Señor?

-¿Qué Cedric?

-¿Amelia esta bien?

-Vamos a la enfermería no lo se.

Fueron a la enfermería y estaba poppy con ellas.

-Severus, Cedric, llegaron al fin.

-¿estan bien?

-Si, están bien aunque lo que tienen no se les va a quitar.

-¿Qué dices?

-No en 9 meses claro.

-¿QUE QUIERES DECIR POPPY?

-Amelia y hermione están embarazadas.

Ambos palidecieron, ambos sentían que les daba vueltas la cabeza y se desmayaron, Amelia y Hermione solo se vieron a los ojos y a sus amados desplomados en el suelo.

-¿pero que?- Dijieron ambas al unisono.

-Ya veo por que las mujeres son las que tienen los hijos, los hombres no aguantamos nada.

Dijo riendo albus dumbuldore.

Severus fue el primero en despertar, los recuerdos venían a su cabeza, Poppy, Amelia, Hermione ¿bebes? Oh por dios seria abuelo y PADRE al mismo tiempo, fue abriendo los ojos y estaba Poppy viéndole.

-Se ve que reaccionaste bien Severus.

-No es chistoso Poppy ¿Qué no ves? Sere padre y abuelo al mismo tiempo.

-anda Severus, estas joven aun, seras un gran padre, ahora enfrentalo.

Severus se levanto y se acerco a Amelia y a hermione, las vio y no sabia por que una felicidad lo inundaba y sonrio abiertamente y las abrazo a las dos.

-Estoy tan feliz, Amelia tu bueno seras una gran madre y tu mi hermosa hermione gracias por ser tu quien tendrá a nuestro hijo.

Amelia abrazo a su padre y luego El abrazo a Hermione y beso a Hermione.

-¿Amelia? No te veo contenta.

-Si lo estoy papa solo que mira a Cedric se desmayo por que solo escucho uno y si se entera.

-¿de que?

-No son uno son dos papa voy a tener gemelos.

Severus la observo con la ceja levantada ¿gemelos?

-Voy a hacer 2 veces abuelo.

-Si.

Severus sonrio y la abrazo.

-Seguro que lo acepta bien y si no se vera con el temible profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Pararon de hablar por que escucharon como Cedric volvia en si.

-A..Amelia.

-Cedric… yo.

-¿es cierto? ¿seremos padres?

-Si… es solo que.

Cedric beso a Amelia y la abrazo.

-Estoy tan feliz… gracias gracias gracias por ser tu la madre de mi hijo.

-Hijos.

-¿hijos?

-Son gemelos Cedric.

Cedric se quedo observándola y sonrio.

-FABULOSO- La beso con mas fuerza aun.

-Bueno todos se lo tomaron bien.

-Hola profesor dumbuldore.

-Felicidades a las madres y a los padres… vaya Severus parece que vas a estar ocupado por los próximos 18 años y eso si no se le ocurre perderse en el colegio.

Todos rieron ante ese comentario, seguramente que nunca van a olvidar la broma que los unió a todos por la simple pregunta ¿Dónde esta Amelia Snape? Todos eran felices y seguirían siendo felicies.

Fin.

Este es el final solo falta mi epilogo :D lo subiré pronto gracias a todos los que siguieron conmigo y gracias por leerme adiós hasta la vista.

SonySnape


	32. epilogo

Holaaaa bueno… Sniff llegue al final de mi querida historia ¿Dónde esta Amelia Snape? Pero me he divertido escribiendo esta historia y agradezco a quienes me siguieron :-) **Alexza Snape, Mamma Shmi, ****RochiiR.C.R**** , WWWHEEZES, SCP1998 **A Todos gracias :-) ahora viene el epiligo de esta historia gracias a todos.

Capitulo: 32 Epilogo.

Habian pasado algunos años desde que Amelia Snape se habia perdido en Howgrats y nadie podía encontrarla incluso su padre pensó que la habia perdido para siempre, ahora una joven estaba sentada a la par de una lapida en una mansión.

-Bueno mama han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, aunque hoy sea mi cumpleaños tambien hoy es el dia en que te perdi, y no me he olvidado de eso por eso venia a dejarte esto.

Ella poso un ramo de flores encima de la lapida que decía.

"Amanda Snape"

"a una esposa y madre abnegada y daba tiempo a la familia"

Casi sin darse cuenta 3 niños se lanzaron a ella, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Hola mama.

-Mama.

-Amelia.

Amelia y Cedric habían tenido sus gemelos que habían resultado ser 1 niña y un niño a la que decidieron ponerles al niño Christopher Severus Diggory Snape, y a su hija Amanda Alexza Diggory Snape, en otra parte Su padre Severus y Hermione Granger les habia nacido una hija que decidieron ponerle Eileen Snape granger, todos vivian en la mansión de la madre de Amelia, todos eran felices, Amelia y Severus resultaron ser unos padres excelentes su temperamento que les caracterizaba se ablandaba con sus hijos, al final el proyecto que quería llevar a cabo Albus Dumbuldore se dio acabo se retiro del colegio y delego como Director a Severus Snape, Amelia seria la nueva maestra de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Hermione se convirtió en la maestra nueva de pociones y al fin la maestra de estudios muggles no se retiro pero si se le concedió a Cedric el cargo de maestro de vuelo y Quiddicth todo estaba perfecto, Amelia aun recordaba el dia del parto como habia sufrido su padre.

Flashback.

Amelia estaba dando clase de defensa a los chicos 3 año estaban Sytherin y Gryfindor cuando de repente sintió un dolor.

-Profesora Diggory ¿esta bien?

-Si, perfecta ¿saben que? Tiene que estudiar para los exámenes les doy hora libre vayan a estudiar.

Los chicos se quedaron asombrados jamás pero jamás la hija del director habia suspendido una clase.

-¿QUE ESPERAN? LARGO

Cuando todos los chicos se habían ido se toco el estomago y sabia que habia roto fuente su padre bien le habia dicho que descansara pero no, ella era demasiado cabezota y siguió trabajando y para su mala suerte Cedric no estaba su padre le habia enviado fuera del país a comprar mandrágoras para Sprout, respiro y se sento por merlin como le dolia.

-papa…- le envio un patronus con una contracción- PAPA AYUDAME

Severus estaba en su despacho cuando vio el patronus de su hija y se quedo petrificado.

-PAPA AYUDAME.

-AMELIA

Salió corriendo del despacho y se fue al salón y la vio estaba en el suelo casi sin poder hablar del dolor.

-pequeña ¿Qué tienes?

Vio el liquido en el suelo.

-rompio fuente los bebes vienen… ven conmigo vamos a san mungo.

Cuando tambien escucho otro grito.

-SEVERUS.

Vio y Hermione estaba en la puerta del despacho sosteniéndose y tambien habia roto fuentes.

-El bebe viene.

El se las llevo a San Mungo y las atendieron pero el no sabia que hacer, el quería estar tanto con su esposa como con Amelia pero no, no podía estar con las dos.

-Director.

-¿cedric?... estas aquí diggory.

-Si, tuve un presentimiento que algo no iba bien y ¿Amelia?

-Esta en sala de partos los bebes vienen ve alla y yo estare con Hermione.

-¿tambien ella?

-Si.

-Vaya profesor nos pusimos de acuerdo.

-Ya dejate de bromas y ve con mi hija.

Después de Gemidos, gritos y Jadeos habían nacido los gemelos Diggory Snape, Cedric se quedo embelesado viendo a sus hijos.

Despues igual de Gemidos, gritos y Jadeos habia nacido la pequeña Eileen Snape Granger.

Cedric salió de la sala a lo que severus salía tambien, Cedric le dijo divertido a su suegro.

-Felicidades Abuelo Severus, tienes un nieto y una nieta.

Severus sonrio ampliamente y no pudo contenerse a llorar de felicidad.

-¿Cómo esta Amelia?

-Esta perfecta ¿hermione?

-Perfecta tambien Amelia es hermana Mayor ahora.

Cedric sonrio ampliamente, todo seria mas que perfecto ahora.

Fin del Flashback.

-Mama, mama.

-Dime Amanda.

-¿en que piensas?

-En el momento mas feliz de mi vida.

-Mama.

-Dime Christopher.

-Mi papa y mi abuelo nos están esperando.

-vamos

-tambien mi mama esta alli.

-¿Si eileen? Vamos entonces a que no pueden alcanzarme- Amelia se convirtió en gato y salió corriendo del lugar.

-ESO NO ES JUSTO- Gritaron los niños al unisono.

Asi los niños salieron corriendo detrás del gato sin darse cuenta de que ellos brillaban Amelia dejo de correr y observo a los 3 niños que se convertían en.

-Christopher, Amanda, Eileen ¿pero que? Oh por Merlin.

Christopher se habia convertido en un tejon, Amanda en una serpiente, y Eileen en un león.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH-

El grito de Amelia retumbo en la mansión y severus estaba terminando de decorar el Salon junto con hermione.

-amor no era esa Amelia.

-Vamos a ver.

Cedric ya estaba afuera con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-los niños.

-¿Qué?

-olle papa, acaso cuando uno se hace animago ¿se hereda?

-Si, se hace un circulo mágico y se hace hereditario ¿Por qué?

-Mira, Christopher se convirtió en tejon, Amanda en serpiente y Eileen en un león.

Severus y Hermione se acercaron a Eileen y la acariciaron luego esta se restregó en ellos, Cedric y Amelia se acerco a Christopher y a Amanda y los tocaron, luego ellos brillaron y volvieron a la normalidad.

-¿Quién lo diría? Los niños heredaron la capacidad de Amelia.

-Asombroso.

-apuesto que eso dice en la casa en la que quedaran.

-Dalo por hecho.

-Eso jamás- Decia Severus- Eileen en Gryfindor no eso no.

-Ya lo veremos.

Ese dia celebraron el cumpleaños de Amelia y asi pasaron los años y los niños siguieron creciendo Amelia les enseño a controlar la capacidad que tenían de convertirse en Animales y al fin llego el dia en el que serian sorteados en las casas estaban Severus sentado en la mesa principal y todos los estudiantes de primer año entraban y pudieron divisar a los niños iban los 3 juntos y empezaron a llamarlos.

-Christopher Diggory.

Iba Christopher a Sentarse en el taburete y Draco le ponía el sombrero seleccionador.

-hufflepuff!

Todos aplaudieron y sus padres le sonrieron desde la mesa.

-Amanda Diggory.

Amanda fue a sentarse en el taburete y Draco les puso el sombrero.

-Syltherin

Recibio el aplauso y la sonrisa de su madre solo faltaba Eileen y alli si estaban en expectativa de la reacción de Severus.

-Eileen Snape.

Eileen fue a sentarse y Draco le puso el Sombrero.

-Gryfindor.

Severus cerro los ojos y se gano la sonrisa de su esposa y un susurro.

-Te lo dije.

-Papa… no te preocupes, dame otro hermanito y vemos si queda en sytherin.

Se gano la mirada seria de su padre.

Los años siguieron trascurriendo y los niños resultaron ser unos buenos magos y como Amelia habia predicho Severus y Hermione tuvieron un hijo mas que resulto ser un varon que le pusieron Alexander Snape Granger y que para la suerte de Severus fue sorteado de Syltherin, Amelia y Cedric tuvieron un hijo mas que resulto ser otra niña a la que llamaron Josette Diggory Snape que tambien fue sorteada en Syltherin y asi habían trascurrido los años, estaba en la mansión y Amelia miraba desde la ventana viendo a los niños jugar estaba todos revueltos los hijos de ella con los hijos de su padre se miraban bien.

-Hola pequeña.

-Hola papa, veo a los niños jugar, nuestra vida ha sido perfecta ¿no es asi?

-Si, y todo gracias a que te perdiste en el colegio.

-si, fue divertido todos preguntando ¿Dónde esta Amelia Snape? Y yo cerca de ustedes en mi forma de gato.

Su padre la abrazo y la beso en la cabeza y asi bajaron a disfrutar del dia soleado junto a las recompensas que tenían.

FIN.

TERMINEEEE :'( Bueno este es el fin de la historia y espero que les haiga gustado y hasta la próxima :-D


End file.
